Mi luz después de la osuridad
by Jimena-chan
Summary: Gracias a ustedes este fic fue posible cap 26: FINAL
1. Lo que el destino me quitó

"MI LUZ DESPUÉS DE LA OSCURIDAD"

Capítulo I

_**Lo que el destino me quitó**_

Corría por los pasillos del hospital, su cabello negro se levantaba con el aire por el movimiento, sus ojos dorados se cristalizaban, el simple hecho de concebir la idea de perderla le desgarraba el alma.

Al llegar a la zona de terapia intensiva, intento detener a alguien para que le informaran sobre su estado, pero simplemente parecía estar hablándole a la nada pues nadie allí se detenía a informarle. De repente, una enfermera le buscó.

-¿Usted es pariente de la señorita Kikyou Shoumira? – preguntó seria pero con cierto nerviosismo, según pudo percibir Inuyasha que tenía la sensibilidad a flor de piel.

-Si – titubeó un poco – yo soy Inuyasha Taimaru y kikyou es mí prometida- dijo aquello como si haciéndoselo saber la vida de Kikyou ya no estuviese en peligro.

- La señorita Kikyou llegó aquí con una fractura craneal, no pudimos hacer nada-

¿Un sueño, no, una pesadilla, si, eso tenía que ser, ¿cómo es posible que el destino fuese tan cruel?. Definitivamente el destino no era tan sádico... ¿ o si?.

Intento hacer repetir a la enfermera para asegurarse de que aquello era una confusión, no podía estar muerta, no ella, la que le había hecho sentir por primera vez lo que era entregarse a alguien por amor, en cuerpo y alma, no solo por una calentura desenfrenada, ella era fría, pero eso era parte de ella y así la aceptaba y la amaba.

Lo siento... lo intentamos...- escuchaba vagamente la voz de la enfermera – se como se siente...-

- ¡¿ Sabe como me siento? – Exclamó con fuerza, parecía fuera de sí, y lo estaba, se estaba volviendo loco... – En dos semanas esa mujer me juraría amor eterno y usted me dice que no la volveré a escuchar nunca... pero si sabe como me siento – Dijo además sarcástico, las lagrimas caían de su rostro, su voz era roída por la desesperación y por el dolor.

Tuvieron que tranquilizarlo con sedantes pues había perdido el total control.

El funeral había sido rápido, pero para él fue una eternidad... se encontraba sentado cerca del ataúd, la gente se acercaba y le hablaba, el solo asentía con la cabeza, en verdad no escuchaba, solo algo le pasaba por la mente.

--flash back--

- ¡Bájame!- decía ella con una ligera risa en los labios.

- ¡Me siento tan feliz!- exclamó él, al borde de las lagrimas- pero tu no lo pareces tanto...- la dejo en el piso.

Si, lo estoy- le dijo con una leve sonrisa- Siempre he deseado estar contigo.- y lo besó, un beso discreto y serio así como su personalidad.

-- fin flash back—

Siempre se pregunto por que era ella tan fría, sin embargo, en esos momentos, esa falta de frialdad era el motivo de su llanto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó al lugar, un cuarto pequeño, pero bonito, dejó la única maleta que traía con ella y se sentó en la cama; se quitó los zapatos y miró sus dedos, morados por la fricción del zapato al caminar tanto, se recostó y se quedó profundamente dormida... así como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos amigo, deja eso ya – Le dijo Miroku intentando quitarle la botella de licor de las manos.

- ¡No quiero, lo único que quería era estar con ella, siempre...- le dijo totalmente ebrio – y decirle que lo siento- el llanto se formaba nuevamente en sus ojos que ya estaban rojos por todas las lagrimas que había dejado caer... pero era insuficiente su alma estaba tan triste, tan destrozada... era muy desdichado.

Miroku le miro confundido ¿ lo siento? ... ¿qué pudo haber pasado antes de que ella muriera?


	2. Mi única estrella en el cielo

Capítulo II

_**Mí única estrella en el cielo**_

_Dame, llama invisible, espada fría,  
tu persistente cólera,   
para acabar con todo,  
oh mundo seco,  
oh mundo desangrado,   
para acabar con todo._

Arde, sombrío, arde sin llamas,  
apagado y ardiente,  
ceniza y piedra viva,  
desierto sin orillas.

Arde en el vasto cielo, laja y nube,  
bajo la ciega luz que se desploma  
entre estériles peñas. 

Arde en la soledad que nos deshace,  
tierra de piedra ardiente,  
de raíces heladas y sedientas.

Arde, furor oculto,  
ceniza que enloquece,  
arde invisible, arde   
como el mar impotente engendra nubes,  
olas como el rencor y espumas pétreas.  
Entre mis huesos delirantes, arde;  
arde dentro del aire hueco,  
horno invisible y puro;  
arde como arde el tiempo,  
como camina el tiempo entre la muerte,  
con sus mismas pisadas y su aliento;  
arde como la soledad que te devora,   
arde en ti mismo, ardor sin llama,  
soledad sin imagen, sed sin labios.  
Para acabar con todo,  
oh mundo seco,  
para acabar con todo.

_Octavio Paz_

Se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta, era una mujer de belleza soberbia, sus piernas esbeltas y su vientre plano, sus pechos firmes y brazos finos, su pelo era negro azulado y sus facciones hermosas, una mujer dulce que había sido victima de un mal hombre, su sueño parecía interrumpido por un mal recuerdo.

- flash back-

Las lágrimas caían de su rostro desencajado, su pecho se oprimía, ahí, acostada en un sillón, escuchando como se repartían los bienes de su padre... ¿qué de grandioso podía ser tener un montón de dinero... si la persona que mas amas y mas te ama ya no estará contigo? En verdad es grande la codicia... ¿ podrá algún día el hombre superar su deseo de lujo y solo saciarse del amor que un apersona pueda darle, entregarse por completo y olvidarlo todo..., si el dinero es necesario, pero si cae en manos incorrectas este puede ser mortal...

Su padre era un hombre que alrededor de toda su vida cosecho muchos éxitos... por supuesto, todo aquello era para su hija pues ella era el motor de se vida, sin embargo...

- No quiero nada- exclamó- dáselo todo a esos buitres

- Pero niña...- dijo la señora- su padre lucho toda su vida por usted...-

La chiquilla se levantó, sus ojos verdes se enfrentaron a los de la anciana mujer.

- Daría todo lo que me dejó, solo por verlo una vez mas, escuchar su voz solo una vez más... solo una...

- ¡Niña!- gritó un hombre tomándola del brazo- la última voluntad de tu padre fue que te casaras con mí hijo Sesshomaru.-

Es verdad, su padre siempre los consideraba grandes amigos, tenía la idea de que Sesshomaru era un buen partido para su hija, pero el no planeaba obligarla a nada, pues la amaba y solo quería verla feliz.

Pero ese hombre quería casarla con su hijo pues de esa manera la fortuna sería suya

- Kagome- dijo Sesshomaru, entrando a la habitación e ignorando completamente los ruegos de la nana- tu serás mí mujer- al verse acorralada lo único que su instinto le incitó a hacer fue golpear a Sesshomaru en sus partes nobles y golpear a su padre con un jarrón que había en la mesita de noche, hasta dejarlo inconciente. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, hasta que casi cae inconciente lo único que reconoció antes de definitivamente caer fue la voz de un chico, preguntandole si se sentía bien.

Un ruido la despertó.

Era un chico, muy guapo, ojos azules y su cabello negro en una coleta.

- ¿ Qu-uién eres tu?- dijo ella contrayendo su cuerpo, bastante asustada.

-Me llamo Kouga, no temas, te encontré mientras corría, me gusta hacer ejercicio- le dijo esto para que ella no se sintiera secuestrada, pues no lo estaba.

- Me llamo Kagome- dijo muy nerviosa y temblorosa, estaba ahí en una cama desconocida con un chico que le sonreía, definitivamente no podía estar tranquila.

- Oye... no creas que soy lujurioso o algo, pero note que tu ropa esta rasgada, mí hermana murió hace seis años, pero sus cosas siguen aquí, te prestare algo de ella- dijo al tiempo que salía de la habitación

- No es lujurioso... si como no- se dijo para ella mientras se cubría y el llegaba con un vestido color violeta – No es necesario- dijo

- Pero no puedes estar sí, llamare a tus padres- eso la estremeció, si el llamaba a su casa Sesshomaru sabrá donde encontrarla.

- No tengo casa... bueno la tuve pero huí...

- Ya veo, ¿quieres contarme?- ella negó con la cabeza y el posó su mano en su mentón para levantarlo y observar sus ojos.

- verdes- dijo casi babeando, provocando el sonrojo de ella- bueno, te dejaré descansar, mañana hablaremos.

Al llegar el día ella estrenó ese vestido, pues Kouga se lo había regalado a u hermana pero ella jamás lo uso.

-Buen día- dijo Kouga recorriéndola con la mirada

- Hola- dijo sin mucho ánimo la ausencia de su padre aún dolía demasiado.

El día paso tranquilo. Kagome cocinó ese era en verdad uno de sus talentos, al llegra la noche, ella ya había ordenado todas sus cosas había reparado su ropa y estaba lista para irse, pues Kouga no le había dicho que podría quedarse, pero tampoco que debía irse...

Salió del cuarto de manera silenciosa y solo entonces pudo apreciar la belleza de la casa, se paró frente a un ventanal y observó una estrella que brillaba mas que las demás, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y antes de poder voltear el dueño de la mano le dijo:

-En esa estrella, esta mí hermana- su voz sonaba dulce, Kagome volteo y le regalo una sonriso dirigió su vista nuevamente a la venta na y dijo:

- También mí papá.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta se dejo escuchar y una voz de estruendo irrumpió en el silencio

-¡¡ Kegome! Se que estas aquí- era Sesshomaru, quien seguía insistiendo con la puerta. Koega la miro confundido, ¿sería esa dulce chica una criminal? Era imposible, ella le miro con ojos llorosos – quieren casareme... ayudame-

Abrió la puerta- ¿Si?- dijo calmado, por dentro rogaba por que Kagome saliera lo mas rápido por la puerta de atrás

- ¡¿ dónde está ¡? La quiero ahora-

- No se de quien me habla, la única mujer que aquí vivía era mí hermana y murió hace 6 años.- concluyó cerrando la puerta.- Huye ... Kagome-

-Fin flash back-

Despertó algo agitada, sabía que Sesshomaru la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, era su capricho y lo conseguiría, miró la ventana y se encontró con aquella estrella – papá por favor... ayúdame-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de ahí un joven miraba por la ventana de su departamento esa misma estrella

-Vamos amigo, salgamos a cenar- le dijo Miroku sonriendo

- No, no tengo ganas- dijo Inuyasha sin apartar la vista de la estrella- ¿crees que ella este ahí?

-¿dónde?... Inuyasha... Mira, no se en verdad lo que es perder a alguien que amas, pero si Dios te pudo esta prueba es por que puedes superarlo...- silencio...- ¡vamos amigo! Ya han pasado dos años, date otra oportunidad

Inuyasha reacciono con tristeza sentándose en el sofa de la sala y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos

-No puedo... cada vez que te veo con sango, me imagino con kikyou... y me siento... tan... solo...- Miroku comprendió que el estaba cansado

-te veré mañana en el consultorio

-si

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó a su casa, sango lo esperaba

- Amor...- le dijo y cuando vio la cara de Miroku supo que Inuyasha no había aceptado cenar con ellos esa noche

- Ya pasaron dos años...- dijo sango ya en la habitación

-Lo se amor- continuo Miroku- lo conozco desde la preparatoria, cuando entramos a la Facultad de Psicología y conoció a Kikyou su mundo se centró en ella- se recostó en la cama abrazando el cuerpo de su mujer que se había envuelto en un camisón de seda blanco- aunque ella nunca demostró la misma pasión que Inuyasha desbordaba por ella- se recostó al lado de sango y esta a modo soñoliento le dijo:

- lo superará... el amor llegará otra vez y lo besó como puedo para dormir tranquilamente en los brazos de su esposo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba recostado en su cama que era para dos, el insomnio le saludaba cual gran amigo, se levantó y camino por el pasillo del departamento, entró a un cuarto en donde no había cama , solo un escritorio con una computadora y un mueble lleno de carpetas, tomo una...

-Soko Hanik- pronunció- perdió a su esposa, intento de suicidio... yo lo entenderé- y volvió a mirar por la venta la estrella que resplandecía mas que las otras...- Mí único amor, mí única estrella en el cielo... Kikyou- y regresó a su cama para dormir intranquilo, como todas las noches desde hace dos años.

Fin capítulo II


	3. Visiones

Capítulo III

_**Visiones**_

_Que más da_

_Que más da el sol que se pone_

_O el sol que se levanta,_

_La luna que nace o la luna que muere_

_Mucho tiempo, toda mí vida, esperé verte_

_Surgir entre las nieblas monótonas,_

_Luz inextinguible, prodigio_

_Rubio como la llama;_

_Ahora que te he visto sufro, por que_

_Igual que aquéllos_

_No has sido para mí menos brillante,_

_Menos efímero o menos inaccesible que_

_El sol y la luna alternados,_

_Mas yo se lo que digo si ellos comparo,_

_Por que aún siendo brillante, efímero,_

_Inaccesible,_

_Te recuerdo, como el de ambos astros,_

_Basta para iluminar, tu ausente,_

_Toda esta niebla que me envuelve._

_Luis Cernuda_

Se levantó temprano, como casi todos los días, se dio un baño y se vistió, nunca fue bueno para la cocina, recordaba como su nana muchas veces intentó enseñarle a cocinar huevos fritos y siempre terminaba la cocina casi en llamas... tal vez por eso escogió la psicología, era un hombre brillante, amante de la psicología humana y del comportamiento de la mente... era simplemente extraño que creyendo conocer sus emociones, estas le jugarán de una manera tan cruel, se colocó su bata blanca para salir al consultorio, no sin antes pasar a la fonda que estaba frente a los edificios en los que vivía. Pero antes de las 8:30 .a..m., pues de retrasarse un poco mas se toparía con la regordeta señora Kaede que, a pesar de ser simpatiquísima, insistía con su coqueteo extenuante, cosa que a le causaba gracia, sin embargo la mujer era, por demás insistente, siempre terminaba por proponerle algún tipo de invitación subida de tono y eso le causaba mucha gracia, al grado de reír frente a ella o de otro modo comenzar con su frecuente nerviosismo.

Después de desayunar subió a su auto, un auto último modelo, platinado, recibía la vista de muchas chicas, hermosas, pero para él no pasaba del simple coqueteo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió la maleta, al ver lo que llevaba recordó como Kouga se la había dado para que huyera lo mas rápido posible mientras él entretenía a Sesshomaru, definitivamente Kouga era un buen hombre...

- La ropa de tu hermana...- suspiró.

Debía encontrar trabajo, sabía que el dinero que traía no duraría más de tres meses, debía pagar entre otras cosas la renta de su cuarto.

Se vistió con un traje verde claro, era lindo, hacia que sus ojos resaltaran más.

El anciano que le había rentado el cuarto le había comentado que un repostero buscaba una cocinera, dicho local se encontraba frente a un consultorio, no sería difícil localizarlo.

- Sr. Myouga ¿cree usted que el repostero sea accesible?... yo nunca he trabajado, pero solía cocinar para mí papá y el siempre me presumía con sus amigos – su rostro entristeció.

- Niña... en verdad debes de aprender a ser mas fuerte... si sabes hacerlo demuéstraselo... ¡anda, que yo desde aquí te mandaré mis buenos deseos!- dijo el anciano, quien, sin tener que analizarlo mucho, poseía una gran sabiduría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tsubaki mensajes?- dijo haciendo un gesto amable a modo de saludo.

- Buenos días señor Taimaru, llamó el señor Hanik dijo que vendría más temprano

-Gracias-

Entró a su consultorio, se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y vio encima de este una fotografía, eran Miroku y él, el día que se graduaron... una sonrisa cruzó por su cara... si, definitivamente él era su mejor amigo...

Recordó aquella vez que se pusieron totalmente ebrios y fueron a llevar serenata primero a Sango, quien les baño con una cubeta de agua helada, pues, al estar borrachos, sus cantos se asemejaban mas bien a los gritos e algún animal agónico.

Después pasaron a casa de Kikyou quien solo se limito a llamar a Inuyasha por el celular y agradecerle y recomendarle que si algún día quería ofender a alguien... le llevara serenata

Sonrió ante los recuerdos... sus recuerdos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Necesito el trabajo-

- Lo siento, pero sin carta de recomendación no puedo darte el trabajo- dijo el chico, muy atractivo, la miraba encantado... "hermosa" era lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Mire... ya se, tengo una idea- dijo enlazando sus manos tras su espalda baja, acto que a el le causo mucha gracia- Pídame que le cocine un pastel... el que usted quiera... si le gusta me contrata... pero si no...me voy y no lo molesto mas... eso si, ¡me llevo mí pastel!- ambos sonrieron .

- mmmm- la miró, la niña debería necesitar mucho el trabajo pues era hermosa y visiblemente educada, algo debería de haberle pasado- de acuerdo, un pastel 3 leches-

- Muy bien,- el joven se sorprendió ante la convicción de la chica y al cabo de un tiempo, el pastel estaba listo, ambos lo probaron

- Bueno,- dijo sonriente- bienvenida, me llamo Banñostzu-

-Kagome, me llamo Kagome- le dijo sonriente y estirando su mano que el recibió gustoso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sr. Hanik... usted tiene hijos?- dijo Inuyasha observando al hombre

- Si tengo 3 hijas hermosas... iguales a su madre

- y... ¿piensa abandonarlas?-

- ¡Nunca!- el hombre parecía arrepentido de la acción sin sentido que había cometido meses atrás, debía continuar con las terapias.

-Lo veré la próxima semana es importante que no falte a su tratamiento, estoy por darlo de alta. Por favor pase con mí secretaria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kagome, debo pedirte un favor-

-Dígame Bankotzu-

- Bueno primero, háblame de tú y segundo se cayó la línea telefónica del local, hay que hacer varios pedidos importantes, todos de harina, esto ya ha pasado- dijo volteándola ver y sonriéndole- ¿podrías ir al consultorio de enfrente y pedir el teléfono?- dijo señalando el edificio frente a la repostería- dile a la secretaria que vas de mí parte-.

-Si señor- dijo con una sonrisa- perdón... Bamkotzu- rectificó.

Y salió del local para cruzar la calle, se sentía feliz, por el momento no había escuchado nada de Sesshomaru y eso le hacía pensar que tal vez el ya había desistido de su intento de poseerla.

Entró al consultorio y lo primero que vio fue a una mujer sentada tras un escritorio.

-Hola- dijo- vine de parte de Bankotzu- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues la secretaria se adelantó.

- Déjeme adivinar... se cayó su línea- dijo con un gesto antipático que a Kagome le disgustó bastante.

- ¿Puedo usar su teléfono?-

-Claro-

-Tsubaki por favor llame a... – y la vio... su pelo negro cayendo por sus hombros ligeramente rizado en las puntas, su piel blanca pero más bien apiñonada, sus ojos grandes...- Kiky...- estuvo a punto de decir, cundo vio sus ojos...- verdes- dijo total y absolutamente perdido.

-¿Perdón?- su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- dijo casi temblando.

- dijo "verdes"-

-Oh, lo siento, pensé en voz alta- giró su mirada y no vio a la chica- ¿Quién era?- dijo sorprendido de no notar cuando la chica salió del lugar, claro que no lo noto, estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

- La nueva empleada de Bankotzu... señor tiene una llamada- dijo ella visiblemente molesta por el interés de él hacia "ella" pues desde el momento en el que entró se dio cuenta del escalofriante parecido de la chica con la mujer que hacia dos años antes había estado a un paso del altar y que había muerto por un golpe en la cabeza... todo un "misterio", sonrió al pensar esto, para ella definitivamente no era un misterio.

- Gracias, ehm, ya va a ser hora de irnos- aún tenía la boca seca por la impresión.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó a su departamento y se desvistió, se acostó en su cama con un libro, de verdad esos días parecían estar hechos solo para eso: vegetar.

Al cabo de unas horas sus ojos le suplicaban descanso, se estiró un poco, y dejo el libro en un pequeño buró del lado izquierdo de la cama, se acostó nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era la imagen de la chica que había visto en su consultorio... ¡que demonios! Se reprendía a el mismo por estar pensando cosas que no eran... o ¿si eran? ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Una visión? Si... una hermosa visión...

Fin Capítulo III

**NOTAS:**

**HOLA! ME ENCANTA QUE ME MANDEN MAILS, ME GUSTARÍA QUE TAMBIÉN PUBLICARAN AQUÍ SUS COMENTARIOS... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO**

**BEXOS Y ABRAXOS **

**Jimena-chan**


	4. Una mirada tuya

Capítulo IV

UNA MIRADA TUYA

_Esta tarde_

_Ahora quiero amar algo lejano...  
Algún hombre divino  
Que sea como un ave por lo dulce,  
Que haya habido mujeres infinitas  
Y sepa de otras tierras, y florezca  
La palabra en sus labios, perfumada:  
Suerte de selva virgen bajo el viento... _

Y quiero amarlo ahora. Está la tarde  
Blanda y tranquila como espeso musgo,  
Tiembla mi boca y mis dedos finos,  
Se deshacen mis trenzas poco a poco.

Siento un vago rumor... Toda la tierra  
Está cantando dulcemente... Lejos  
Los bosques se han cargado de corolas,  
Desbordan los arroyos de sus cauces  
Y las aguas se filtran en la tierra  
Así como mis ojos en los ojos  
Que estoy sonañdo embelesada...

Pero  
Ya está bajando el sol de los montes,  
Las aves se acurrucan en sus nidos,  
La tarde ha de morir y él está lejos...  
Lejos como este sol que para nunca  
Se marcha y me abandona, con las manos  
Hundidas en las trenzas, con la boca  
Húmeda y temblorosa, con el alma  
Sutilizada, ardida en la esperanza  
De este amor infinito que me vuelve  
Dulce y hermosa...

_ Alfonsina Storni_

- Llegas tarde- replicó Bankotzu señalando el reloj.

-Lo siento, ayer me dormí tarde... leyendo- mintió.

- Tus ojos están llorosos.

¿Qué podía hacer, decirle: "lo siento, es que ayer me dormí tarde pensando en lo horrible que será mí destino y lo desdichada que seré se Sesshomaru me encuentra y me lleva con el" no claro, que no le diría eso.

-Bueno- dijo Bankotzu- tenemos muchos pedidos así que vamos a trabajar.-

El día comenzaba, la movilidad era bastante notoria, había tráfico, pero para suerte de Kagome no lo había en la calle donde estaba la repostería, era un lugar alejado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Demonios!... ¡Me quedé dormido!- gritó sacándose la pijama y vistiéndose, su cuerpo era por demás perfecto, su espalda era ancha y musculosa y su abdomen era duro y por que negarlo delicioso sus piernas tan perfectas que se podría decir, fue esculpido a mano. Le gustaba mucho el deporte, de hecho ese día había pensado en levantarse mas temprano para dar una caminata por la Colonia, pero definitivamente ni siquiera había podido despegar los ojos a la hora, pues se había quedado dormido soñando con kikyou... ella entre sus brazos... como la primera vez, pero... sus ojos no eran verdes... ¿Por qué en sus sueños eran verdes?

-Tal vez no soñé con Kikyou... ¡pero que tonterías digo!.. ya es tarde...- termino de colocarse la bata y bajo hasta al estacionamiento, sin desayunar, salió del lugar y lo primero que vio le amenizó el día: era la señora Kaede que tenía acorralado a algún incauto que tenía hambre.

- Lo compadezco- dijo con una risa que fue provocada por el descuido de la señora Kaede, pues al intentar coquetear con Inuyasha, saludarle y guiñarle el ojo, su "presa" había logrado escapar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cruzó la calle presurosa, debía comprar mas harina pues los pedidos no habían llegado y había que entregar los encargos para una boda y otros festejos.

-Kagome... olvidaste el dinero- "que torpe como pude olvidar el dinero", pensó y dio la media vuelta, esta vez, sin demasiado cuidado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giró el volante para pasar la calle previa al consultorio y solo pudo ver una frágil figura delante de él, freno desesperado y escuchando un golpe seco.

Se detuvo y al bajar, lo que vio fue a Kikyou inconciente... no, no, no era ella, era la chica nueva de la repostería de Bankotzu, estaba herida de su pierna, un raspón leve.

Bankotzu corrió hacia la chica e intentó moverla.

-¡No, podría tener alguna lesión en su columna- dijo inuyasha, sin quitarle la vista de encima – Llame a una ambulancia- y Bankotzu corrió al consultorio pues, como casi siempre, su teléfono no tenía línea...

Inuyasha se encontraba junto a Kagome y pudo observar sus hermosas facciones, tuvo la necesidad de tocar su rostro... ese frágil rostro, pero antes de poder hacerlo, ella abrió los ojos... "verdes"... pensaba el, ella intento levantarse peroel la detuvo.

-No se mueva, tranquila, ha sido arrollada, tranquila, la ayuda llegará pronto- le dijo serenamente, aunque por dentro se sentía bastante intranquilo, tanto que si seguía mirando esos ojos verdes el que necesitaría primeros auxilios sería el.

Kagome estaba tan fuera de sí, totalmente aturdida, por un momento no supo ni su nombre, después comenzó a sentir un dolor profundo en sus piernas y en su espalda.

- Aaahh- un gemido doloroso trajo de vuelta a Inuyasha quien para esas alturas seguramente ya había memorizado cada parte de su cara a la perfección.

-La ayuda no tardará- intento reconfortarlo y ella... lo miró.

¿Qué puede tener de fantástico una mirada?... Pues una mirada esconde un mundo... tus sentimientos mas profundos son conocidos en su reflejo, el amor de la gente hacia los demás les da su brillo... en fin una mirada es el retrato a detallados rasgos de una persona.

Él tragó saliva... ¡maldita sea¿Por qué demonios estaba nervioso, su mirada se clavó en la mirada de ella y el mundo desapareció: Las miradas de los curiosos, Tsubaki y Miroku, que acababan de llegar a la zona del accidente e incluso Bankotzu quien repetía que la ambulancia había llegado... sólo sus ojos verdes era lo que el veía... esos hermosos ojos dorados, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, estaba muy aturdida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Sr. Taimaru?- dijo el doctor con un semblante serio pero tranquilizador.

-¿Si?

-La señorita Higurashi se encuentra bien, tan solo un raspón en la rodilla y una leve contusión en la cabeza... nada serio- Inuyasha suspiró aliviado- ¿Quiere verla?-

-Claro- dijo- Ehm, tengo que ofrecerle una disculpa- dijo para disimular, pues lo que en verdad quería era volver a perderse en ese mar azul que cada vez lo estaba llamando más fuerte.

-Recuerde que el señor Hanik lo espera- dijo tsubaki total y absolutamente celosa pues nunca había visto que su jefe mostrara tanta atención por alguien... bueno si el la arrollo, pero ya estaba bien ¿Acaso necesitaba verla? Solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tocó la puerta del cuarto del hospital "adelante", esa voz... tan dulce... entró y lo que vio le impacto, una mujer de no mas de 22 increíblemente hermosa... delineó una bella sonrisa con sus finos labios y el observo sus ojos... "verdes".

De verdad creemos que al perder a alguien que amamos el mundo no es justo, por que la damos todo por ellos, por que reímos, oramos, lloramos, gritamos, subimos, bajamos, corremos y realizamos todas nuestras funciones solo por ellos... para ellos.

El amor encierra en su capullo muchos misterios... ¿por qué tiene que doler así? Pues la vida no es justa ¿Pero alguien nos dijo que sería justa? No.

El amor es así ¿Alguien nos dijo que sería de otra manera? No.

Duele demasiado, pero solo así debe ser ¿cómo conocer la felicidad si no sufrimos? Es imposible no se puede amar a plenitud sin haber perdido antes... sencillamente, no se puede...

Fin capítulo IV


	5. Sonrisa

Capítulo V

SONRISA...

_CON UNA SONRISA..._

**_Con una sonrisa puedo barrer_**

**_el dolor de un amigo_**

**_cuando el cielo aún está frío_**

**_y el sol no encuentra la salida_**

**_de una mano amiga_**

**_Con una sonrisa puedo comprar_**

**_la amistad de mi enemigo,_**

**_con tan sólo una palabra_**

**_que me acerque en la distancia_**

**_de su corazón herido._**

**_Con una sonrisa puedo camuflar_**

**_una lágrima perdida,_**

**_sedienta de una mano amiga_**

**_que te coja, que te abrace_**

**_que te llene de coraje._**

**_Con una sonrisa puedo robarte_**

**_un beso en un instante,_**

**_una caricia sin recelo_**

**_un "aún te quiero"_**

**_un "te llevo aquí dentro"._**

**_Con una sonrisa..._**

**_sólo... con una sonrisa._**

Creer que a veces nos perdemos en nuestros sentimientos parece ilógico, podríamos decir que casi mágico ¿Qué puede tener una sonrisa, ¿Sólo una gesticulación del rostro? ¿Sólo el impulso de lo agradable?... no una sonrisa encierra un mundo... es la locura de lo cuerdo... es el amor en un corazón sin esperanza... es perdernos en el mar creado por nuestras ilusiones.

-Hola- dijo él muy nervioso, pues tal vez en el momento en que la chica le sonrió estaba totalmente fuera de si y ahora que estaba consiente lo golpearía hasta el cansancio... "soy un ridículo" fue lo que paso por su mente.

-Hola... ¿Eres el enfermero?- Inuyasha sonrió... había olvidado por completo que traía su uniforme de consulta.

-No, no soy el enfermero

- Ah,... pues... ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy... el loco del auto- dijo algo avergonzado, pero al ver que la chica volvía a sonreírle el le correspondió.

-Pues, no pareces estar muy loco- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Me llamo Kagome y ¿Tú?-

-Soy Inuyasha Taimaru- y ella volvió a ver esos ojos dorados "hermosos" pensó... pero al ver por el espacio de la puerta, que Inuyasha no había cerrado por completo, a Bankotzu, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación, estaba allí en un hospital privado con heridas en el cuerpo y con un hombre que, por su apariencia, era muy respetable.

Los nervios comenzaron a hacer de las suyas en su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos humedecieron.

Inuyasha se percató de lo sucedido y sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, odiaba ver a una chica llorar y mas si esa chica era hermosa...como Kagome.

-¿Estas bien?- consulto con tristeza audible en su voz

-Y... yo...si...es solo...bueno...- y las lágrimas cayeron finalmente, esas gotas brillantes que corrían por sus mejillas dejaban a Inuyasha con un dolor en el pecho-no se como... voy a pagar esto...- terminó de decir desviando su vista de la de Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes- dijo sentándose en la cama a su lado- yo pagaré, después de todo, si estoy loco- dijo con una sonrisa y ahora era él el nervioso pues cuando la vio voltear hacia el y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa, la sangre que recorría su cuerpo se acelero hasta el punto de casi marearlo.

-No es necesario, Sr. Taimaru, ella es mi empleada, por lo tanto es mí responsabilidad ya que se lastimo en horas de trabajo- dijo Bankotzu. Inuyasha inmediatamente notó el tono celoso con que se lo decía, era increíble como aquella chica, que ninguno de los dos conocía bie, y que de hecho Inuyasha apenas sabía su nombre, fuera capaz de desatar una guerra de celos.

-Insisto- dijo Inuyasha viéndolo de manera fugaz por haber interrumpid ese momento con la chica de hermosos ojos verdes.

- Sr. Taimaru, el Sr. Hanik llamó al móvil... lo espera en su consultorio- comentó la lengua viperina de Tsubaki, pues había estado escuchando todo lo que Inuyasha le decía a "esa chiquilla" y por supuesto, no hay que decirlo, estaba celosa, dándole a Kagome la misma mirada que le dio en el consultorio el día que fue a pedir el teléfono.

-Gracias Tsubaki- dijo el volviendo a mirara a Kagome- ésta es mí tarjeta- le dijo mostrándole un papel pequeño- si necesitas algo, solo llámame.-

-Gracias por sus atenciones Sr.- dijo Bankotzu quien había decidido interrumpir pues la cara de Kagome solo reflejaba el deseo de abrazarse a Inuyasha-

-Adiós- dijo Inuyasha regalándole una vez más una sonrisa

-A- adiós- respondió totalmente atontada por la sonrisa del hombre... el la atropelló y por alguna extraña razón no sentía rabia hacia el, sabia que podían despedirla por su descuido y que todo sería su culpa... pero... que demonios... que hombre...

Salió del cuarto seguido de Bankotzu, ya se conocían pero al verdad es que nunca fueron íntimos ni mucho menos, solo una relación de mera camaradería.

-Sr. Le ruego que me deje pagar los gastos me siento muy apenado por lo que paso- dijo Inuyasha sacando su cartera.

-No se preocupe, Kagome es mí responsabilidad como ya le dije- dijo un poco ofendido pues creía que Inuyasha, al sacar su cartera quería restregarle en la cara que el era un doctor muy reconocido y que podía pagarle hasta un transplante de riñón si se requería.

- Yo la arroye y se que si pago me sentiré un poco menos culpable-

-Mmmmm... está bien... pero, le ruego tengas mas cuidado, pudo haber matado a Kagome. "Que exagerado" pensó, si ni siquiera habían tenido que coserla ni nada solo un golpecillo.

Inuyasha se dirigió a la caja del hospital y estando al punto de llegar sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-Hola Miroku ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Que que hago aquí!... casi asesinas a una chica- dijo visiblemente nervioso. Inuyasha rió divertido ante l comentario de su amigo que solo se limitó a realizar una mueca de desentendimiento en su cara para seguir con su diálogo.

-¿Cómo está la chica?-

-Bien, solo unos golpes... nada de que preocuparse-

-Ay amigo... pues ya que me dices que está bien, no puede evitar notar el parecido que tiene con Kikyou... ¿lo notaste?

-No- mintió ¿Por qué demonios todo le hablaba de ella? Parecía que ni un solo día de su vida podría estar en paz y poder sólo vivir con lo que ahora tenía.

-Era bellísima-

Le diré a Sango si sigues con tus comentarios lujuriosos- ambos rieron e Inuyasha finalmente pago la cuenta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Segura que ya te sientes bien?

-Si Bankotzu, solo fue un golpe sin chiste, tenemos que seguir con el trabajo-

-Si tienes razón... Aún hay varios pedidos que hacer, pero te llevo a tu casa sería muy egoísta de mí parte hacerte trabajar sabiendo que acabas de sufrir un trauma- Allí estaba otra vez con sus paranoias.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó a su casa y vio a su flamante esposa esperándolo con una cena hecha por ella... Otro aniversario juntos y felices, habían tenido muchas peleas, si, pero siempre se habían sabido arreglar, desde que se conocieron sango había ayudado a Miroku a quitar esas desagradables costumbres que tenía... ¿De verdad creía que todas las chicas querían tener un hijo con él? Pues eso es lo que el pensaba antes de tener una relación con Sango, pero cuando el la conoció lo supo: No había mujer en el mundo de la que quisiera un hijo más que de ella.

Se sentó junto a su mujer y cenaron entre pequeños besos y palabras que solo hablaban del inmenso amor que se profesaban, también conversaron sobre el incidente que había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas, comentaron sobre la chica que hacía pasteles y eso le recordó a sango que debía hacer un encargo sorpresa pues el cumpleaños de Miroku estaba cerca y planeaba hacerle un fiesta.

Habían hablado desde hace mucho de tener hijos, pero las circunstancias por ahora no se lo permitían, sin embargo desde hace unos meses esas circunstancias habían dejado de ser entorpecedores de vida y simplemente habían pasado a un segundo término.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cenaba en un restaurante formal pero no demasiado, había tenido un día pesado el señor Hanik parecía haber tenido una recaída pues sus análisis de sangre indicaban que había consumido algún tipo de medicamento, más específico: antidepresivos, tenía que buscar la manera de hacerle ve que hasta que el aceptara que tenía un problema, entonces podría ayudarle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí esta bien Bankotzu, de aquí puedo regresarme a casa...- dijo en un tono divertido pero a la vez fastidiado... ¿Qué ese hombre no podía comprender que era una mujer adulta que sabía cuidarse sola? Bueno esta bien... la arrollaron pero eso no significa que sea una chica boba que anda por ahí sin hacer caso a advertencias y sin pensar lo que puede pasar... ¿O si?... no, no, no, definitivamente no.

-Kagome creo que sería prudente llevarte a casa ya es tarde-

-...Son las 7- dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano- Adiós Bankotzu mañana terminaremos los pedidos- finalizó al fin caminando rápido para que Bankotzu desistiera de su juego "policías y ladrones".

Camino por las calles ciertamente la avenida previa al lugar donde se encontraban los edificios en donde ella rentaba un modesto cuarto era una de las mas transitadas no por que hubiera oficinas si no por que se encontraban la mayoría de los restaurantes de todo tipo: elegantes, no tantos y unos que de plano solo eran para cuando no tienes nada que hacer o para pasarla bien y hacer ruido con los amigos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomaba café, después de haber terminado su cena, ciertamente ese habito había empezado e la facultad de psicología pues los estudios eran muy pesados además de que el nunca fue el estudiante modelo, ni siquiera dedicado, pero la pasión por su carrera lo hicieron ponerse a raya.

Tal vez ya debería descansar, tal vez rentar una película... si, podría ser, fue sacado de sus pensamientos con una imagen que no creyó volver a ver tan pronto, si no hasta es día siguiente. Era la chica de ojos verdes y de hermosa sonrisa... atravesando la calle.

Dejó el dinero en la mesa, suficiente para liquidar lo que acababa de consumir, y salió, la chica estaba llegando a la acera pero no lo vio, simplemente siguió caminando, hasta que se topó con una enorme figura.

-Que bueno que ya tienes cuidado- dijo el sosteniéndola pues con su choque repentino, había perdido el equilibrio.

Levantó la vista y vio sus ojos dorados, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en su rostro y por ende, se dibujo también en el rostro de él.

-Disculpe, soy torpe- dijo apenada, pues a esas alturas, acababa de darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba sostenido únicamente por los brazos de él.

-No se preocupe, oiga…- titubeó un poco ¿Por qué se sentía como un niño de secundaria a punto de invitar a una linda chica a tomar un helado? Se sentía en verdad ridículo.- ¿Le gustaría tomar un café?-

-Pues… yo verá…- Pensó en que tal vez sería bueno regresar a casa ahora.

-Oh, lo siento, es verdad, está lastimada-

-No, no es eso, me siento bien… está bien- "supongo que llegar un poco mas tarde no me afectará" fue lo que pensó, además, ni siquiera tenía que pedir permiso…

-Bien, vamos-

Y caminaron de vuelta al restaurante donde el se encontraba anteriormente, al entrar la gente lo volvió a ver con esa mirada con la que muchas veces nos hemos topado… esa mirada de "otra vez tu", sin embrago, no prestó atención a las miradas.

Pidieron ambos un café, en realidad él mas despierto no podía estar, todavía se preguntaba como esa hermosa chica no le había soltado un golpe cuando supo que había sido él el responsable de que pasara por semejante trauma y que además se haya retrasado en su trabajo… Bankotzu se lo dijo.

-Así que… ¿vives con tus padres?- preguntó solo intentando saber algo de la chica.

-¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron que no dieras datos personales a extraños? Él rió abiertamente, la chica no solo era hermosa si no también muy simpática, le recordó la primera vez que salió con Kikyou, que de no haber sido por que ambos traían unas copas de más, seguramente el asusto habría sido por demás aburrido, y en este caso era contrario, pero ¿por qué cuando estaba con ella pensaba en Kikyou? La situación lo estaba estresando un poco.

-Bueno, solo quería saberlo para saber si tengo que ofrecerles disculpas a ellos también.

-No te preocupes… ambos murieron-

No supo que decir en ese momento... ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

-Lo siento… yo… no-

-No importa… tu no lo sabias- lo interrumpió, le regalo una sonrisa y sacó su monedero- Debo irme, si no se me hará mas tarde y no me gusta estar solo en la calle tan noche-

-Te llevo-

-No gracias, no me gustaría desviarte- lo dijo aún sin saber en donde vivía el... de hecho lo dijo por mero nerviosismo.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes donde vivo- dijo divertido, como adivinándole el pensamiento- además, no puedo dejar que tan linda dama ande sola- noto el leve sonrojo que se creo en las mejillas de la chica, eso le causo un sentimiento entre ternura y pertenencia, lo que le causaba la chica era demasiado extraño, bueno, las circunstancias en las que se conocieron no son del todo normales…

-Está bien. Dijo ella- Pero solo por que insiste- recalcó con esa sonrisa que Inuyasha estaba empezando a necesitar.

-Háblame de "tu", Kagome-

Y salieron del restaurante, el trayecto a el lugar que Kagome rentaba fue mas bien callado solo algunas preguntas de trabajo y un aleve charla de el gusto de Kagome por ir a vivir ahí… por supuesto, nada a fondo, pues no pretendía aturdirlo con su historia del como debía huir si no seria infeliz para siempre, así que sólo le dijo que le gustaba ese lugar.

Llegaron y ella se despidió con un "gracias, nos vemos" y su sonrisa, al igual que el le dijo "hasta mañana" pues sabía que trabajaba enfrente de donde el laboraba… quería verla de nuevo.

Subió a su cuarto y no hizo caso a preguntas de Myoga sobre el visible raspón en su rodilla ni sus preguntas de la hora de llegada, pues para el era extraño que siendo que la chica siempre llegaba temprano, ahora no lo hiciera. Se metió a bañar y se acostó después de secarse el pelo con una sola cosa en la cabeza… Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se mecía en la silla detrás del escritorio en ese cuarto en el que complementaba su trabajo después del consultorio, pero en verdad ni siquiera sabia exactamente que era lo que hacía solo quería verla de nuevo a ella… Kagome.

Fin Cáp V


	6. Para verte

Capítulo VI

PARA VERTE

_Me interesa amarte, quiero amarte_

_  
déjame amarte, porque quiero amarte_

_  
amarte es mi presente, es mi futuro_

_  
quiero amarte, sueño amarte_

_  
amarte es mi alma, amarte es ser_

_  
amarte es sentir, amarte es vivir_

_  
déjame amarte, amarte... amarte._

Ya era bastante tarde... y el aún no lograba verla, pero bueno, que tan fácil puedes ver a alguien cuando estas en un consultorio escuchando los problemas de los demás y además ella se la pasa en la cocina de aquel local terminando apresuradamente con los pedidos que, por culpa de él, no pudo terminar... suspiró... tal vez hoy no la vería.

-Sr. Taimaru ¿quiere un café?- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa sensual... café, tomo café con ella ayer... ¡que demonios! Ahora ni siquiera podía beber café pues ella se atravesaba en su mente.

-No muchas gracias Tsubaki- Esa mujer era de su confianza, sin embargo había algo en ella que no le agradaba del todo, sentía que escondía algo, pero nunca supo muy bien que era, apenas llevaba un año y medio trabajando con el... sin embargo el no estaba para andar con paranoias ni mucho menos perder el tiempo en esas cosas.

-Dígame, ¿Qué paciente esperamos hoy?-

-A la señora Misthe, hoy la da de alta... el señor Hanik llamó lo verá mañana-

-Muy bien- Y la chica salió contoneando su cadera muy sensualmente, Inuyasha podía percibirlo, aunque el era un hombre de valores, las fantasías afloraban en su mente, eso le causaba bastante gracia...

La vio salir y siguió revisando varios expedientes que tenía en su escritorio... y escucho la voz de Tsubaki, pareciera que estaba discutiendo con alguien... si... lo sabía... era un reverendo metiche... se acercó hasta la entrada de su sala de consulta y lo que escucho lo dejó intrigado, no por que fuera algo fuerte, que por supuesto lo era, si no por que no entendió nada...

-Ya te dije que te veré después- dijo Tsubaki- No es conveniente que nos vean ahora juntos... si ya se que pasaron dos años... pero igual... podrían sospechar... ¡Tú y tu maldita obsesión por ella!... esta bien... no... él va a ser mío no importa cuanto te burles... hablaremos después... adiós- y colgó.

¿Sospechar, ¿Sería suyo? Esto le causaba un sentimiento entre culpa por haber escuchado lo que no debía y otro sentimiento que mas bien se asemejaba con la curiosidad ¿qué o quién sería con lo que Tsubaki se escuchaba tan obsesionada?.

Bueno, bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato, si muy bien, pero ¿a quién le importa el estúpido gato?... por lo menos a él no. Se asomó un poco más para ver si Tsubaki estaba marcando o haciendo algo sospechoso, por que de repente le entró el complejo de detective, se asomó sólo un poco y ah... que maravillosa es la vida que hace de las consecuencias, a veces, un placer al por mayor..., ahí estaba ella, parada en la puerta del local, firmando lo que parecía una entrega... que importaba, lo único que le incomodo es que observó que Bankotzu, mientras ella recibía e indicaba el lugar donde debía ir el pedido, la observaba de pies a cabeza y su mirada no era exactamente de inspección era mas bien de ternura o... ¿Deseo?... sintió un golpe de celos en el estómago y tuvo la apremiante necesidad de acercarse a ella y hacer que esa mirada del rostro de Bankotzu desapareciera.

-Sr. Taimaru ¿Saldrá?

-Ehm, tengo un poco de hambre, iré a la pastelería de enfrente por un panque o algo-

-Pero señor usted nunca...- no terminó pues Inuyasha ya tenía medio cuerpo en la repostería, por supuesto Tsubaki volvió a sentir esa punzada... celos.

-Buenos días- dijo él saludándola y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para saludar a Bankotzu.

-Buen día- dijo ella sonriendo ante el afortunado encuentro de ambos- Desea desayunar algo aquí-

-Si, me gustaría saber que tal cocinas-

-Vas a sorprenderte- dijo ella haciendo una cara orgullosa

-Así pues demuéstramelo- dijo el siguiéndole el juego.

-Mmmm sr. Taimaru es un honor venderle algo, si tomamos en cuenta que usted nunca, en los años que llevamos siendo vecinos, ha comprado algo aquí- Por supuesto esto lo dijo para ponerlo en evidencia.

-Bueno, Bankotzu. La razón es sencilla: tiene usted por repostera a una mujer muy hermosa y que además, presume de ser buena cocinera...- Por supuesto esas palabras causaron el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome, quien se prestó a seguirle el juego-

-No lo presumo señor, lo soy- y entonces comenzó una guerra de palabras en donde el la retaba a hacer si mejor comentario y ella lo incitaba a que le pidiera cocinar.

Finalmente Inuyasha se decidió por una rebanada de pastel que Kagome había hecho hace a penas unas horas, "delicioso" pensó mientras se lo comía "¿Sus labios sabrán igual de dulces?" fue el pensamiento que de repente asalto su mente y no sintió ningún tipo de culpa al pensarlo, de hecho el deseo de probar esos labios cada vez se hacía más fuerte, la chica frente de él estaba sacándolo completamente de sus casillas, la manera en que movía sus manos haciendo las labores del local, la mirada fugaz que le entregaba al sentir la de el sobre ella la sonrisa que estaba siempre dibujada en su rostro... y por un momento olvido que tenía trabajo, que debía regresar, que Bankotzu rodeaba el lugar cada tres segundos, que Tsubaki había estado mandándole mensajes a su móvil por que seguramente ya había llegado un paciente, todo eso estaba olvidado y solo por ella.

Entonces una frase lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Tú móvil lleva como diez minutos sonando- dijo Kagome. Y el se sintio ridículo, seguramente ella se había dado cuento de que estaba babeando pensando en ella y como podría robarle un beso.

-Mmm, este... si, oye debo regresar pero... me gustaría que fuéramos a comer saliendo de aquí ¿qué te parece?- cerró la pregunta, sintiendo nervios por su respuesta.

-Me gustaría- finalizó ella, ese hombre le agradaba sobre manera, era atento, dulce, guapo, inteligente, sexy... ¡Pero que estaba pensando, se había quedando viendo al chico que seguramente el pensaba que era una tonta... "¡soy una tonta!".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salieron justo a las 2:30 de la tarde, Kagome pensó que caminaría, pero para su sorpresa, el chico le abrió la puerta de ese automóvil tan fascinante, aunque a ella, eso en verdad ni le impactaba y mucho menos le importaba, recordó a los amigos de su padre siempre cambiando de auto como cambiaban de ropa... un gasto tan inútil.

Durante el trayecto discutieron adonde irían a comer, finalmente se decidieron por un restaurante que a Inuyasha le gustaba mucho "Notze" la comida ahí era deliciosa.

Bajaron del auto y siguieron bromeando sobre los pastelillos del local, Inuyasha le advertía que si seguía haciéndolos el mundo moriría por una congestión, y así se les fue el rato mientras comían...

Es extraño, pero pasa muy seguido, cuando sentimos que conocemos a alguien desde hace años y tan sólo hemos estado con ellas unos días... momentos inolvidables.

Salieron del restaurante.

-Quiero que conozcan un lugar-

-Es tarde, creo que ya debería regresar-

-Significa mucho para mí- Estas palabras hicieron que ella asintiera. Manejo hasta un pequeño mirador, estaban solos, el bajo del auto y la invitó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Bajó del auto tras el, se sentaron el borde de aquel lugar, poco a poco la platica se inició mas intima, hablaban sobre sus pasados, Kagome le contó lo doloroso de la muerte de su padre, y como nunca había conocido a su madre, por supuesto, omitiendo el detalle de Sesshomaru.

El le correspondió de igual manera, le contó sobre Kikyou, sobre el infortunio de haberla perdido, y de cómo logro salir adelante gracias a la ayuda de Miroku y de Sango amigos de él de hace bastante tiempo, no supo en que momento las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, era la congoja de saber que una persona tan buena como él hubiese pasado por todo eso...

Inuyasha se percató de las lágrimas de la chica y no supo muy bien como ella ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, quería hacerla sentir bien, hacerla sentir que el la necesitaba en ese momento, por que así era, desde el momento en que vio esa dulce mirada y esa hermosa sonrisa, supo que esa chica era capaz de aliviar cualquier tipo de dolor, era algo totalmente ilógico pero... de alguna manera sabia que era correcto.

Se separó de ella solo un poco, la moró a los ojos.

-Se que va a sonar tonto y si después de lo que te diga no quieres seguir hablándome esta bien.- Kagome lo miró con intriga ¿Sería posible que estuviera deseando lo mismo?

-No se por que... pero desde que te vi solo quiero una cosa... solo quiero estar contigo y no separarme de ti...- Kagome no supo que decir, acababa de comprobar que definitivamente si podían coincidir sus pensamientos.

-Quiero besarte- dijo el medio ido ya por la cercanía. Kagome sonrió a modo de aprobación...

Fin CAP VI

Muchas Gracias:

Willrina: Muchas gracias por leerlo a mí también me gusta tu trabajo. Un abrazo.

Serena tsukino chiba: Hola! Muchas gracias por estar aquí y si lo se los ojos verdes no tienen nada que ver con Kagome, la idea era dejar los personajes tal cual, pero la insistencia de mi hermano por tenerla con ojos verdes... bueno no importa, el caso es mas adelante en este se hace mención mínima del color de sus ojos.El lemon viene pronto, pues no puedo ponerlo así nada mas... es en el capítulo X creo, pero no te desesperes, yo actualizo casi diario. Un abrazo.

Fesabi: muchas gracias! Me alientas a seguir de verdad, ya viene el lemon!. Un abrazo.

Mariesmac: Peke que grata sorpresa tenerte aki! Ya me acostumbre a ti TQM!. Un abrazo

Bexos y Abraxos

Jimena-chan


	7. A tu lado las piezas del rompecabezas

Capítulo VII

A TU LADO... LAS PIEZAS DEL ROMPECABEZAS.

_Poema de Amor mujer amada_

_Esos ojos que hoy_

_alumbran mi camino._

_cuando seamos despojos de la tierra._

_cuando sobre nuestras cabezas,_

_la insolente hierba tornase crecer,_

_te esperaré de pie._

_Como bravo Capitán_

_junto al timón de la vida._

_cuando seamos un breve polvo de quimera,_

_un arsenal del tiempo, un recuerdo_

_te esperaré,_

_me sentirás en el viento, en las nubes,_

_en las aguas cristalinas de los ríos,_

_en las olas del mar._

_En fin mujer amada mía_

_no habrá vastedad del universo_

_dónde yo no te espere,_

_y cuando la tierra no sea mas_

_que el espacio infinito de los cielos_

_en una breve estrella,_

_en un pequeño punto luminoso_

_te esperaré. _

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos se acercó lentamente a ella, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, se detuvo en cuanto sintió sus labios, sin besarla, solo sintiendo esa parte de su rostro por el cual había estado gritando desde que la vio.

_EL AMOR ES LO SUBLIME DE LA VIDA,  
COSAS QUE NO TIENEN FRONTERA.  
PERDURA SOBRE TODO EN EL MUNDO SIN BARRERA.  
REVIVE LA ESPERANZA Y LA FE PERDIDA_

Nunca pensó que sentiría algo así, no quería comparar, pero para besar a kikyou, había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo, pues eso casi no lo sentía, pero ella... tan dósil y dulce, tan perfecta, rindiéndose ante él, cual dulce marea en el océano despavorido que avanza no importando que pueda pasar... sólo eso, importaba sólo eso.

_PENETRA EN CUALQUIER ALMA ESCONDIDA;  
HACE DE UNA ILUSION UNA QUIMERA,  
DA SU MUSICA DE PAZ A SU MANERA  
Y TRAE UN LENITIVO A LA EXISTENCIA VIVIDA_

Y sus labios la tomaron, un beso tímido, sintiendo como era correspondido, su corazón latía como si estuviera cayendo de un décimo piso, la sangre corría por su cuerpo de manera rápida y sentía el aliento de aquella chica, que lo tenía totalmente loco.

_SE VEN LAS COSAS MAS BELLA,  
MAS APACIBLES A LOS OJOS,  
Y NUNCA SE SIENTE ENOJOS_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que algo le pertenecía tan férreamente que no quería soltarla, ambos sin aire, pues en ese momento no lo necesitaban.

Kagome, por su parte, sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que quería desde que lo vio, ese hombre y su enorme cuerpo protegiéndola de una manera tan sublime... sabía que a su lado no correría peligro... pero tampoco estaba segura de decirle lo de Sesshomaru, tal vez era mejor esperar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí otro carro muy fino los observaba, su conductora con los dedos fijos es el manubrio, pensaba en la manera de deshacerse de la chica... tal vez era hora de cobrar un favor...

Llegó a su casa y tomó el teléfono, encendiendo un cigarrillo al tiempo que marcaba el teléfono-

-Creí que no querías hablarme por que sospecharían de nosotros-

-Eso no importa ahora, quiero un favor-

-Ahora no puedo ir contigo, pero dime de que se trata, y tal vez te de un consejo-

-Una chica... el y ella...- no podía continuar de la rabia que sentía-

-Entiendo... bueno... esto es lo que harás...-

La mujer escucho esbozando una sonrisa, el plan no sólo era perfecto si no que también le traería enormes beneficios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manejaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había olvidado la última vez que se había apasionado tanto con un beso, bueno... estaba tan feliz que hasta canto todo el regreso a su casa después de haberla dejado en su cuarto que rentaba... "gracias a Dios nadie me escucha" pensó, sabiendo perfectamente que el canto no era un don que poseyera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los días, Miroku estaba al tanto de la nueva etapa que comenzaba su mejor amigo, así que para celebrarlo se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña reunión, por supuesto Kagome se ofreció de inmediato a cocinar los postres...Sango y ella se habían conocido días atrás, cuando Miroku las presento, producto de su extenuante "curiosidad", como el la llamaba, Sango y Kagome habían hecho buenas migas, puesto que hasta habían salido de compras unas cuantas veces

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en el mismo mirador donde hace apenas unos días se habían declarado su amor, ella estaba recargada en su pecho sentada entre sus piernas, su espalda apoyada en el pecho de él, los brazos de Inuyasha, la rodeaban por la cintura de manera protectora.

-Oye- dijo, sabiendo que tal vez su necesidad de saciar dudas harían que el se sintiera incomodo- yo quería... preguntarte... acerca de...-

-Kikyou- La interrumpió él, y Kagome se giró para verlo, pensó que al hacerlo él estaría en la mejor disposición para contestar todas sus preguntas, pero se equivoco, lo que encontró fue un rostro por demás triste, pero no sabía exactamente que sentimiento se reflejaba en el... dolor... angustia... molestia... tal vez ella era demasiado entrometida... tal vez solo debía callarse.

-Entiendo... oye que te parece si me invitas al cine- dijo ella con esa sonrisa y de inmediatamente a el volvió su tranquilidad

-Y ¿por qué no me invitas tú?- le dijo él con un dejo de sarcasmo- Creo que tu debes pagar esta vez...- lo dijo riendo- No me harás pagar esta vez- sentenció riendo.

-¿A si?-

-Si-

-Pues puedo hacer que hagas lo que yo quiera ¿sabes?- dijo ella mirándolo pícaramente

-Ah si... quiero ver como- Kagome se encontraba aún sentada entre sus piernas, tomo su rostro y le dio un apasionado beso, pero cuando las lenguas comenzaron a danzar ella se separó, Inuyasha gimió molesto por el rompimiento de contacto e intento volver a besarla. Kagome se acercaba un poco y dejaba que él sintiera su aliento, pero cuando iba a besarla ella se apartaba, pronto Inuyasha entendió que si quería seguir poseyendo su boca, debía acceder a lo que ella pedía

-Tú ganas- dijo con una risa.

-Y quiero palomitas- dijo ella también riendo y en tono de broma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Con esto caerá- dijo un hombre alto, muy apuesto, dándole una botella a una mujer hermosa y sensual, quien lo tomo y sonrió al hombre.

Se preparó para irse, pero el hombre la detuvo de un brazo.- ¿Crees que voy a regalártela?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-

-Tu sabes... que te deseo... demasiado- dijo el hombre acercándose a la mujer y tomando sus labios, para después pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo y tumbarla en la cama donde sació todos sus bestiales deseos... por supuesto la mujer no se quejó, lo había disfrutado tanto como él.

-Me voy, mañana trabajo temprano.

-Tsubaki, recuérdalo, si no quieres matarlo, solo un poco en la bebida-

-Claro Sesshomaru, lo recordaré- "y esa niña tampoco lo olvidará" pensó.

Salió de la habitación de hotel dejando a un Sesshomaru desnudo en la cama y con un solo pensamiento "debo encontrara a Kagome, va a ser mía, sea cual sea el precio".

Era un hombre increíblemente sensual, sin embargo, era frío y calculador, decía que no creía en el amor, sin embargo, estaba despechado, por una mujer que lo dejó... no, el no siempre había sido así, la vida y las circunstancias lo habían hecho así...

Flash Back

-Sesshomaru... no puedo seguir con esto... siempre que planeamos hacer algo, el trabajo siempre te absorbe y ya no tienes tiempo para mí- dijo la mujer visiblemente dolida, era una mujer buena, pero ya estaba hasta el límite con la situación.

-Rin... tu sabes que todo esto lo hago por nosotros... ¿Piensas irte?- dijo el con un tono de dolor, al ver a la chica saliendo del departamento... con un par de maletas.

-Lo siento Sesshomaru... te amo, pero no puedo continuar con esto- y sin decir palabra la dejó ir. Esto era siempre lo que recordaba después de hacer el amor, a esa mujer, a ella... no pudo detenerla, quería amarla, hacerle el amor todas las noches y dormir solo para saber que ella estaba a su lado... por eso, por eso nunca dejaría que ninguna mujer se burlara de él, y mucho menos que le negara estar con él, por que el era Sesshomaru... nadie, pero nadie podía decirle que no.

Fin Flash Back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Te gusto la película?- le pregunto el saliendo de la sala mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía hacia la salida-

-Si, pero me gustas mas tu...- dijo Kagome a pocos metros del auto.

Cuando se encontraron ya afuera del auto, antes de que Kagome pudiera hacer algo, el la tomo por la cintura, parecía increíble que a pesar de haber sufrido ambos tanto, juntos simplemente parecía que nada había pasad, Kagome sentía una inmensa curiosidad de saber cual era el pasado en la muerte de Kikyou, sin embargo, su último intento, le costó una desagradable mueca por parte de Inuyasha, no quería volver a ver eso en el rostro de él.

Un beso fue lo que en ese momento se vio, primero muy tierno, dejando ver el sentimiento tan puro que ambos compartían, pero al cabo de un poco, el beso se torno meramente apasionado... Ya no podía amarla mas, eso era lo que sentía su pecho parecía explotar cada vez que la veía, que la besaba, que sentía su respiración cerca de él, ganas enormes de no dejarla nunca... eso era lo que sentía.

-Vamos- dijo ella tomando su mano para subir al coche- debo regresar, mañana debo trabajar... y tu también.

-Solo un poco más, no me gusta que vivas sola... algo podría pasarte- sentenció preocupado, no estaba bien que una chica de su belleza viviera sola.-

-Vamos Inuyasha nada ocurrirá-

-Está bien, vamos, pero mañana te veo temprano- Subieron al auto y condujo hasta el edificio donde Kagome rentaba, le dio un último beso y la vio bajarse del auto.

-Adiós- dijo ella- duerme bien-

-Adiós, lo intentaré, pero sería más fácil si tu estuvieras a mí lado- Eso era lo que en verdad quería, quería estar con ella día y noche, quería amarla de todas las maneras... solo el tiempo diría cuando.

La vio subir las escaleras y se alejo de susurrando... "Buenas noches mi amor".

**Gracias! He actualizado rápido por que me han pedido el lemon (esa paciencia...) muchas gracias por estar aquí espero sea de su agrado**

**Bexos y Abraxos**

**Jimena-chan**


	8. Si no es contigo

Capítulo VIII

SI NO ES CONTIGO

_AMOR ETERNO_

_PODRÁ NUBLARSE EL SOL ETERNAMENTE;_

_  
PODRÁ SECARSE EN UN INSTANTE EL MAR;_

_  
PODRÁ ROMPERSE EL EJE DE LA TIERRA_

_  
COMO UN DÉBIL CRISTAL._

_  
¡TODO SUCEDERÁ! PODRÁ LA MUERTE_

_  
CUBRIRME CON SU FÚNEBRE CRESPÓN;_

_  
PERO JAMÁS EN MÍ PODRÁ APAGARSE_

_  
LA LLAMA DE TU AMOR_

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

Llevaban varios días saliendo casi todas las noches, recordó como era salir con su padre, siempre la hacía reír, a veces creía que su padre donde quiera que estuviese lo había mandado para ella, habían superado algunas dificultades, sin embargo, los celos de Inuyasha hacia Bankotzu habían provocado ya una serie de discusiones que siempre terminaban en una maratónica reconciliación de besos, abrazos y palabras dulces.

Caminaba con Sango por la plaza comercial, necesitaba comprar ropa, la que tenía lucía bastante desgastada, además Sango y ella ya llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo salir solas, pues sus amores simplemente insistían en ir con ellas a todos lados... por lo tanto no podían disfrutar de una charla entre mujeres sin que un despistado Inuyasha o un pervertido Miroku les recalcara que no entendían nada.

-Oye Sango tu tienes mucho tiempo de conocer a Inuyasha ¿Verdad?

-Si, bueno nos conocimos cuando Miroku y yo comenzamos a salir, ellos han sido amigos desde la preparatoria- Sango la miró y supo que Kagome deseaba hablar de Inuyasha más a fondo.

-Últimamente Inuyasha y yo hemos discutido...-

-Por celos- interrumpió Sango, parecía entender perfectamente la mirada que Kagome tenía, era extraño, sabía que Inuyasha era muy celoso, sin embargo... cuando estuvo con Kikyou nunca discutieron por eso... quizá era el miedo de perder otra vez a la persona que mas amaba... era una situación difícil tanto para Kagome como para Inuyasha... ninguno de los dos conocía muy bien su pasado.

-Si. La verdad no es muy seguido, pero se pone muy celoso con Bankotzu, cuando el sabe que es mí jefe y que además el me dio el trabajo cuando mas lo necesitaba- cerró su argumento Kagome, sintiéndose un poco culpable de poner a la amiga de inuyasha de hace años en un dilema como ese.

-Inuyasha es así, lo seguirá haciendo, pero... no me digas que no te agrada...- ¿Qué no le agrada, claro que le agrada, la agradaba saber que el hombre quería tenerla sólo para él, pero creía que tal vez él estuviera pensando cosas que no eran, a lo mejor desconfiaba de ella y eso no le gustaba, se suponía que confiaba en ella...

-Si... si me agrada- concluyó definitivamente no podía seguir con el tema, estaban tan tranquilas y se la estaban pasando muy bien... era cierto, ese tema sólo debía hablarse con Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba cerca de hora y media esperándola afuera de el edificio donde rentaba, que extraño... ella nunca llegaba tarde, tal vez le había pasado algo... "no, no, no, no empieces con paranoias...", se estaba empezando a asustar...

Cuando decidió subir al auto para ir a ir a buscarla vio una imagen que, al principio, le pareció sólo una visión... pero, no... era cierto, era Kagome... su Kagome bajándose del auto de Bankotzu... muy sonriente y él también.

Sintió un golpe en el estómago y en su espalda al mismo tiempo, sintió por un momento que caería... ¿lo estaba engañando?... parecía que si... de pronto llegaron a su cabeza todas esas imágenes donde los veía reír, donde el intentaba cualquier cosa para estar muy cerca de ella, donde lo escuchaba decir siempre lo afortunado que era de haberle dado el trabajo a ELLA a SU Kagome, y de pronto ella lo vio, le sonrió pues en verdad su inocencia era desmesurada ella sentía no haber hecho algo malo, pero él... pensaba todo lo contrario... "sínica" fue la palabra que resonó en su mente y antes de que ella pudiera llegar al auto, el arrancó, Kagome se quedó pasmada... él ¿había huido de ella?...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó a su departamento... no sabía si el dolor de cabeza era por la rutina diaria tan pesada que llevaba o por lo que había visto... pero ¿qué es lo que había visto realmente había visto?... lo que vio no la inculpaba en nada... ni siquiera se habían tomado de la mano o algo...

Pero lo que lo tenía en ese hilo de desilusión fue la imaginación que en ese momento si poseía, la imaginaba en sus brazos disfrutando de apasionados besos como aquellos que compartía solo con ella... con ella... tal vez la había tenido en las sábanas de su cama, era algo que le hacía perder la cabeza... el nunca, nunca había intentado proponerle algo así, no por que no quisiera, pues era lo que mas deseaba, si no por que quería que fuera muy especial... necesitaban aún tiempo, y ella tal vez ya había estrenado su cuerpo con él...

Se recostó en la cama la furia no lo dejaba hacer nada ni dormir, ni llorar, nada.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó pues no había dormido nada, se ducho conm agua helada y salió al consultorio, cuando llego Tsubaki como siempre lo saludo pero entonces el no le respondió supo de inmediato que algo había pasado, no sabía que era hasta que la chica, la nueva dueña del corazón de su jefe, entro por la puerta, con semblante preocupado, entonces...lo supo.

-Ja con que la chica ya tan pronto lo fastidio... esto será sencillo- Dijo Tsubaki en voz baja, y se acomodó en la silla de manera que podía escuchar la conversación dentro de aquel cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayer, pensé que nos veríamos, te vi... anoche afuera del edificio pero... te fuiste... y-

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu cita- le interrumpió el con ese aire de arrogancia que a veces mostraba-

-¿De que hablas?- Dijo ella, con un gesto de confusión en su rostro

-¿Qué de que hablo, no te hagas... hablo de tu cita con él-

-¿El?

- Si Bankotzu... dime Kagome ¿aprendiste a besar conmigo para complacerlo a él?- y entonces Kagome sintió una punzada en el corazón... ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?

-No se que te pasa, pero por ningún motivo te permito que me faltes el respeto- y una cachetada se dejó oír en los oídos de Tsubaki.

La vio salir con llanto en los ojos y sonrió... eso no estaba en su plan... pero... servía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día había sido largo... no había parado de llorar, se sentía adolorida, parecía que todo estaba en su contra, tal vez debía irse... tenía ahorrado dinero... si eso haría, mañana sería su último día de trabajo, se marcharía por la noche... "Inuyasha" y pensar que planeaba hacer su vida con él... "Te amo" solo pensaba en el, debía actuar rápido pues si seguía pensando en él no lograría irse.

Noche oscura que traes a mis recuerdos ese ser amado que lejos he dejado, no por que este en otro país, o en otro cielo, si no por que en mí corazón deseo tenerlo lejos, miró el cielo y veo su mirada, su fachada, se que su corazón es mío pero yo deseo mas que eso... deseo su vida, su cuerpo, su alma... sus besos...

Fin Cap VIII


	9. Una verdad equivocada

Capítulo IX

UNA VERDAD EQUIVOCADA

_OSCURIDAD_

_Te fallé en lo más hondo_

_tu confianza fue herida_

_mi vida yace en el fondo_

_lejos de mi alma querida._

_Tus sonrisas verán el hada,_

_tus rosas, tus mieles: tu luz._

_Mi cara oscura verá la nada_

_sin flores, ni cielos: mi cruz._

_Bastará una lágrima en el pozo_

_para ahondar aún más mi dolor,_

_tu lanza hechicera acertando con gozo_

_dónde antaño rebosaba repleto de amor._

_Corazón que no late despierto_

_sólo en sueños recuerdo su son_

_aún cuando recuerdo tu rostro_

_aparece borroso, oscuro, sin ton._

_Sólo deseo bajar la marea_

_pudiendo volver a emerger_

_de ese fondo de oscuridad que golpea_

_si echas tus anclas a mi merced._

_De ti depende que logre mi empeño_

_liberando tu voz desde tu corazón_

_despertándome al fin de este mal sueño_

_con un simple, hermoso y anhelado perdón._

_Que mi ego se pierda en el sino_

_sin retorno posible hacia mí_

_soy tu siervo y humilde peregrino_

_que sólo sabe andar junto a ti._

**_Violant de Bru, 2003_**

**Ya eran como las doce, cerró temprano el consultorio, había atendido todas las consultas, y de hecho, todos habían notado su cambio de humor...**

**Tenía que llegar pronto a la comida que Sango organizó, con las especificaciones que llegara con su encantadora prometida... ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella, maldición, tuvo muchos problemas para concentrarse cuando atendía a sus pacientes.**

**Caminó para el estacionamiento... "No quiero verla" pensaba... "No quiero verla pero estoy aquí" continuó su pensamiento, y como no, si llevaba cerca de diez minutos paseándose de lado a lado en la cera esperando por alguna de las coincidencias... para verla. "Idiota" fue lo último que pensó cuando la vio...la vio abrazada a Bankotzu...**

**Y unas ganas de llorar lo invadieron, no, ella no... ¿Por qué maldita sea?... Recordó por un instante todo lo vivido... esa vez que cayeron en una fuente por la profundidad del beso que protagonizaban, cuando Kagome le hacía el desayuno y se lo dejaba sobre el cofre de su auto, las muchas veces que discutieron por Bankotzu... ahora tenía fundamentos.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Kagome, no tienes que irte... este lugar nunca tuvo tantos clientes desde que llegaste- dijo Bankotzu visiblemente triste.**

**-Gracias Bankotzu... eres un gran amigo... pero yo no tengo la fuerza para permanecer aquí- y ¿Cómo hacerlo si el ser que mas amaba no confiaba en ella, lo amaba tantísimo, que casi no podía respirar del dolor.**

**-El no te merece... nunca nadie debe hacer sufrir a una mujer, menos a ti-**

**-¿Cómo sabes que...?**

**-Lo veo en tus ojos- Bankotzu interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera terminar su pregunta- Si te amara no te haría llorar... ¿Quieres contarme?- Últimamente todos le hacían esa pregunta, negó con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo de lo contrario lloraría y no quería que Bankotzu se angustiara mas- Bueno, si necesitas algo sólo llámame, siempre contarás con el empleo y mí amistad-**

**-Lo se... gracias- fue un agradecimiento salido desde el fondo de su corazón.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Subió a su auto, estaba increíblemente molesto... pero no entendía bien que es lo que pasaba ¿En verdad Kagome no lo amaba, pero entonces todas las cosas que acababa de recordad, todos su s valiosos recuerdos... no significaban nada...**

Tal vez debía hablar con ella, debía darle el beneficio de la duda... pero su orgullo, su estúpido orgullo...

Antes de que pudiera arrancar un golpecillo en la ventana lo hizo voltear, era Tsubaki agachada con los primeros botones de la blusa desabrochados, dándole una vista pequeña pero sensual de la ropa interior de encaje que traía y por un momento imagino que era Kagome y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro... pero al escuchar la vez de Tsubaki se dio cuenta de que no era ella... su Kagome, su voz era dulce...

-Dr. Lo note algo distraído... le gustaría ir a comer conmigo...- Esa sonrisa de nuevo...

Bueno la reunión de Miroku y Sango sería un poco después de las cuatro así que tal vez podía ir a comer algo con la insistente mujer después de todo, tenía cerca de año y medio trabajando con ella y nunca habían hablado mas de lo necesario.

Llegaron a un restaurante y comieron, no, no quería volver a salir con ella, su platica era tan falsa y banal... extrañaba a Kagome, sus risas, su platica de todo y nada con ella podía ser Inuyasha el hombre normal, no Inuyasha el doctor reconocido y con dinero.

La llevo a su casa, pero en un instante, no supo muy bien como, el aroma de Kagome llegó hasta su olfato, y la vio... sentada en el asiento del copiloto, como siempre con esa enorme sonrisa, provocándolo a besarla, y lo hizo...

Sus lenguas jugaban de manera acompasada, pero había algo extraño en su manera de besar, no era como las anteriores... tal vez... Bankotzu...

Y se separó bruscamente de ella, iba a reclamarle pero... era Tsubaki... ¡Que demonios! Había besado a Tsubaki sin siquiera saberlo, claro, por que el había pensado que era Kagome.

-Lo siento Tsubaki- dijo muy apenado- esto es un error... yo-

-Descuida- interrumpió- yo no diré nada- dijo ella.

El sintió alivio al principio, ¿pero como podía sentir alivio? Si acababa de traicionar a kagome... pero ella también lo había hecho... ¿no?

-Nos veremos mañana en el consultorio-

-Ehm bien, si... descansa, hasta mañana-

Y Tsubaki entró a su casa. Se sirvió una copa de coñac y se la tomo de un solo trago.

-Creo que no fue suficiente la cantidad en su bebida, el efecto pasó muy rápido... la próxima vez no fallaré.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manejaba a casa de Miroku, no había podido dejar de pensar en Kagome.

Al llegar la cara de Sango le mostró su preocupación de saber el por que na había llevado a su compañera sentimental.

-Inuyasha ¿En dónde está Kagome?- Inuyasha no respondió. –Oh, no te dijo... esa kagome y su memoria de teflón- continuó con risas... No le dijo... no le dijo ¿Qué?

-Kagome y yo fuimos al centro comercial y se nos hizo tarde, ya sabes platica de mujeres y cuando acordamos era muy noche, yo tenía que volver a casa y cuando pasamos a su trabajo Bankotzu se ofreció a llevarla- Inuyasha de pronto sintió un balde de agua fría- ella al principio no quería pues vez que es tímida pero yo la convencí, no quería que se fuera sola, tal vez por eso no la viste y no le pudiste decir...-

Entonces... ¿Ella no lo engaño?... maldita sea... que imbécil... claro que no ella nunca podría, la conocía mejor que a el mismo... pero si se sintió engañado fue por que en su corazón estaba celoso.

-Ehm, si creo... ay Sango creo que he hecho algo muy malo...-

-¿De que hablas Inuyasha?-

-Pues, ese día... yo vi a Bankotzu llegar con Kagome, no sabía nada de eso y...-

-Dudaste de ella- dijo sango con una notable ira- ¡no puedo creerlo! Ay Inuyasha...

-Lo se... soy un imbécil

-Si- dijeron sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo –Ve a buscarla dijo Miroku con un gesto de mando

-Si-

Y salió de la casa de sus amigos para encontrar el camino hacia ella, debía hacerlo de prisa, por que, el no lo sabía pero... podría ser demasiado tarde...

Fin Cap IX


	10. Equivocaciones

Capítulo X

EQUIVOCACIONES

_Poema del regreso_

_Vengo del fondo oscuro de una noche implacable,_

_y contemplo los astros con un gesto de asombro._

_Al llegar a tu puerta me confieso culpable,_

_y una paloma blanca se me posa en el hombro._

_Mi corazón humilde se detiene en tu puerta_

_con la mano extendida como un viejo mendigo;_

_y tu perro me ladra de alegría en la huerta,_

_porque, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi amigo._

_Al fin creció el rosal aquel que no crecía_

_y ahora ofrece sus rosas tras la verja de hierro:_

_Yo también he cambiado mucho desde aquel día,_

_pues no tienen estrellas las noches del destierro._

_Quizás tu alma está abierta tras la puerta cerrada;_

_pero al abrir tu puerta, como se abre a un mendigo,_

_mírame dulcemente, sin preguntarme nada,_

_y sabrás que no he vuelto ... ¡porque estaba contigo!_

_José Ángel Buesa_

Había sido un reverendo imbécil.

Desconfiar de ella... que absurdo.

Manejaba rápido, se pasaba cuanto alto tenía enfrente, tenía que encontrarla, eran como las siete, seguramente seguía en la repostería, al pensar eso le hizo recordar el apasionado abrazo que había protagonizado su mujer y ese individuo, estuvo tentado a frenar, pero no lo hizo.

Sabía que tal vez, si todo era un malentendido, ese abrazo... bueno no sabía ni como interpretado, lo único que sabía era que quería verla y pedirle una disculpa por haberla dejado así la noche anterior.

Llegó a la repostería y se bajó desesperado del auto... quería verla a como diera lugar no le importarían los remilgos de Bankotzu sobre que no se pueden tratar asuntos personales en la hora de trabajo, no, eso de verdad no le importaba.

Entró al local y en lugar de ver a la hermosa joven en el aparador lo vio a él, a Bankotzu...

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Sr. Taimaru?

-Busco a Kagome, se que sabe en donde esta, dígamelo.

-Lo siento, pero a Kagome la quiero mucho, es una gran amiga, me ha pedido que no de información sobre ella, no quiero traicionar su confianza.

-Soy su pareja... necesito encontrarla.

-Lo siento.

Inuyasha lo tomo por el cuello y le dio una mirada desafiante al tiempo que decía:

-Escúchame bien, se lo que sientes por ella, pero ella es mía, es mí mujer, y si entre nosotros paso algo, es asunto nuestro tu no tienes nada que hacer entre nosotros... se que sabes en donde esta... ¡dímelo!

-Ya te lo dije... lo siento pero aunque ella sea tu mujer... es mí amiga... ¿Ya fuiste a su casa?

Inuyashya lo soltó y alió presuroso a su auto, claro... si no estaba aquí estaría en su casa.

Bankotzu se acomodó su ropa, y pensó que tal vez podría alcanzarla, lo enfureció un poco, pero después, pensó en que Kagome partiría en tren, no... ése transporte debía ser siempre puntual, de otra manera habría muchos accidentes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de ir a su casa, paso por el mirador donde hace tiempo él le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, ese mirador había sido testigo de innumerables encuentros apasionados, remojo sus labios de tan solo recordar la cálida lengua de Kagome de su manos que jugaban con su cabello y le hacían sentir que estaba vivo...

No estaba allí, un suspiro se le escapó, quería verla ya.

Llegó a su casa y no toco una vez, dos veces, tres pero nadie abría, comenzaba a desesperarse... Hasta que un anciano le abrió

-¿Por qué el escándalo joven? Preguntó

-Buscó a Kagome-

-Llegaste tarde... ella ya se fue-

-Se fue... ¿A-a dónde?- pregunto asustado... ¿acaso estaba apunto de perder otra vez a la persona que mas amaba?

-Dijo que tomaría el tren de las once, pero no me dijo a donde... es extraño no parecía una chica que escondiera algo, mmm, algo muy malo le debió haber pasado-

Y se sintió miserable, claro, había dudado de ella y eso había provocado que ella se marchara, pero faltaban diez para las once, si se apuraba podía verla o en su defecto, acostarse en las vías del tren para que lo arrollará pues no quería vivir, si no era con ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba lento, seguía llorando un poco, estaba muy cansada, todo era tan apresurado, iría a un lugar en el que nunca había estado... sin él... era eso lo que le asustaba.

-Primera llamada- vio a todos despedirse de sus seres queridos y su corazón gritó de dolor, lo amaba, daría cualquier cosa por él, y él... simplemente no confiaba en ella...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrió por la terminal, la vio parada de espaldas... tan bella, delicada... ella tan suya, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a pocos pasos de ella y aspiró su aroma sin que ella lo viera aún...

_Tiernamente,_

_susurro a tu oído_

_serenatas de amor,_

_mientras a Dios pido_

_borrar la historia_

_de un viejo dolor._

_Venid, vida mía,_

_busquemos_

_la llamarada_

_que aquel día_

_provoco el brillo_

_en nuestros ojos,_

_yo enamorado,_

_tu enamorada._

_Busquémoslo,_

_no en el lamento_

_de un pasado,_

_mas en la oportunidad_

_de un presente._

_Hoy,_

_acompañados_

_por el cantar_

_de un ruiz señor_

_esperemos juntos_

_este amanecer._

_Tomemonos_

_de las manos_

_y dejemos que así_

_nuestro amor_

_vuelva a florecer_

**_Pastor Pablo Caballero_**

**A veces pensamos que lo hemos perdido todo, pero cuando lo hacemos, siempre hay algo o alguien que nos hacen pensar lo contrario, lo que perdimos nos hace valorar más lo que tenemos...**

**Tenía miedo, estaba tras de ella, pero no quería llamar su atención, ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba, además tenía otro sentimiento, además de haber dudado de ella había besado a Tsubaki, Se sentía tan culpable el culpando a su mujer de algo tan bajo y justamente es él el que lo hace... demonios.**

**Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando la sintió alejarse un poco más, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica había tomado su modesto equipaje que solo constaba de una maleta, y la vio caminar hacía una pequeña ventanilla, seguramente para entregar su boleto.**

**Corrió detrás de ella y la sujeto del brazo, aprovecho que la señorita de la ventanilla estaba distraída, probablemente revisando su pasaje en el computador, ella al principio no pudo enfocar bien para ver de quien se trataba... pero esa loción... sólo podía ser de él.**

**Intentó soltarse del agarre, sabía que si lo veía a los ojos no lo soportaría y se lanzaría a sus brazos, así que intento forcejear con él, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar contra su pecho y de repente se sintió guiada hasta un pequeño inmueble, era mas o menos como un cuarto de servicio donde Inuyasha la metió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.**

**-¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? ¡Déjame ir o perderé el tren!-**

**-No te dejare ir... ¿Crees que voy a renunciar a ti tan fácil?**

**-¡Suéltame, bueno ¿crees que soy tu juguete para que hagas de mi lo que quieras y cuando quieras?**

**-No lo eres... Te amo, se que me porte como un idiota...- se quedó unos momentos en silencio vio como Kagome hacía un gesto con su boca, eso lo hizo sonreír levemente, ella también pensaba que era un idiota.- No se que decir... solo que no quiero estar lejos de ti, te amo y no quiero perderte, no desconfiaré nunca mas de ti... se que tu nunca harías algo así...-**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué dudaste de mí?-**

**-Por que... me asusté, creí que él sería mejor que yo...- Solo pudo decir eso... por que esa era toda la verdad, de solo imaginarla con Bankotzu... le dolía todo el cuerpo y el alma.**

**Por eso ese día la había dejado allí y por eso no la había buscado, por que tenía miedo que ella le pudiera rechazar por estar con Bankotzu.**

**-Tu nunca vas a perderme Inuyasha, te amo tanto- Esa frase le devolvió el aliento, lo sabía, sabía que era ella la única mujer con la que quería vivir.**

**La miró a los ojos aún sosteniendo el agarre y la besó, al principio fue un beso tierno que expresaba un poco de tristeza, pero después se torno en un beso apasionado demostrándose uno al otro cuanto se extrañaban.**

**Las manos comenzaron a bailar por todo su cuerpo, sentía un cosquilleo en su nuca y él podía sentir como sus manos deseaban conocerla mas, un ruido los distrajo de su labor.**

**-Lo siento jóvenes pero no pueden estar aquí- Dijo un conserje que lo miraba con un extraño esbozo de picardía en el rostro, Kagome se sonrojó e Inuyasha solo asintió con una enorme sonrisa... su mujer no lo dejaría.**

**Iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, la mano de Inuyasha iba sobre su pierna, no habían hablado, sólo se miraban con ternura y en los altos se daban pequeños besos, sabía que era sólo el principio.**

**Llegaron al departamento de él, y se bajaron, era la primera vez que ella se encontraba en ese sitio.**

**El la guió con su mano hasta la puerta y después la tomo en sus brazos, como si fueran un par de recién casados que están dispuestos a estrenar su lecho.**

**Estaba nerviosa, pero lo amaba y confiaba en él, nada que fuera suyo podría lastimarla.**

**Y por primera vez en toda su vida supo lo que era amar con su cuerpo y con su alma, cada rose del cuerpo de Inuyasha con el suyo la hacían querer ser parte de el, de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su vida...**

**Inuyasha por su parte no podía ni siquiera pensar... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no hacía esto? ¿Dos años? Intento no recordar que las sensaciones que le había enseñado Kikyou eran muy parecidas a las que en ese momento sentía, pero no quería comparar, Kagome ahora era su presente y sabía que sería su futuro... así lo deseaba.**

**Se encontraban en la cama, Inuyasha sobre ella, ambos vestidos y agitados, aún tenía las manos tras la espalda de Kagome, cuando comenzó a sentir la necesidad de palpar el cuerpo de Kagome con mayor profundidad, sacó las manos y se incorporó un poco, la miró, de tan sólo mirarla podía sentir fuego puro en el centro de su pantalón, y ella lo notó haciendo que de su cara naciera un tono rojo virginal que hizo a Inuyasha recostarse de nuevo sobre ella para besar esas dulces mejillas. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a sentir las manos de Kagome por su fornido pecho, lo que le hizo jadear, pasó su lengua por su oído mientras sentía como la chica poco a poco iba bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su cintura, donde desfajo su camisa y por fin pudo sentir bajo sus manos la piel de ese hombre tan maravilloso, como cuando te adentras en un terreno desconocido, pero de la mano con ese ser que te protege, nada importa... Sólo el hecho de estar con él... aunque fuera perdidos, pues en el amor es donde puedes encontrar el camino, en su amor, el momento de compartirlo y vivirlo, sentirlo, con el cuerpo y el alma...**

**Y finalmente al sentir las manos de la mujer que lo tocaban sin tela de por medio, la besó con fiereza, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Por que sabía que así era, el hecho de tocarla lo hacía adentrarse de nuevo a un mundo maravillos, en donde el cuerpo de Kagome era su altar... La mano de Inuyasha bajó hasta la pierna derecha de Kagome, la acarició hasta subir casi por completo su falda y palpar el muslo bajo su mano, sintió como ella gemía débilmente ante el contacto, con un poco de torpeza encontró los pliegues de su ropa interior y pudo sentir que eran de encaje, sonrió, pues a él de verdad le agradaban ese tipo de prendas. Bajó la prenda muy lentamente sintiendo como la piel de Kagome se erizaba ante el contacto, justo como la de él, esa sensación tan gloriosa, pareciera como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Intento hacer del rose en la pierna algo lento, sintiendo como la piel da Kagome y la suya se erizaban, palpando por lugares vírgenes y desconocidos, cual aventurero en el lugar que nadie ha visitado, y del que no querrá irse nunca, pues se ha enamorado.**

**Comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna de manera muy suave, mientras ella comenzaba a gemir de manera mas abierta pegada a sus labios pero sin besarse, solamente aspirando el aliento de cada uno en sus bocas, mientras Inuyasha sentía como Kagome arqueaba la espalda ante los roces, sintiendo además como su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecer.**

**La caricia comenzó a hacerse más profunda, acariciando su clítoris con un poco más de fuerza, sintiendo la humedad de mujer que Kagome dejaba salir junto con sus gemidos. Ella detuvo su mano y el la miró a los ojos, esos ojos... por Dios cuanto le gustaban... la necesitaba tanto... percibió de inmediato el temor, pero sabía que no era temor a él o a su cuerpo, era el temor a lo desconocido. Le dio una dulce sonrisa y se incorporó nuevamente sobre sus rodillas quitándose por completo la camisa y desanudando su cinturón, la tomo por la espalda y la hizo girar sobre él, dándole a entender que estaba a su merced, y lo besó, cuando el beso comenzaba a hacerse mas intenso ella se separó, y el gimió necesitado de sus labios y comprendiendo que aunque fuera inexperta, lo haría suplicarle por más y más y más, pues sabía que lo deseaba al igual que él...**

**Los besos comenzaron a bajar primero por su cuello, hacía su pecho y sus pezones que se endurecieron ante el rose de su lengua cálida, comenzó a dar un masaje circular con su lengua mientras que él comenzaba a gemir de manera desordenada, al principio pensó que podría ganar el juego pero... al verse cercado por la juguetona lengua de la hermosa mujer sobre él se dio cuenta de que no había mucho mas que hacer.**

**Bajó más hasta su abdomen, definido y duro, pudo sentir cómo el sumía su panza ante el contacto, acarició con la yema de los dedos y por sobre encima del pantalón su miembro que parecía expectante a las caricias de la mujer. De pronto se sintió como si fuera la única mujer que podía darle esas caricias lo que le dio confianza en si misma... algo que había experimentado muy pocas veces, pero ese hombre, la hacía sentirse como toda una mujer... Lo miró... Y entonces no se pudo contener más, se volvió a recostar sobre ella y tiro de su falda y después de su blusa, quedando únicamente con el sujetador, se acercó hasta su pecho y lo desato, nunca había podido hacerlo, definitivamente el creía que esa prenda estaba hecha por una persona que lo quería hacer sufrir, pero esta vez... fue muy fácil. **

**Comenzó primero con sus pulgares a rozar el contorno de sus senos, sintiendo como ella jadeaba, un poco más fuerte en sus pezones, mientras ella comenzaba a gemir otra vez.**

**-Ahh Inuyasha ahh ahhh- Y finalmente los besó sintiendo como el aire dentro de su cuerpo se calentaba más- Ahhh- Dejó salir la chica al sentir sus dientes aprisionando su pezón derecho mientras que sentía como uno de los pulgares de Inuyasha acariciaban el otro.**

**-Ohhh kagome mí amor... ohhh- Dejo escapar mientras sentía como ella movía sus caderas para que él la hiciera suya, mientras seguía con su arduo trabajo en sus pechos... la mano de Kagome bajo ahora hasta el miembro desnudo con toda la intención de tocarlo, pero se detuvo... se asusto ante la vista que tuvo de él, entonces Inuyasha la vio por demás con ternura... insitandola a que lo tacara y finalmente lo hizo.**

**Pudo sentir la piel suave en sus manos... podía oír a Inuyahsa jadear en su oído palbras que ni el comprendía lo único que lograba distinguirse era el nombre de Kagome...- Kago...me ahhh mas fuerte- le suplicaba a la chica, mientras que sentía como ella accedía a sus peticiones comenzando a gemir ella también, y cuando sentía que nada podría acrecentar el placer que sentía, sintió como el pulgar de Kagome daba un masaje circular en un pequeño y suave pellejo que cubria cual suave tela la punta de su miembro... y no se pudo contener más, la aprisionó contra el con todas las intenciones de hacerla suya... y lo hizo con suma delicadeza, sabiendo que aún así a ella le dolería un poco, sintiendo como ella dejaba salir una lágrima, y al verla con esa sonrisa dulce en sus labios se animó a continuar... después de las molestias preliminares sólo se dejaron llevar por el placer de sus cuerpos, Inuyasha se mecía dentro de ella primero con tranquilidad, sintiendo como ella respondía a sus movimientos hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a suplicar por movimientos más rápidos...-Inuyasha ah ahh aahhh,- cada vez más intensos... **

**Hasta el punto en el que Inuyasha pudo sentir en su erección una humedad aún más caliente que la ya sentida, mientras Kagome gemía descontroladamente, sabía que había llegado a su clímax. Y esa sensación la hizo verlo de otra manera: El hombre que la había hecho mujer con su amor sublime.**

**Dio una embestida más con mas fuerza y pudo sentir como su miembro se descargaba dentro de ella –Ohhhh Kagome- Entre gemidos que los dejaban exhaustos, por el amor compartido... sentía que no podía amar mas a alguien que a ella que le había dado un regalo hermoso: su cuerpo y su alma.**

**Se quedaron dormidos él boca abajo con su brazo izquierdo tomando con fuerza la cintura de Kagome, respirando en su espalda, mientras que ella estaba de lado con uno de sus brazos sobre el brazo de Inuyasha que la sostenía, ambos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, lo sentían, era ese terreno que acababan de recorrer e que cambiaría sus vidas... y lo agradecían.**

**Fin Cap X**


	11. A tu lado

CAPÍTULO XI

A TU LADO

_Amo como ama el amor._

_No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte._

_¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te _

_amo?_

_Pessoa Fernando_

Se levantó muy despacio, no quería despertar a la hermosa chica que tenía a su lado se coloco sus boxers y salió de la habitación con cuidado. La maratónica sesión le había causado mucha sed.

Llegó hasta la cocina y tomo un baso con agua, tuvo la apremiante necesidad de ver a su mujer dormida, desnuda y en su cama.

Entró nuevamente al cuarto y se recargó en la pared, poco a poco fue sentado de cuclillas ¿Cómo describir lo que sentía? No, no podía.

La vio moverse un poco e intentar alcanzar algo con su mano sin éxito. Entonces, abrió con pesadez sus ojos y lo vio allí sentado en el piso, se incorporo en la cama sosteniendo la manta en su pecho.

-Amor ¿Estas bien?-

-No podría estar mejor- Contesto él, acercándose a la cama y tomando su nuca para besarla profundamente.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama y se quedaron mirándose largamente hasta que una frase rompió el silencio.

-Quiero que vivas conmigo-

-Vivir contigo... ¿Sin casarnos?...- ¿Por qué no le agradaba la idea?. Es decir, era el hombre de su vida...

-Nos casaremos, pero necesitamos tiempo para preparar todo, debo trabajar aún, pero no quiero estar una noche mas lejos de ti- Y la convenció con es frase, claro que quería casarse con ella, pero era cierto, las cosas hay que hacerlas con calma, si no, salen mal.

No supo como de repente se encontraba de nuevo en el piso con la chica entre sus piernas tocando su pecho...Le gustaba sentir que podía tocarla sin restricciones, le recordaba todas las veces que volvió loca a su nana por desobedecer y hacer lo que se le antojaba...

Y Kagome era eso...lo que el quería, lo que se antojaba, sintiendo como los dedos de la mujer acariciaban su torso, Dios... que sensaciones...

Comenzó a rozar su piel con sus labios, el cuello, los hombros, sintiéndola gemir, era un poco raro, ambos estaban desnudos por el acto anterior sin embargo se tocaban como si la ropa estuviera en su lugar.

Inuyasha tocaba sus hombros como si estuviera descubriéndolos de la prenda interior así como tocaba su vientre bajo simulando el toqueteo de la ropa interior. Ambos agitados al límite, sus aspiraciones eran rápidas, Kagome tocaba su pecho y comenzaba a tocar parte de su vientre lo que a Inuyasha comenzaba a arrancarle gemido tras gemido...

Era como perderse en el mismo terreno ya palpado... las mismas caricias conocidas y desconocidas a la vez, la explosión de lo inevitable la locura de hacer el amor de la manera mas sensual y tierna a la vez...

Cuando Kagome sintió su miembro duro en su mano tuvo un impulso de hacer algo más y sintió un hormigueo en la boca, notó que no era por los besos pasionales de Inuyasha si no por la urgencia de tener esa parte de su cuerpo, que se mostraba ansiosa, en su boca, pero por arte de magia Inuyasha sintió el mismo cosquilleó, así que antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, el la recostó suavemente, por la posición en la que se encontraban las piernas de ella quedaron totalmente abiertas ante él.

Y entonces sintió como todo su cuerpo descargaba toda su energía en esa zona, sintiendo como la lengua de Inuyasha hacía círculos alrededor de su sexo que por demás estaba húmedo.

Como si no tuviera clemencia de ella, endureció su lengua para introducirla, sin evitar pensar que eso pasaría pero su miembro tomaría el lugar de su lengua...

Oyéndola gemir... Mientras la humedad de su boca se perdia con la de Kagome, sintiendo las piernas de ella enredarse en su cuello para no dejarlo ir... que absurdo, jamás dejaría algo así...

Y no se contuvo más, la humedad de su entrepierna solo le hablaba de los deseos de ambos por estar unidos una vez más... y tomó sus muslos con sus manos, pasando sus dedos bajo sus rodillas... y se hizo uno con ella otra vez... Sensación mas gloriosa...

-Ah Inu... yasha... ah- Sólo su nombre en los labios, sintiendo la fiereza del hombre sobre ella.

-Ka..gome... ahhhh ahhhh- Jamás había gemido tanto, que su garganta parecía doler... era ella la que provocaba ese dolor... dulce dolor... tan dulce las escencias de sus cuerpos se mezclaron y automáticamente con el último ápice de energía que le quedaba a Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la elevó para sentarla en la cama y se quedaron ahí viéndose de una manera muy dulce, sintiendo qe se complementaban y sobre todo... que se pertenecían.

Volvieron a acostarse y se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta entrada la mañana. Se levantaron y se dieron un baño. Subieron al auto e Inuyasha manejo hasta sus trabajos, estaba decidido, después de trabajar irían al lugar donde Kagome rentaba para darle las gracias al viejo Myoga por haber sido tan amable con Kagome y luego se irían a su hogar para seguir con la vida juntos que ya habían comenzado.

Tsubaki los vio bajar del auto y después los vio tomarse de la mano y besarse con ternura, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con la mocosa, por que a ese paso terminarían por casare y ella no habría cumplido con su capricho.

La encaminó hasta su trabajo, aún tomados de la mano, Bankotzu los vio y dedujo que ellos se habían reconciliado, así que salio a saludar a Kagome con un fuerte abrazo el cual ella tímidamente correspondió, Inuyasha los miro peor aparto la vista después, es verdad, confiaba en ella, pero aún así le daban celos... cosas de enamorados.

-Pasaré por ti en cuanto termines, trabaja duro, por que no creo poder esperar mucho- le dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-Espero no tardar, no puedo esperara a que nos vayamos a casa-

Y dicho lo anterior se despidieron con un beso, el día paso volando y fueron por las cosas de Kagome, después se fueron al departamento que ahora se convertía en su hogar, en cuanto llegaron dejaron las cosas tan desordenadas como pudieron e hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Es increíble como a veces sentimos que nada vale la pena, para Inuyasha ese pensamiento lo abordó todos los días hasta que la conoció a ella, ahora que cada día podía despertar a su lado no tenía nada mas que pedir, todos los días ella trabajaba y llegaba antes a casa para tener el almuerzo listo, Inuyasha había dejado de ir a la cocina económica de Kaede, a quien a veces se encontraba y le reprendía que ya tenía "otra" mujer, pues la señora se sentía la única en la vida de Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado dos personas fumaban en le lobby de un hotel.

-Te dije que no le pusieras mucho, pero tan poco que le pusieras nada- se burlaba de ella, por haber fallado en su plan.

-Cállate- le contesto molesta- Tu deberías ayudarme, yo te ayude en tu favor...-

-Ya te dije que primero tengo que encontrar a esa chiquilla Tsubaki... ella va a ser mia le guste o no-

-Sesshomaru, siempre con tus caprichos..., esta bien, tal vez yo pueda... ayudarte a encontrarla... ¿cómo se llama?-

-Higurashi... Kagome Higurashi-

"Kagome" ese nombre... ese nombre era el de la ahora novia de Inuyasha, la mujer que le arrebató a SU hombre, la que lo tenía todo: belleza, dulzura, todo... pero ¿Y si no era la misma chica, tal vez no debía decir nada, no quería cometer errores, el plan debía ser perfecto, no diría nada... hasta asegurarse de que la chica era la misma que Sesshomaru buscaba y sólo entonces compartiría con el su plan, Inuyasha sería de ella y Kagome... desaparecería del mapa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya te dije que allí no va tonto- Le dijo Kagome riendo al ver como Inuyasha intentaba acomodar uno de sus vestidos.

-Feh ¿Por qué tiene que tener tantos cierres? No podrías comprar uno más fácil de armar-

-Si serás bruto, no es cierre, esta es la bolsa de la tintorería, no mí vestido, este- dijo sacando el vestido de la bolsa- es mí vestido-

-¿Qué, no, no,no, ese es el vestido- refiriéndose a la bolsa, Kagome reventó en risas e Inuyasha la abrazó en verdad resultaba muy tranquilizador la convivencia con ella.

Al cabo de unas horas Inuyasha caminaba por la penumbra del departamento, no encontró a Kagome en la cama, de hecho su lado estaba ordenado, entonces ella todavía no se dormía.

La encontró sentada en un sillón, Inuyasha pensó que tal vez se había arrepentido de vivir con él, se acercó con cautela y se sentó frente a ella en el piso, se recostó en sus piernas y ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura, entonces el entendió que ella nunca se arrepentiría de estar a su lado.

La guió hasta la habitación y sin decir nada la acomodó en la cama, la abrazó y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Sintiendo que nada podría separarlos, con esa brisa y calma que la noche entrega, donde no importa cuan duro sea el clima, con el rose del cuerpo de esa persona, es suficiente para pasar la mejor de las noches.

Fin Cap XI

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REWIEVS:

MARIEMAC: DE VERDAD NO ME KIERO DESHACER DE TI!

HIKARU DARK: JAJAJAJAJ OYE NO NO TE RETRASES! IO YA KIERO LA CONTI DE T FIC! GRACIAS POR APOYARME!

SERENA TSUKINO CHIVA: ... A TSUBAKI LE FALTA MUUUUUUCHO POR HACER, YO YA LA ODIO JAJAJA GRACIAS POR APOYARME.

BEXOS Y ABRAXOS

JIMENA-CHAN


	12. Planes a futuro

CAP XII

PLANES A FUTURO

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo   
me siento en verdad enamorado,   
y sólo ahora veo, mirando atrás,   
cuántas veces me he engañado   
a mí mismo, en el deseo   
de sentirme amado por los demás._

_En mucho tiempo de errores   
y falsos sentimientos,   
dolor y desespero   
en días grises y eternos   
que nunca podría olvidar._

_Me siento en verdad enamorado;   
enamorado de tí   
y lo que tú representas:   
la luz en la oscuridad,   
la mano que se extiende   
para salvar a quien se hunde   
en sus propios sentimientos   
cuando empieza a ser muy tarde._

_Y sólo ahora veo, mirando atrás,   
que perdí las esperanzas   
y no creí que fuera verdad   
que alguien como tú   
quisiera hacerse realidad   
desde mis más íntimos sueños._

_Cuántas veces me he engañado   
a mí mismo, en el deseo   
de ser feliz por la necesidad   
de serlo que siento...   
sentirme amado por los demás   
como una enfermedad   
que sólo sufro si no tengo;   
que sólo tú puedes curar._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo   
me siento en verdad enamorado,   
y sólo ahora veo, mirando atrás,   
cuántas veces me he engañado   
a mí mismo, en el deseo   
de sentirme amado por los demás._

_F. Javier Marchante - 1979-2001_

Pensar una vez mas... ¿La vida puede tener más?... no, es que simplemente, el tener todo, es tenerla a ella...

-Vamos Kagome llegarás tarde- Dijo levantándose de la cama y destapándola de un solo jalón- y yo también lo haré-

-Inuyasha... sólo un poco más...- y él pudo ver la cara que ella hacía, esa cara de dulce pequeña regañada y por supuesto, no se resistió, se recostó de vuelta a su lada y la tapo con las sábanas, pero justo en ese instante sonó el timbre.

Inuyasha se levantó a abrir y cuando llegó hasta la puerta, se asustó, era Tsubaki, miles de ideas rondaron por su cabeza... ¿y si venía a decirle a Kagome lo que sucedió?

-Buenos días Doctor-

-Ehm hola... es tarde...-

-Si lo se-

-Amor... el desayuno- era kagome que se había encargado de tostar el pan mientras Inuyasha atendía la puerta.

-De hecho vine a invitarlos a una de las fiestas que organiza el Comité de secretarías- era el plan ideal.

-¿Qué dices amor?- Le dijo Inuyahsa a Kagome con toda la intención de que Tsubaki notara que estaba feliz con ella y no haría nada para lastimarla.

-Sería lindo- dijo Kagome sonriendo, aunque sabía que Tsubaki no la soportaba.

-Excelente... pero necesito sus nombres para las invitaciones-

-Inuyasha Taimaru y ella Kagome Taimaru- concluyó riendo

-Inuyasha... mí nombre es Kagome Higurashi-

"Higurashi" y fue como abrir la caja de Pandora, su mente se lleno de infinidad de ideas para acabarla... para sacarla del camino, del corazón de Inuyasha...

-Bien, pues después les daré las invitaciones.-

Y salió del departamento para dirigirse al consultorio de donde lo llamaría... para informarle que su "capricho" estaba cerca y que pronto ella se encargaría de entregársela.

-Iré por ella- se escuchó de un lado del teléfono

-Calma Sesshomaru, ya lo tengo planeado... tu te quedarás con ella... pero primero tengo que arreglar algo-

-Ella es mía, no la toques-

-No lo haré...- dijo con sonrisa burlona...claro que no tocaría su cuerpo, pero si destruiría su alma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, los hombres a veces son los mejores en modas, es decir algunos saben vestir muy bien, pero Inuyasha... no definitivamente no es ese tipo de hombres.

-Inuyasha-

-Se te ve bien-

-No me gusta-

-Es lindo el vestido- decía señalando un vestido mas propio para una señora mayor.

-Oye que te parece si mejor te vas para allá y yo lo escojo-

No tuvo mas remedio que obedecer, al cabo de un rato su mujer salió con un hermoso vestido en bolsa... esa noche lo usaría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya casi hora de salir, la impaciencia era uno de sus defectos, quería ver que vestido era el que ella luciría esa noche.

-Kagome... vamos te tardas demasiado-

-Lo siento- Salió con un hermoso vestido color camello brillante por el frente y un ligero escote- "perfecto" pensó, la sorpresa se la llevó cuando ella se giró por su bolsa: El vestido tenía un enorme escote por de tras.

Le pus su chaqueta antes de bajar del auto a la fiesta, se veía espectacular, pero estaba seguro que mas de u pretendiente conseguiría esa noche y ella era sólo de él.

-Oye Inuyasha aún no hace frío- Y se la devolvió muy a su pesar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entraron al lugar, Tsubaki los esperaba.

Cenaron, y al cabo de unas horas la música se hizo escuchar y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera sacar a Kagome a la pista, Tsubaki se adelantó para sacar al chico de ojos dorados, el no la rechazó, pero pudo percibir la mirada de kagome, le causó dolor.

Al cabo de un rato un joven apuesto saco a bailar a Kagome, a Inuyasha no le causo nada de gracia así que se las ingenio para acercarse a la pareja e improvisar el típico "Cambio de parejas".

-¿Quién es ese?- dijo celoso mientras sostenía la cintura de Kagome, visiblemente posesivo.

-Yo que se, me sacó a bailar-

-Bailas con el y conmigo no-

-Estoy bailando contigo... además tu te fuiste con ella- Y el pudo sentir sus celos, la apreso mas contra sí, y pudo sentir su corazón, palpitando al ritmo del de ella y supo que era el momento.

-Sabes que me pongo así por que te amo, eres necia, terca y celosa- kagome hizo un ademán de separarse de el pero el la apretó mas en el agarre.- Te amo tanto que a veces siento que voy a explotar... y quiero que seas mí esposa.

La chica se petrifico. Lloró y el lo noto "Te amo".

Algo lejos de ahí una chico con una pequeña botellita en la bebida de Inuyasha se divertía ante la idea de lo que pasaría... "Esta noche serás para mí"

Fin Cap XII


	13. plan perfecto¿Me traicionaste?

CAPÍTULO XIII

PLAN PERFECTO... ¿ME TRAICIONASTE?

Bailaban acompasados, tenían ganas de quedarse así siempre, la sensación de pertenencia es a veces confusa, unas veces podemos pensar que algo nos pertenece por haberlo adquirido de manera legal, y otras por que simplemente esta hecha para nosotros... era esa sensación... solo para él... la tenía y era de él, la mujer mas bella, cuando estaba con ella todos esos miedos que sentía de perderla simplemente se iban, había experimentado de perder lo que mas amas, pero eso indudablemente la ayudo a entender que debía apreciar todo a todo momento... No podía olvidar a Kikyou, jamás lo haría viviría siempre en su alma...

_Si tuviera que elegir,  
entre la luz de la mañana,  
y la luz de su mirada,  
cuando se mete aquí en mi alma_

Kagome ahora era su vida, no pretendía olvidar un amor, por que no podría hacerlo, quería seguir viviendo sabiendo que ella era lo que Dios le daba por haber soportado terrible dolor.

_Si tuviera que elegir,  
de mil amores los que quiera,  
o tenerla a ella solita,  
mientras dure la existencia_

Era entender que nunca haría nada para dañarla.

_Si tuviera que elegir,  
entre sufrir su amor de vuelta,  
si vivir en un palacio,  
o morir frente a su puerta_

Que pasarán mil años y él la esperaría siempre.

_Me quedo con sus manos,  
calzándole a mi piel,  
me quedo con su angustia,  
a un paso de caer.  
Me quedo con su cuerpo,  
las horas que hagan falta,  
la quiero así: queriéndome._

Saber que ella como él, lo amaría sin importar condiciones.

_Me quedo como estaba,  
a su lado y a sus pies,  
me quedo con los sueños,  
que tuve y no logré_.

_Me quedo con su cuerpo,  
las horas que hagan falta,  
con todo lo que sé y lo que no sé._

Si tuviera que elegir,  
entre las siete maravillas,  
o pegada aquí en mis labios,  
siete noches, siete días.

Si tuviera que elegir,  
entre un millón de soledades,  
me quedaba con la suya,  
es el mejor de mis males.

Si tuviera que elegir,  
entre sufrir su amor de vuelta,  
si vivir en un palacio,  
o morir frente a su puerta.

Por que sabía que además de amarla... no podía vivir sin ella...

_Si tengo que elegir,  
entre el oxígeno y su amor,  
respira boca a boca el corazón._

Me quedo con su cuerpo,  
las horas que hagan falta,  
la quiero así: queriéndome.

Me quedo como estaba,  
a su lado y a sus pies,  
me quedo con los sueños,  
que tuve y no logré

_Me quedo con su cuerpo,  
las horas que hagan falta,  
con todo lo que sé y lo que no sé._

La música se detuvo y comenzó una melodía mas movida, de4cidieron sentarse y al llegar a la mesa vieron a Tsubaki agachada en la mesa.

-Tsubaki ¿Qué hace?- dijo Inuyasha confundido

-Ehm... les traje mas bebida-

Ambos sonrieron y tomaron las copas, se sentaron y justo en ese momento, se sentaron Sango y Miroku con ellos, los varones charlaban alegremente y ellas por su parte compartían experiencias y recetas pícaras.

De un momento a otro Inuyasha comenzó a marearse y decidió ir a remojarse la cara al baño, Miroku entendió que su mejor amigo no podía ir sólo, así que se levanto de su asiento para ayudarlo a apoyarse dejando a una Sango preocupada en la mesa y a una Kagome al borde del colapso nervioso.

Del otro lado de la fiesta Tsubaki y un atractivo hombre observaban.

-Bueno Sesshomaru, tendrás que hacerte cargo del amigo... yo me llevaré a Inuyasha- sentenció y caminaron separados, Tsubaki salió por la puerta principal, pues su objetivo era entrar por la puerta trasera del baño. Por su lado Sesshomaru por la puerta del baño frontal, cuidando que Kagome no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Al entrar al baño, vio a las dos figuras y golpeó a Miroku en la cabeza, dejándolo inconciente.

Tsubaki rodeó con su brazo a Inuyasha ayudándolo a caminar, estaba comenzando a alucinar.

-Kagome ¿A dónde vamos?- Decía Inuyasha perdido.

- Vamos a casa amor-

Al cabo de un rato los chicos no salían.

-Tal vez tuvieron que ir a un hospital- dijo Sango intentado tranquilizar a Kagome.

-Bueno... yo los buscaré en el departamento, tu ve a los hospitales, llámame si sabes algo-

-Tu también-

Llegó al departamento, la puerta estaba sin llave... cosa rara, ella cerró antes de salir.

Vio a través del pasillo en penumbras, una pequeña luz... la luz de la habitación estaba encendida, sintió alivio, los había encontrado.

Camino, pero casi al estar frente a la puerta entrecerrada, comenzó a escuchar unos gemidos que le parecían demasiado familiares... abrió con delicadeza la puerta y horror...

Era Inuyasha con Tsubaki sobre él, el gemía contra su pecho y ella lo aferraba con fuerza, parecía que estaban por terminar pues ella se movía sobre el con fuerza. Lo vio abrazarla contra él y dejarse caer para atrás.

Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, un sollozo los hizo voltear, Tsubaki la vio y sonrió, Inuyasha no enfocaba que era lo que se asomaba a la puerta, no le dio importancia, abrazó a la que pensaba que era su mujer y le dijo: "Te amo tanto mí amor".

"Me dijo lo mismo" fue lo único que pensó antes de salir corriendo.

Fin Cap XIII

Canción "Si tuviera que elegir"

Intérprete: Ricardo Montaner

**:Muchas Gracias:**

**Mariesmac...fesabi...HikaruDark...serena tsukino chiva...**

**Perdón por no poner los comentario individuales peroe sta cosa chafa ya falla y tengo que ahorrar timpo , muxas gracias significan muxo para mí de verdad**

**Bexos y abraxos**

**Jimena-chan**


	14. Lagrimas

CAPÍTULO XIV

LÁGRIMAS

**_Lágrimas de dolor_**

_Lágrimas que recorren mi rostro  
Lágrimas de dolor  
Toda mi tristeza  
Recorre mis mejillas._

_Llega hasta mis labios y me recuerdan a ti  
Se deslizan por mi cuerpo  
Como tus manos acariciándolo  
Pero son solo lágrimas._

_Terminan su recorrido  
Igual que nosotros  
Gusto en conocerte  
Y con estas lágrimas te despido._

_Pero solo será momentáneo  
Se que te volveré a ver  
Y no podré evitar derramar otra lágrima  
Por tu corazón que ya no me pertenece._

_Por un corazón que perdí lentamente  
Un corazón que quiero conservar  
Que no quiero liberar  
Y en mi mente voy a guardar._

_Con estas lágrimas sello este amor  
Que falló en su penumbra  
Que solo para ti terminó  
Con estas lágrimas te demuestro mi amor_

_Jessica (Argentina, __http/ tan rápido como le dieron las piernas, llegó al elevador, pero tardaba demasiado así que como primer impulso abrió la puerta de emergencias para irse corriendo bajándolas._

Llegó al primer piso y corrió, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de su rostro, se sentía tan humillada... "¿Cómo pude creer que teniéndola a ella iba a fijarse en mí?" "Tonta" "Te lo mereces por ingenua" "Lo amo tanto" "¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?", eran los pensamientos que asaltaban su cabeza en ese instante y lo único que su cuerpo hacía era correr... correr lejos de ahí, del mundo... de él.

Mostramos muchas veces nuestros sentimientos de diversas formas... llorando, gritando, riendo... pero muy pocas veces el corazón sabe con exactitud lo que necesita hacer para aliviarse...

Había comenzado a llover, era uno de esos días extraños donde hace calor sin embrago la lluvia es fuerte.

Se había cansado de correr, pero ahora seguía caminando quería estar lo mas lejos de todo, había perdido a su familia, y cuando creía que todo mejoraría, él le había enseñado que su único remedio, era morir de soledad y tristeza.

Estaba muy cansada de todo: de caminar de pensar de recordar... de vivir.

No se dio cuenta que un carro la había estado siguiendo, y de pronto un hombre alto y apuesto bajo de él.

-Sesshomaru- Dijo Kagome con visible miedo en sus ojos

-Se lo que ha pasado... lo siento- Fingió amabilidad, tal vez si ella creía eso sería mas fácil- Kagome déjame llevarte a casa.

Kagome intentaba correr pero sus piernas estaban muy cansadas, no podía más y como no queriendo comenzó a perder visibilidad lo último que vio fue la figura de Sesshomaru sosteniéndola por los hombros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día llegó lento, su cabeza dolía sobremanera... intento moverse un poco pero parecía que había pasado un tren por su cuarto, pues el dolor era algo que definitivamente no podía ignorar...

"Paso un tren" el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, claro que un tren, después de haber hecho el amor con "Kagome" toda la noche la sensación física era... bueno... simplemente algo que le arrancaba una sonrisa llena de amor, de paz... comprendiendo que ella nunca se alejaría...

La luz era tenue, las cortinas continuaban cerradas, pero parecía que la persona en su tarea de cerrarlas había fallado puesto que éstas se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertas. Se giró y la miro, era extraño, su pelo parecía estar más claro... y ese olor en él... no era el de Kagome.

Se talló los ojos con fuerza, Kagome no tenía un tatuaje... estaba seguro ese cuerpo no era de Kagome, el lo conocía a la perfección... La destapo e inmediatamente la mujer a su lado despertó. Giró la cabeza y lo vio... vio su expresión y con ella pudo verificar que el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¡¿Qué paso!- Dijo Inuyasha cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas y mirándola de un modo que ni siquiera ella podía comprender... era algo así como miedo, duda y... ¿coraje? -¿Dónde esta Kagome?

-Calma querido... no me digas que lo olvidaste- Contesto ella con singular alegría.

- ¡Olvidar qué! De que demonios hablas ¿En dónde esta mí mujer?- Terminó de decir al tiempo que se ponía su ropa interior, Tsubaki lo miraba de nuevo, esa sensación de hacer el amor con él... al ver ese cuerpo tan perfecto, protector y frágil a la vez, dulce pero salvaje... solo él.

-Es obvio Inuyasha... finalmente te diste cuenta de que esa niña no era lo que buscabas... tu necesitas una mujer como yo...-

-¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto, entre tu y yo no pudo haber pasado nada... yo no te amo, la amo a ella...a Kagome... ¿En dónde está?- Dijo esto mirando a Tsubaki, parecía no importarle nada... él no le había hecho el amor a esa mujer no... en su mente estaba Kagome, en sus manos estaba su cuerpo, sus formas, esos pechos que tanto le gustaban por que eran perfectos... eran sólo para él, en su boca sólo su nombre... bendito.

-Ya basta Inuyasha... anoche tú me hiciste el amor frente a ella... me dijiste lo mucho que me amabas, y ella se fue, creo que comprendió que tu lo que necesitas es...- No pudo terminar, las manos fuertes de Inuyasha la tomaron por el cuello casi al punto de la asfixia, pudo ver sus ojos... ese dorado hermosos tan apacible... ahora eran de un rojo fulgurante parecía que con cada parte de su cuerpo quería destrozarla... y lo sabía, sabía que él amaba a Kagome, por que desde el principio esa mirada... recordó el momento en el que le pidió trabajo, parecía incluso que su mirada pidiera a gritos encontrarse con alguien, cuando Kagome llegó esa mirada cambio y lo supo, supo que era ella la mujer que lo sanaría... y no podía soportarlo simplemente no podía.

-Escúchame bien arpía, iré a buscarle y cuando la encuentre tu le dirás que fue tu culpa... no estoy dispuesto a perderla por nada y menos por una golfa como tú.- Y la liberó del agarre se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer que aún le hablo tosiendo pero con un leve tono de diversión.

-No la encontrarás... él se la llevo-

"Él" ¿Quién?

Regreso casi corriendo a la cama y la volvió a tomar de la misma manera ahora mas desesperada.

- ¿Quién? ¿De que hablas?-

-No se quien es- mintió- sólo se que se la llevaría, tampoco se a donde- Y la soltó, no tenía tiempo, debía buscarla, obviamente es a mujer no se lo diría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó un poco temerosa... quería que todo fuera un sueño, pero una voz la hizo caer en la realidad... era Sesshomaru... la había encontrado...

-Despertaste- dijo él acariciándole la cabeza. Ella se alejo de él, definitivamente tendría que controlar sus ganas de golpearle y hacerla suya de manera brutal, pues tenía que seguir el plan si quería salir victorioso...

-Tranquila no te dañaré.- Y salio de la habitación

Se sintió así en el limbo, y esas imágenes en su cabeza, comenzó a llorar, quería morir... recordó sólo lo que había pasado... "fingió estar enfermo para irse con ella"... pensó...

Y no lo soportaba, el le dijo que la amaba y ahora estaba allí con "él"... todo era su culpa... ojala nunca, nunca lo hubiera conocido pero... "Te amo demasiado"...

Fin Cap XIV


	15. Perderte¿Dónde estas kagome?

CAPÍTULO XV

PERDERTE... ¿EN DÓNDE ESTAS KAGOME?

Perderte... fuiste sólo un sueño o en verdad te viví... no... se sabe que la vida puede ser cruel... pero perder a la persona que amas dos veces... bueno eso es meramente fantasioso aunque... las fantasías son a veces reales, tan reales y dolorosas que desearíamos pensar que las fantasías son imposibles... pero no.

Caminó mucho la busco en los lugares que pensaba podría estar... pero ni rastro de ella, la desesperación se hacía compañera de él a cada paso que daba, había sacado el coche pero había estado a punto de chocar varias veces... intentando encontrarla entre la gente.

Estaba seguro de que no había sido su culpa

_algo me dice que ya no volveras  
estoy seguro que esta vez  
na habra marcha atras_

despues de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
sabes bien que no es cierto  
estoy muriendo por dentro

Pero se había acostado con Tsubaki... y eso lo hacía sentir peor...

_y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
que sin ti no soy nada  
he perdido las fuerzas  
he perdido las ganas_

he intentodo encontrarte  
en otras personas  
no es igual  
no es lo mismo   
nos separa un abismo

Había deseado tantas veces morir después de la muerte de Kikyou... se sentía responsable... si no la hubiera dejado sola... tal vez si esa estúpida pelea no hubiera dado inicio.

Flash Back

-Inuyasha... necesitamos solucionar esto...-

-¿Solucionar qué? Ya lo decidiste...

-No es verdad... te amo-

-Si claro... has estado conmigo en la cama sólo para experimentar como sería... pero cuando pasa a algo mas serio tu simplemente te hechas para atrás...-

-No es verdad... –

-Si lo es... me dijiste que nos casaríamos... estaba tan feliz. – Claro que lo estaba después de la infancia inestable que tuvo, una vida con ella significaba total felicidad.

Salió de la casa de Kikyou sin escuchar las suplicas de ella por que no la dejara sola... pero no se quedo... horas después había recibido "esa" llamada...

"_Es una tonta... se supone que se quedaría con tu dinero... pero se enamoro de ti"... _Era Sesshomaru... ese hombre cuyo padre era un tramposo que había logrado comprar el hospital en el que él laboraba para derrumbarlo y hacerlo oficinas...

El hospital... "_fractura craneal" "lo siento"._

-Fin Flash Back-

Esos recuerdos... desde entonces se había sentido culpable... tan miserable y no creyó poder volver a amar... si amar significaba perderla...

_vuelve  
que sin ti la vida se me va  
oh, vuelve  
que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
oh, vuelve  
nadie ocupara tu lugar_

sobra tanto espacio  
si no estas  
no paso un minuto sin pensar  
sin ti la vida lentamente se me va

Se detuvo en seco... ¿En dónde podría estar?... él se la llevo pero... ¿Quién?...¿En dónde buscar?... El miedo se filtraba por su cuerpo... los recuerdos de esas noches en donde el fue plenamente feliz haciéndola suya creyendo que de esa manera ya nada la podría separar de él.

_algo me dice  
ya no sirve de nada  
tantas noches en vela   
aferrado a mi almohada_

si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
ahora es que te comprendo  
ahora es cuando te pierdo

Le pediría perdón en donde sea que estuviese sabiendo que todo fue una trampa...

_vuelve  
que sin ti la vida se me va..._

y a pesar que fui yo  
a decirte que no  
sin embargo aqui sigo insistiendote

vuelve  
que sin ti la vida se me va...

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-¿Kagome?- dijo son siquiera mirar el móvil.

-Je... la extrañas tanto...- Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado

-¿Quién habla?-

-No importa... lo que importa es que Kagome no quiere mas estar contigo-

-Kagome... ¡Tu la tienes maldito! ¡¿En dónde está!.

- Esta conmigo... anda Kagome dile que lo odias.- Esa frase se oyó como si el le estuviera hablando a alguien. Después escuchó unos pequeños sollozos... inconfundibles.

-¿Kagome?... eres tu... amor por favor dime algo... Kagome... por favor escucha... lo que paso...- Y no pudo terminar... "No quiero hablar con él" dijo la mujer alejada del teléfono pero Inuyasha pudo escucharla. Se le rompió el corazón.

-Ya oíste-

-Maldito... tu y Tsubaki planearon todo esto... di de una vez quien eres...-

-Aún no... sólo te diré que esta vez no lo arruinarás...- Y colgó ese hombre.

Inuyasha lanzó el móvil, estaba cerca de un parque, se acercó a una banca y se sentó... comenzó a sollozar... estaba con él... y él no podía estar a su lado... ese maldito... le haría daño, pero él lo mataría, lo mataría si se atrevía a tocarla... por que ella era suya y por que la amaba tanto que prefería morir mil veces de la manera mas cruel a verla con él... ¿Qué podría tramar ese hombre? Y Tsubaki... la buscaría y la haría hablar... sentía miedo... tanto miedo... "_¿Dónde estas Kagome?"_

_Fin cap XV_

HOLA CHIKS OTRA VEX PERDON POR NO PONER LOS COMENTARIOS INDIVIDUALES PERO... BUENO ESTA COSA DE PLANO FALLA, MUXAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN SENTIRME MUY BIEN! SON MUY IMPOORTANTES!

BEXOS Y ABRAXOS

JIMENA-CHAN


	16. No te puedo encontrar

CAPÍTULO XVI

NO TE PUEDO ENCONTRAR

No había podido dormir... ¿Cómo hacerlo? Había hablado con Miroku y el le había dicho lo que había pasado la noche en que toda la confusión se había manifestado... Comprendió... "Fue un plan" rabiaba sentado en el piso del departamento... necesitaba verla, escucharla, decirle que todo fue una trampa y que el nunca, nunca haría algo para lastimarla... por que la amaba... tanto que ese amor desbordaba por sus poros, tanto que prefería perderlo todo...su empleo, su casa, su patrimonio... sólo si ella se lo pedía.

Estaba sentado recargando su espalda en una pared la cabeza entre las piernas y estas entrelazadas sujetas por sus brazos.

Pronto los sollozos que se escucharon se convirtieron en un llanto abierto, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, esa sensación de soledad, aquella que sintió cuando murieron sus padres y de nuevo cuando perdió a Kikyou, estaba regresando, y no la quería, no quería esa sensación de nuevo con él... la detestaba... comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, intento pararse pero sólo pudo jadear, y una imagen en su mente...

La imagen de la traición... él con Tsubaki... pero no... él no había hecho tal cosa, todo había pasado de una manera que no pudo controlar... y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si esa bruja lo drogo y después su mujer los descubrió...

Y la imagen cambio por la de Kagome, su primera noche juntos... recordó los besos y caricias que compartieron, quiso sonreír pero otro recuerdo asalto su mente "No quiero hablar con él"... Sesshomaru había envenenado la mente de Kagome y ahora ella lo creía un traidor... Y no lo era.

Los descubrió en la cama, ella tampoco sabía nada... Y siguió llorando... un llanto muy amargo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya despertaste- Le dijo una voz varonil a Kagome quien se había dormido llorando- Mira... se que tal vez en el pasado fui algo... mmmm... brusco, pero...-

-No quiero ir contigo- Lo interrumpió, lo sabía él no la amaba ni ella a él, pero a diferencia de él, ella no le deseaba ningún mal. –Quiero ir a casa.- Finalizó

-¿A casa?- Y se escucho una risa que retumbo el cuarto en el que la tenía, se veía que era una casa lujosa... pero con semejante dueño.- No irás a ningún lado, estoy harto de fingir amabilidad contigo- Y la tomo por las muñecas la alzó y la pegó a su cuerpo, Kagome gimió asustada ante tal atrevimiento.- No me importa que sea a la fuerza... tu serás mía-

Y entonces a Kagome le recorrió un frío por la espalda... y él la beso a la fuerza... se asustó más y lo mordió en el labio, se quejo y se separo de ella.

-No será ahora... pero ya te lo dije no importa si quieres o no- Y después de haberle dicho esto la tomo por el cuello y la golpeó.

_Un adiós se llevó  
los años más felices de mi vida  
dejándome el alma triste y fría  
volviendo a la soledad  
y a pensar como estarás.  
No te puedo olvidar_

_  
tu ausencia es algo que me tiene herida  
la noche es larga y mi cuerpo extraña  
el amarte otra vez  
como ya lo hice ayer._

Inuyasha nunca la lastimaría... "te engañó, es peor que un golpe"

_Hoy sin tí  
empiezo a recordarte  
empiezo a lamentarme  
como ya lo hice ayer  
como ya lo hice ayer._

Lo necesitaba en esos momentos... más que nunca...

_Ya no puedo reir  
no sabes cuantos días te he llorado  
al no tenerte más entre mis brazos  
ni besar tu boca más  
y ni sentir tu fuego ya.  
Y es que no se vivir así  
tú lo eras todo para mí  
anhelo verte  
para hablarte de todo  
quiero llamarte  
y susurrar  
te quiero!  
como yo te quise ayer  
como ya lo hice ayer._

Y su cara comenzó a hincharse por el golpe... podía sentirlo, pero el dolor en su alma era el peor de todos... estaba ahí con ese hombre que pretendió querer ayudarla para lastimarla... Y ella... sólo deseaba... pero la traición...

_Hoy sin tí  
empiezo a recordarte  
empiezo a lamentarme  
como ya lo hice ayer  
como ya lo hice ayer  
...volveré..._

Inuyasha...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensó en llamar a la policía y denunciar a ese maldito de secuestro pero... ella estaba con él por que quería... La habían engañado al igual que a él, pero ella corría riesgo con ese hombre... debía hacer algo...

Intentó localizar a Tsubaki y muy a su pesar y con toda su ira a flor de piel se citó con ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente llamó a Sesshomaru.

-Bien... llévala.

-Muy bien... encárgate de él y yo la llevaré-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó al lugar y se sentó, no entendía como le haría para no matar a esa mujer ahí mismo, lo único que sabía es que lo haría para estar con ella otra vez... con Kagome.

Inmediatamente llegó Tsubaki y se sentó, intentó besarlo en la boca pero él no se dejó.

-Me dirás de una buena vez que quieren para que la dejen en paz-

-Tranquilo cariño...- y fingió tener un accidente tirando la bebida en sus pantalones, él se agacho para recogerse y ella se aprovechó y lo besó. Y justo en ese instante entró una mujer hermosa de ojos verdes y un hombre apuesto sosteniéndola por la muñeca.

"Inuyasha" y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos...

Fin Cáp XVI

_Canción "Empiezo a recordarte"_

_Intérprete Mónica Naranjo_


	17. Sin Ti

CAPÍTULO XVII

SIN TI

**_Un sueño desesperado_**

_Me encuentro en medio de la nada, con la mente en blanco y mi cuerpo como acompañante._

_En este lugar todo es mejor y a la vez peor, porque el silencio y la soledad me ayudan a reflexionar, pero a la vez la desesperación de no escuchar, ver o sentir a alguien acaba con mi ser. _

_No encuentro la manera de escapar de este lugar, un lugar en el que cada paso se hace más difícil, en donde no encuentro descanso. _

_Dejar de caminar sería terminar con esta vida, dejar todo atrás y terminar con el esfuerzo por permanecer aquí, renunciar a lo que soy y ser derrotado por este gran desierto en el que no hay ilusiones, sólo realidad. _

_Me he perdido varias veces en este camino, un camino que me lleva a todas partes y a ninguna a la vez, que no tiene una dirección fija y que cambia constantemente._

_Pero este camino no es eterno, llega a un final que no siempre podré decidir, algo podría oponerse en mi camino y detenerme por siempre. _

_Tengo dos caminos, unos es tentador, parece ser más fácil y cómodo, pero siempre lo fácil resulta ser lo más difícil, creo que mejor tomaré el otro camino, se ve peligroso y arriesgado, pero esto siempre termina en algo bueno. _

_Aquí no hay ni día ni noche, sólo es un gran lugar, en el que tampoco hacer calor o frío, solo está mi presencia, pero... _

_estoy sintiendo algo extraño, siento como si alguien me acompañara, algo que ante cualquier obstáculo me impide seguir, algo que no me permite hacer lo que quiero y muchas veces me hace pensar que este camino no tiene sentido, siempre está cerca de mí, y no encuentro la manera de alejarme de él. _

_Me detuve un poco en mi camino por primera vez, y parece ser que no ha terminado, por fin he encontrado una manera de descansar, puedo ver otro lugar, no tengo obstáculos, no hay nada que me impida ser yo mismo, pero no estoy en la realidad, he encontrado una manera de escapar temporalmente de ese exhausto camino,_

_estoy en un lugar fantástico, ahora todo es como yo quiero, he entrado en un pequeño lugar, en el que sólo hay un corto camino, sólo basta con detenerme para regresar a la realidad..._

_es un sueño, un sueño que he buscado desesperadamente, un gran sueño desesperado_

_Edgar Merino Hernández_

_"¿Por qué?" cuantas veces esa pregunta ronda nuestra cabeza... muchas... muchas y de diferente forma, a veces es curiosidad, pero muchas otra veces más habla por nosotros la desesperación... el miedo... la angustia... todos esos sentimientos que nos inundan y que nos hacen creer que nada mas vale la pena... "¿Por qué Inuyasha?"..._

_Sintió los pesados labios de la sensual mujer que estaba con él... se apartó pesadamente y la miró con frustración y después con ira ¿Qué le hacía pensar que quería besarla?... lo único que él quería era información para encontrar a Kagome._

_Al momento de apartarse se limpió los labios con un ademán de asco, esa mujer... era la culpable... ¿Por qué seguía atormentándolo? ¿No había sido suficiente ya?_

_-Cariño déjame limpiarte- Y se acercó a él... estaba tan pasmado que no supo muy bien como las manos de la chica ya estaban sobre sus piernas con una servilleta, la movía de manera bastante sugerente... "Kagome"... y cerró sus ojos pensando que su amada mujer era la que le regalaba tan placentera caricia..._

_A la distancia se encontraba Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas con la mano de Sesshomaru aprisionándola..._

_-El no te ama... serías mas tonta si después de esto le creyeras- Dijo finalmente, la tomó mas fuerte por el brazo y la jaló para su sorpresa ella no puso mas resistencia, pudo jalarla con facilidad y por segunda vez se sintió mal de ver a una mujer llorar por un hombre... y recordó que en su despedida con Rin, ella tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos "lágrimas" ella había llorado el dolor de dejarlo... Pero se lo había prometido... "Nadie volverá a lastimarme" salió con ella del lugar, y la subió al auto... la vista de la chica se encontraba tan perdida... "Mentiroso... mentiroso... mentiroso..." Su mente se inundaba de esa palabra... comenzó a sentir las lágrimas sobre su rostro y el golpe recién recibido por parte de Sesshomaru también comenzó a arderle..._

_"Así será mí vida de ahora en adelante...si es que logro vivir"... Por que simple y sencillamente no creía que lograría vivir sin él a su lado... Inuyasha... su amor...no creía en las vidas pasadas pero en caso de que las hubiera, en ese momento había comprendido que había hecho algo muy malo en esa vida, pues ahora estaba pagando..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sintió ese roce y de pronto abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Tsubaki y sus manos... no eran las de Kagome, la apartó inmediatamente y se levantó de su asiento._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?...¿Tanto me odias?- Dijo él con un tono de furia sus ojos estaban fulgurantes y su quijada apretada, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre ella y matarla con sus propias manos._

_-No te odio querido... te amo... te deseo..._

_-Tu no me amas... ni yo a ti-_

_-Bueno tal vez no te ame... pero si te deseo, y no importa cuanto lo detestes... eres para mí y tendrás que aceptarlo- Las palabras de la mujer le sonaron como a orden... ¿Pero qué se creía esa mujer? Encima de que había logrado que su mujer fuera atrapada por ese hombre y que desconfiara de él, ahora estaba poniéndole condiciones..._

_-Escúchame muy bien maldita idiota... vas a decirme donde esta...-_

_-yo pondré las reglas- lo interrumpió con un tono de voz desafiante y un rostro que reflejaba su sentimiento de supremacía. –Si tu intentas algo, cualquier cosa, ella se muere.-_

_"Se muere" y su mundo se detuvo... no había podido ni siquiera comer sintiendo la angustia de saber a Kagome en manos de Sesshomaru y además con una idea errónea de su traición..._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres para dejarla en paz?-_

_-Escúchame bien... yo puedo convencer a Sesshomaru para que la deje pero a cambio quiero que te cases conmigo-_

_-Estas loca yo jamás podría...- Y enmudeció vio los ojos de esa mujer, le hablaban con la verdad... Pero que hacer... su vida era de Kagome si se casaba con esa mujer entonces Kagome en verdad lo creería infiel y nunca más podría estar con ella... Pero si no se casaba... el destino de Kagome con ese hombre no podría ser otro que... ¡NO!_

_- Eres una perra... una maldita golfa te odio... no sabes cuanto-_

_-Te daré tres días para que lo pienses- Y salió del lugar... Inuyasha intentó seguirla pero la fuerza de sus piernas estaba yéndose... _

_Llegó a su departamento, le había costado mucho trabajo manejar de regreso y subir las escaleras, ya que el elevador estaba descompuesto, el motivo de su visión borrosa eran sus lágrimas... el llanto nunca fue tan pesado hasta entonces... no sabía en donde ni como estaba... la quería de regreso... pero no podía, sentía tanta rabia... el teléfono timbro..._

_-¿Hola?- Y no recibió respuesta... pero un sollozo inconfundible llegó a sus oídos- ¿Kagome, mí amor... te amo... mucho... por favor necesito escucharte necesito saber como estas- Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y Kagome se pudo dar cuenta de eso –Por favor mí amor, sólo dime que estas bien... sólo eso.-_

_¿Estar bien? ¿Cómo podía? Lejos de él era imposible... pudo escucharlo llorar su voz se oía cansada, roída y desesperada, tuvo el impulso de hablarle_

_-Inu...- Pero no pudo seguir, Sesshomaru le había quitado el teléfono "Te dije que no le hablaras estúpida" Inuyasha se sobresalto ante tal estruendo, tremendo grito, y después un golpe... el sollozo de la mujer se hizo presente... la había golpeado._

_-¡Kagome!... Sesshomaru no la toques me oíste te mataré, lo juro, maldito no la toques- Lo dijo a punto de colapsarse, ese maldito se había atrevido a golpearla y el no podía detenerlo_

_Escucho una risa y la frase "Tienes tres días" y colgó... Tsubaki ya había hablado con él._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Estaba ahí sobre esa cama su cara amoratada y su corazón roto, jamás podría ser feliz... jamás..._


	18. Te encontré

_**CAPÍTULO XIII**_

_**TE ENCONTRE...**_

_Se había quedado dormida en su llanto... No pudo evitar comparar la situación con la muerte de su padre._

_El llanto... la soledad... ¿Eran en verdad esos sus compañeros?... "Inuyasha" ni siquiera en sueños podía dejar de pensar en él. Puede ser cruel, claro, ver a la persona que amas compartiendo el lecho con otra... esa entrega sagrada que el decía era lo mejor que le había pasado... que era su vida gracias a ella. El sentimiento de la primera noche juntos llegó, y pudo sentir un poco de paz... que después fue removida por la visión de Tsubaki sobre él gimiendo... esos gemidos la atormentaban tanto... y despertó._

_Sesshomaru estaba sentado al borde de la cama y fumaba un cigarrillo la estaba observando, parecía que llevaba varios minutos ahí pues su rostro le hablaba de un poco de impaciencia. Se irguió sobre la cama sentándose y mirando hacia otro lado, sabía que si él estaba allí era por que tenía que decirle algo... o abusaría de ella finalmente... sentía pavor... peor ya nada le importaba, quería que la matara... pensó en provocarlo para ello._

_-Bueno- dijo el hombre tomando su rostro y acercándolo a él para poder observar las visibles marcas de golpes sobre él.-Esto es lo que te pasa por desobedecer... primero que nada, serás mía cuantas veces lo quiera y segundo la herencia de tu padre esta congelada tu desapareciste y necesito que firmes los documentos- Y entonces ella vio la oportunidad perfecta para provocarlo._

_-No te daré nada... viólame cuantas veces te plazca, mí cuerpo es de un solo hombre y golpéame cuanto quieras también... no firmare nada.-_

_Sesshomaru enrojeció de ira y se tumbo sobre ella comenzó a golpearla y ella comenzó a llorar pero lo tenía bien claro... si Inuyasha nunca la amo y no volvería a verlo, no quería seguir en este mundo para saberlo con otra._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Inuyasha recibió la llamada de Sango finalmente Miroku había despertado, el golpe en la cabeza había sido muy peligroso pero, afortunadamente, él estaba bien..._

_Salió del departamento eran casi las 3 .a.m. pero igual no podía dormir, además necesitaba hablar con Miroku sobre lo sucedido, Sango sabía que Kagome había desaparecido, pero Inuyasha nunca le dijo cual era la realidad, estaba muerto en vida conociendo con quien estaba Kagome y lo que había sucedido con Tsubaki... simplemente no podía hablar de ello._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Estaba totalmente desgarrada de cuerpo y alma... maldición el no la había matado y los golpes en su cuerpo no se comparaban con el de su entrepierna, la violó de una manera tan brutal que la sangre corría en abundancia por sus piernas, intentó girarse pues la posición que tenía le lastimaba todavía mas, sentía como un calor que quemaba de manera salvaje corría por todo su vientre... ese hombre... la tocó tan brutalmente, y ella pudo sentir la desesperación que sentía por poseerla, pero no era una desesperación como la que mostraba Inuyasha cuando iban a hacer el amor... no... esta desesperación lastimaba, finalmente se giró con ese pensamiento... y pudo observar la puerta... estaba sin llave..._

_Le dolió mucho pero como pudo se paró e intentó caminar...el dolor la hacía llorar y quejarse pero era ahora o nunca, pudo salir de la casa y la vista comenzó a nublarse... solo unas voces... "Llama a una ambulancia" "Esta herida"... silencio... oscuridad..._

_Por si acaso me estuvieras escuchando,  
tú que un día fuiste parte de mi vida,  
y de pronto los recuerdos te provocan una sonrisa..._

Sólo espero que consigas darte cuenta  
que es a tí a quien mi canción va dirigida.

_  
Ya sé que suena un poco extraño,  
pero hace tanto que no sé qué es de tu vida._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó al hospital... vio a Sango con una cara mas aliviada y supo que Miroku estaba bien, respiro aliviado y se acerco a ella dándole un gran abrazo de amistad, esa amistad que los unía entonces Inuyasha al sentir ese abrazo comenzó a llorar... Sango nunca lo había visto así, sabía que ese llanto no era por su amigo... "¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?"...

_Y tan profundo como el mar, así de frío,  
a diario la distancia pasa lista,  
cuántas veces he pensado que jamás te habré llamado,  
no hemos vuelto a encontrarnos,  
bueno, en fin, te extraño_

Y el le contó... Sango estaba pasmada ¿Todo eso había pasado en tan pocos días? Comenzó a desesperarse por saber de su amiga, pero sabía que no podía perder la compostura, pues de otro modo Inuyasha se derrumbaría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entraron con la chica por la puerta de urgencias, primero iba inconciente pero de repente abrió sus ojos y comenzó a quejarse... La trataron un poco pero debían dejarla un poco reposar su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado.

-Pobre chica...- Dijo uno de los enfermeros- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?-

-Hay muchos locos en las calles- Contesto su compañera mientras finalmente cerraba la puerta de el cuarto de hospital, sin notar, que Kagome se había despertado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tranquilo Inuyasha... la encontraremos, ya verás todo estará bien... tu no tuviste la culpa.-

-No puedo encontrarla y ese maldito la golpeo... quiero verla Sango- Su voz casi no se oía sus cuerdas bucales estaban destruidas de tanto llorar

_No quiero olvidar la cosas buenas que nos han pasado,  
donde quiera que estés, donde quiera que estés,  
que sepas solamente que me sigues importando, niño.  
Revélate por todo aquello en que creímos,  
si me estás oyendo, si me estás oyendo,  
que sepas que es total el haberte conocido niño.  
Yo no quiero olvidar las cosas buenas que nos han pasado,  
donde quiera que estés._

-Iré por un café-

-No Sango, yo voy...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se levantó de la cama estaba demasiado aturdida como para saber en donde estaba... lo único que pensaba era huir... no estaba conciente de que estaba en un hospital...

Salió del cuarto y pasó por la cafetería sin notar que un hombre de cabello largo y negro, ojos dorados la miraban sin creerlo.

_Yo que nunca tuve miedo a las alturas,  
me daba vértigo subirme a tu cintura,  
estoy haciéndome cobarde,  
estoy empezandome a encoger y fue la locura._

Y tan profundo como el mar, así de frío,  
me costaba confesar que te quería,  
pero trataba de colar entre mi palabrería,  
un sinónimo de amar.  
En fin, quería que supieras que no olvidaré  
las cosas buenas que nos han pasado.

Tiró el café al piso y ella escucho el estruendo asustada, volteó y ahí estaba él viéndola con lágrimas en los ojos, sin acercarse a ella y por un momento recordó que él no la amaba...

La vio ahí encorvada su cara golpeada... el dolor le invadía el pecho, su mujer, su amada mujer...

_Donde quiera que estés, donde quiera que estés...  
Que sepas solamente que me sigues importando, niño.  
Revelate por todo aquello en que creímos,  
si me estás oyendo, si me estás oyendo,  
que sepas que es total el haberte conocido, niño.  
Yo no quiero olvidar las cosas buenas que nos han pasado,  
donde quiera que estés, quiera... donde quiera que estés._

Lo vio acercarse a ella y por un momento quiso escapar, pero el dolor ya no la dejaba avanzar más, creyó que se burlaría de ella pero en su contrario la aferro a su pecho y lo escuchó llorar y decir su nombre... intentaba decir algo más, pero ella no comprendía sus palabras pues estaban ahogadas en llanto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mujer los veía de lejos "No se quedará así" y dio la vuelta, no lo dejaría escapar y la mataría, sin importar nada

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y finalmente lo abrazó... Lo necesitaba en ese momento, tanto dolor y por un momento olvido todo... lo único que no olvido fue que lo amaba con todo su ser...

Fin Capítulo XIIII

_Artista: Malú_

_CD: "Aprendiz"_

_Canción: "Donde quiera que estes"_


	19. Estoy contigo

CAPÍTULO XIX

ESTOY CONTIGO: LA VERDAD, EL ENGAÑO Y UN NUEVO PLAN...

**_Esperanza_**

_Aun cuando todo esta cubierto de niebla,  
yo sigo firme ante tanta adversidad  
procurando defenderme..._

_de todo aquello que me pueda lastimar,  
de todo lo que me pueda derrotar;  
protegiendo mi alma de la oscuridad,  
de todo maldad;  
dentro de una caja de cristal._

Desconsolada sigo por la vida,  
por el mismo camino;  
con la frente muy en alto  
y siguiendo a cada paso; sin poder respirar  
una esperanza de vida, una esperanza de verdad,  
aun en el final.

¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien al grado de dejarlo todo para buscarlo?

¿Has sido lacerado en el corazón sólo por que "esa" persona no está a tu lado?

¿Has jurado romper todas esas barreras que te impiden estar con "esa" persona?

La esperanza el lo único que motiva al ser humano a seguir... la esperanza de tener lo que anhelamos, por lo que luchamos, lo que nos ha dado luz en los momentos de oscuridad, lo que nos ayuda a salir a flote.

La tenía entre sus brazos, sentía que la respiración le faltaba de tanto llorar quería decirle lo mucho que la había echado de menos, pero no podía... simplemente no podía, parecía que su garganta estaba desconectada de su cerebro y sólo obedecía a su corazón.

Recordó por un instante la noche en que perdió a Kikyou, el hospital, esa horrible sensación de vacío y soledad, las ganas tremendas de gritar y dejar de existir solo que... ella estaba en sus brazos y también estaba llorando, estaba viva... pero lastimada.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo vio, pudo ver su pómulo amoratado y su labio abierto, se veía cansada, seguramente estaba tan asustada que no había podido dormir con el temor de que en su estancia con Morfeo Sesshomaru le hiciera algo. El pecho se le oprimió cuando ella abrió sus ojos... ¿Qué había en ellos?... ¿miedo, ¿Pesar,... ¡¿Coraje!

-Kagome...- Y las lágrimas de nuevo...

-¿Por qué Inuyasha?- Inuyasha se sorprendió tanto ante la pregunta pues por un momento había olvidado la situación que ahora los mantenía en ese hospital... la "traición".

-Kagome escucha... – Pero no pudo terminar por que la chica desfalleció en sus brazos, pudo sentirla resbalar entre ellos y sostenerla con rapidez.

Y entonces la visión del funeral de Kikyou apareció en su mente. Esas sensaciones... no las quería dentro de él, su único remedio para el dolor era ella y ahora... parecía que la perdía...

-No me dejes mí amor... te lo suplico, no se como he sobrevivido estos días sin ti... tal vez fue la esperanza de encontrarte...- Le susurraba en el oído mientras que los enfermeros intentaban alejarlo de la chica para poder reanimarla.

-Señor por favor, debe dejarla tenemos que llevarla a su cuarto-

-No debió sacarla ¿En qué estaba pensando?-

-¿Es usted su familiar?-

Pero simple y sencillamente su alma, cuerpo y pensamiento estaban al tanto de que Kagome reaccionara... era como si los chicos que acababan de llegar no existieran...

-Por favor Kagome... no veo mí vida sin ti...- Y entonces fue cuando pudo percibir que entre varios enfermeros le sacaban a la chica de entre sus brazos, al principio se resistió pero sabía que ella necesitaba ser atendida, así que se limitó a seguirlos para saber de Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eres un idiota... es una chiquilla, y tu ni siquiera pudiste retenerla- Dijo Tsubaki vistiéndose. Es extraño como hacían el amor esos dos... era una mezcla de odio con deseo... demasiado salvaje.

-Pues tú no eres muy lista... ni siquiera con la droga pudiste retener a Inuyasha...- Le contesto Sesshomaru fumando su acostumbrado cigarrillo.

-Cállate imbécil, lo que tenemos que hacer es planear algo más-

-Lo se... pero por el momento debemos desistir, sería demasiado sospechoso... bueno, creo que tendré que llamar a algunos contactos, esta vez no será tan apasionado el plan, pero igual la fortuna será mía...-

-Pareces muy tranquilo- Le dijo Tsubaki sabiendo que el ya había conseguido algo pues su actitud pasiva distaba demasiado de la que siempre tenía cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

-Déjame decirte dulzura, que la mujer de ese Psicólogo ya fue mía... y es mucho mejor que tu...-

-Idiota- Una cachetada fue el estruendo que se dejo oír seguido de un beso apasionado... eso eran... salvajes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uno hora... dos horas... tres horas... maldición cuantas horas debían pasar para verla...

-¿Es usted pariente de la señorita?- Y entonces por un momento vio la cara de la enfermera que dos años atrás le había informado sobre la muerte de Kikyou.

-Soy su pareja- Dijo el, rogando por que sus recuerdos se aejaran y no se repitieran.

-Dígame... ¿Han tenido una discusión?- Hubo un silencio sepulcral ¿acaso ese hombre creía que maltrataba a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo?

-Ella... bueno, fue secuestrada hace tres días y... la encontré hoy, aquí... hace un rato...-

-Bueno- dijo el Doctor no muy convencido de su argumento

-¿Cree que le haría daño?- Dijo Inuyasha indignado.

-Claro que no... escúche la señorita viene con notables signos de maltrato físico y...-La cara el doctor palideció un poco y entonces supo que había algo más...-

-Dígame Doctor, necesito saberlo.-

-Pues la chica fue... ella fue brutalmente violada- No supo en que momento perdió el equilibrio, pero se encontraba ya de rodillas con su cara increíblemente húmeda, el Doctor intento levantarlo pero él sólo pensaba "Maldito... maldito... como se atrevió... hacerle algo tan bajo a una mujer tan pura... lo mataré, lo mataré..." y entonces escucho al Doctor decir una verdad que tenía que marchar ya:

-Por favor, ella lo necesita, puede sufrir un trauma si no tiene el apoyo de su pareja-

Y se levantó se seco las lágrimas y de nuevo tomo compostura, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo... entro a la habitación y la vio dormida... tan pacifica... tan tranquila y dulce, el sentimiento de odio hacia Sesshomaru y Tsubaki empezó a aflorar de nuevo...

-Hola mi amor- se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano- Se que estos días han pasado cosas... quiero que sepas que en todo momento has estado en mí mente y siento un profundo dolor al saber lo que te hicieron... esa noche... ella me drogó seguramente en la bebida no se... pero cuando estuve en la cama, sólo te veía a ti y tu nombre estaba en mis labios... ha sido una agonía no tenerte, no he podido dormir por que no estas a mí lado, y saberte con él y lo que te hizo...- y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero se mordió el labio y continuó- Lo haré pagar mí amor, te lo juro... y no te dejare ir nunca por que te amo y se que si estamos juntos podemos dejar esto atrás...- Y finalmente dejo su cabeza descansar en el estómago de la chica...escuchando su corazón... su dulce corazón, que solo le pertenecía a él.

Fin Cap XIX

Hola! Bueno muxas gracias por haber dejado reviews... aunke no es exactamente lo que me llama la atención disfruto mucho escribiendo y espero que les hayan gustado estos capítulos... adelante mucho para que el lemon venga mas rápido... la próxima vez que actualice los verán

Mil gracias

Bexos y Abraxos

Jimena-chan


	20. Sanando el corazón: empezar de nuevo

CAPÍTULO XX

SANANDO EL CORAZÓN: EMPEZAR DE NUEVO

_Tengo hambre de tu boca, de tu voz, de tu pelo  
y por las calles voy sin nutrirme, callado,  
no me sostiene el pan, el alba me desquicia,  
busco el sonido líquido de tus pies en el día._

_Estoy hambriento de tu risa resbalada,  
de tus manos color de furioso granero,  
tengo hambre de la pálida piedra de tus uñas,  
quiero comer tu piel como una intacta almendra._

_Quiero comer el rayo quemado en tu hermosura,  
la nariz soberana del arrogante rostro,  
quiero comer la sombra fugaz de tus pestañas_

_y hambriento vengo y voy olfateando el crepúsculo  
buscándote, buscando tu corazón caliente  
como un puma en la soledad de Quitatrúe._

_Neruda Pablo._

Sentirse en el alivio cuando hemos tenido un problema es definitivamente la sensación mas agradable al alivio, que podemos contar con alguien que nos dice que todo esta bien o incluso que esas palabras las articulemos nosotros mismos va mas allá de lo que las emociones nos pueden brindar, es un plano desconocido e incluso irracional, pues tal vez nos han lastimado pero... ese dolor se transforma al ver a esa persona estar con y para nosotros...a pesar del dolor y el engaño... tan irracional... tan maravilloso.

Sintió presión sobre su abdomen, los golpes en la cara aún dolían, pero estaba tan distraída con ese peso sobre su cuerpo que ni siquiera le importó.

Abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente reclinada, por lo tanto no podía ver lo que se sostenía de su cintura, inclinó un poco su cuello para ver si así lograba ver y entonces vio que lo que la tenía casi inmóvil era un hombre, de cabello negro largo, dormía de manera pesada y sonora abrazado a su cuerpo. Sintió un gran alivio, el había estado con ella... eso quería decir que Sesshomaru no podía acercársele.

Levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, Inuyahsa sintió la leve caricia y comenzó a moverse un poco, al principio había olvidado donde y bajo que circunstancias se encontraban, pues debido al cansancio y preocupación no había logrado dormir esos tres días, pero ahora, sabiéndose con Kagome pudo conciliar a la perfección el sueño, al sentir el tacto volvió ese sentimiento de alivio que hace horas había experimentado. Se dejo acariciar un poco más y luego levanto levemente su cara para cruzarse con los ojos verdes de la hermosa mujer que estaba recostada en la cama.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto ella seria, es cierto... la traición... pero en ese momento a ella le importaba que el no estuviera tampoco lastimado... aunque ella si lo estuviera.

-Desde anoche que te encontré estoy mejor- Dijo el dejándola que se incorporara, pues se dio cuenta de su posición y concluyo en que para ella debió ser muy molesta - Te extrañe tanto-

-Por favor Inuyahsa... deja de mentirme, ahora mi propio valor es lo único que me queda, todo lo demás te lo di y tu...- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, había llorado tanto que sentía que ya nunca mas lo haría por falta de lágrimas...error.

-No te mentí...-

-¡Basta! Que no estoy ciega... como te atreves... después de que yo los ví...-

-Ese no era yo- la interrumpió poniendo su rostro una vez mas en su estómago sintiendo que otra vez se le escapaba de las manos- Ella, esa noche... me engaño... a todos nos engaño... debes creerme Kagome, mientras estaba con ella yo juraba que eras tú... y cuando desperté estaba ella, y Sesshomaru ya te había llevado con él... nunca me había sentido tan asustado...- Y era verdad... el miedo de perderla no lo dejaba ni siquiera respirar- También Miroku salió lastimado, esta en otro cuarto... en el baño comencé a sentirme mal y luego ella entró y creí que eras tu-

Kagome entendió enseguida ese plan ¿Tsubaki y Sesshomaru? Debió suponerlo... de que otra manera Sesshomaru se enteraría donde estaba...

-Inuyahsa... yo-

-Entiendo que todo esta en mí contra, pero te amo y no dejaré que ese maldito se quede como si nada...- La interrumpió- Dime Kagome dime que debo hacer para que me creas... lo haré lo que sea...- E inclinó de nuevo su cabeza en su estómago sintiendo que la vida lo abandonaba de sólo pensar en que ella lo rechazara-

Kagome sonrió... era la verdad... todo era lógico... De pronto los dolores comenzaron de nuevo a brotar... no sería fácil pero teniéndolo a él a su lado todo sería más fácil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kagome eso no va ahí- Decía Inuyahsa sonriendo vestido con un pantalón de Jean viendo como la chica intentaba colocar un cuadro sobre el nuevo departamento que acababan de adquirir.

-En lugar de regañarme deberías de ayudarme- Y en ese momento resbaló siendo alcanzada por las manos de Inuyasha, ambos rieron y justo en el instante en que la sostenía en el aire la besó... esa sensación, ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquel acontecimiento... y ni señales de Tsubaki o Sesshomaru. Intentó profundizar el beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, tanto tiempo sin hacerle el amor lo mataba, deseaba sentirla otra vez, pasó sus manos por debajo de su abdomen y ella lo apartó gimiendo un poco.

-Lo siento... yo-

-Esta bien... tranquila, yo se esperar...- ella sonrió, lo sabía, el se lo había dicho, le daría todo el tiempo del mundo para que ella pudiera superarlo todo y así comenzarían de nuevo.

Se encontraban tirados sobre varias almohadas, la cama aún no la llevaban, detestaban ese servicio, nada llega a tiempo. Inuyasha la veía, ambos de lado, Kagome recargada sobre se brazo y respirando en su pecho, había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, ya había hablado de su padre con él y cuando iba a hacerle otra pregunta ella le adivino el pensamiento.

-Mí padre tenía una novia ¿Sabes?-

-¿De verdad?- dijo él- Y tu estabas molesta con él- Le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa que la culpaba pues comprendía que cuando uno es joven queremos a los padres sólo para nosotros.

-No yo nunca la conocí... decía que me agradaría... y la conocería en una cena, era una sorpresa, el siempre me tuvo en primer lugar y cuando formalizo con ella, el salía más, y lo extrañaba pero... se veía tan feliz... luego murió y... bueno nunca la conocí- Se sintió aliviada, lo compartía todo con él, hasta esa experiencia que según ella, no tenía mayor importancia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Debí haber terminado con ella cuando tuve la oportunidad...- Se decía así misma en ese hotel de lujo-

-Tsubaki, al parecer la niña es mas difícil de matar, pero antes de que eso pase quiero que sea mía otra vez-

-Sesshomaru... tan pervertido como siempre...-

-Escucha lo que haremos es a largo plazo, seguiremos con él plan... si ella vuelve a desaparecer, el hará cualquier cosa con tal de saberla bien, entonces tu podrás casarte con él, y yo la haré firmas el poder de la herencia para que sea sólo mía...

-Claro...la haremos firmar, será más fácil ella no es tan fuerte como su padre... nunca pude hacer que él firmara un poder...- Esa mujer... le parecía tan hermosa y tan perversa... y aquel indefenso hombre se dejo engañar, hasta dejar a su pequeña desprotegida... mujer tan fría existía en el mundo... sólo ella... Tsubaki.

Fin Cap XX


	21. Mi vida a tu lado

CAPÍTULO XXI

MÍ VIDA A TU LADO

Se siente como... como si algo dulce en tu oído resoplara... como en el mar, a pesar de ser un lugar tan pacífico el sonido de las olas rompiendo simplemente te hechiza... ¿Por qué?... por que es mágico.

¿Puede ser la razón tan irracional? Claro que sí... de todas las maneras posibles el dolor nos enseña a sonreír... ¿Acaso eso no es irracional? Del dolor al amor... por que simplemente aprendemos a agradecer y a ser felices con las cosas buenas que nos pasan... el dolor nos enseña, es el gran maestro emocional de la vida...

Estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos... no imagino sensación mas gloriosa, acarició con sus manos su rostro, tan perfecto parecía hecho por los ángeles.

Inuyasha no podía dormir, ya habían pasado tres meses pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido lo atormentaba pero no por él, por Kagome. Sabía que a veces cuando ella se daba un baño, lloraba en la regadera, o cuando preparaba el almuerzo unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, había ya intentado hablar con ella, pero ella simplemente le cambiaba el tema, el pensaba que tal vez el recuerdo de Sesshomaru abusando de ella estaba muy presente, y eso lo hacía rabiar, la toco... ese maldito se atrevió a tocarla... pero debía ser fuerte por los dos, por que Kagome ahora era demasiado frágil y el debía y quería protegerla.

Otro recuerdo más lo hizo torcer la boca... tal vez ella lloraba por el recuerdo de Tsubaki y el... en la cama. Y ese recuerdo no solo lo enfurecía si no que también lo llenaba de tristeza, aunque todo había sido un engaño, el dolor que en el corazón de Kagome se albergaba en ese momento parecía que aún lo lastimaba a él.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Kagome había despertado y lo miraba detenidamente.

-¿Aún despierto?-Dijo ella, notando la tensión en la cara de Inuyasha, seguramente producto de algún ma recuerdo, pensó.

-Si... yo creo que cené demasiado- Mintió, pero es tonto creer que pueden engañar a las mujeres...

-Pero si sólo comiste una lata de atún... ¿Qué es lo que en **verdad **te pasa?- Y lo vio desviar la mirada...

**_CUANDO ALGUNA VEZ TE SIENTAS SOLO_**

**_Y VEAS EN DERREDOR SOLO VACÍO_**

**_Y NO PUEDAS LLORAR, YO ESTOY CONTIGO._**

Colocó su mano en el pecho de Inuyasha y se acercó más a él... pudo oler ese exquisito aroma que siempre, después de cada abrazo, el dejaba impregnado en su cuerpo. Y otra vez la mirada de Inuyasha, parecía evadirla...

-Amor... por favor dime que te pasa- Lo miro acomodarse hasta la altura de su cara y le besó los labios con infinita dulzura y miedo, según percibió Kagome.- Necesito saberlo- Sentenció.

-No puedo sacarme de la cabeza- Y calló tal vez si se lo mencionaba traería de nuevo aquellos momentos en los que sufrió tanto. Por que el había agonizado estando lejos de ella sin saber nada... Pero ella, lo que le habían hecho a ella, había sido peor que cualquier espera. Y estaba en ese pensamiento cuando sintió los labios de Kagome en su mejilla.

-Sabes que puedes decírmelo...-

**_Y CUANDO ALGUNA VEZ TE SIENTAS TRISTE_**

**_Y SIENTAS LA VERDAD, COMO UNA HERIDA_**

**_Y QUE TODO ESTA MUERTO, YO SOY LA VIDA_.**

Lo sabía, ella era su amiga, su amante, la mujer que hacía brotar toda esa ternura que nunca pensó tener en él.

**_Y CUANDO ALGUNA VEZ NO SIENTAS NADA_**

**_Y QUIERAS SONREÍR, PERO NO PUEDAS_**

**_Y QUIERAS ESCAPAR, YO SOY LA PUERTA._**

**Por que la sentía tan suya...**

**-No he dejado de pensar en lo que paso...- Le dijo desviando la mirada de la de ella y poniendo sus manos sobre las de Kagome que se encontraban en su pecho.- Cuando lloras, se que piensas que no lo noto pero...- Y calló ¿En verdad estaba haciendo bien en decirle esto? Es decir, era muy poco el tiempo que había pasado...**

**-Si, se que lo sabes... soy muy llorona- Le dijo sonriendo, y el sonrió. De alguna manera Kagome estaba intentando que la presión del momento cediera, si, así era ella, lo maravilloso de lo perfecto, y se sentía tan feliz de tenerla.**

**_Y CUANDO ALGUNA VEZ TE SIENTAS LEJOS_**

**_Y QUIERAS REGRESAR Y SER UN NIÑO_**

**_Y VOLVERTE A ENCONTRAR, YO SOY CAMINO._**

-No quiero que sigas así... y ya no se que hacer para ayudarte- lo dijo con un tono de tristeza que a Kagome le llegó al corazón, comprendiendo que él estaba sintiendo frustración por no poder evitar que los recuerdos de ella llegaran hasta su memoria.

Y tomó su rostro para besarlo.

-Yo tampoco quiero llorar más- Y se abrazó a su pecho, Inuyasha se sintió un poco derrotado, sintiendo que tal vez, lo que él había puesto de su parte, no era suficiente- Pero... se que esto, pasará, si tu no hieras estado a mí lado... yo simplemente hubiera muerto-.

**_Y CUANDO ALGUNA VEZ TE SIENTAS HOMBRE_**

**_Y QUIERAS ENTREGAR Y PODER SER_**

**_Y QUIERAS RECIBIR, YO SOY MUJER..._**

¿No era ella la que necesitaba apoyo? Y ahí va ella otra vez, haciéndolo sentir útil y amado... Lo sabía, ella era la mujer con la que estaría el resto de su vida, haría lo que fuera para protegerla.

-Te amo Kagome, haré lo que sea para que todo sea como antes... esperaré lo que desees- Dijo esto y Kagome entendió que se refería a no hacer el amor por un tiempo, ¿Pero en verdad era eso lo que quería ella? Se sentó sobre los almohadones y lo miró, el se sentó también y cuando lo hizo ella comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Te amo cielo, y para olvidar sólo te necesito a ti...- Y lo besó, comprendiendo que sólo en el acto de amor sublime encontraría la paz que buscaba.

-¿Estas segura?- interrumpió el beso

-Nunca he estado más segura en mí vida- Y dicho esto Inuyasha la besó de nuevo poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura para dejarla sobre sus caderas, mientras ella lentamente quitaba la camisa de su torso... Las piernas de Kagome rodeaban su cintura, Inuyasha podía sentir el calor emanado de su entrepierna, y no podía contener los suspiros que eso le arrebataba, sabía que debía dejarla tomar la delantera... quería que ella volviera a reconocer su cuerpo para que sintiera otra vez la maravilla de la intimidad con la persona amada...

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_La primera vez que te vi supe_

_There was something inside of you_

_Que había algo dentro de ti_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Algo que pensé que nunca encontraría_

_Angel of mine_

_Ángel mío_

Recorrió las formas de la masculina cara con la punta de sus dedos, observando como Inuyasha cerraba los ojos ante el ligero contacto, anhelo esos tres días poder saber algo de ella, tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, decirle cuanto la amaba y protegerla... y ahora ella le provocaba esa hermosa sensación otra vez... Sus dedos pasaron por su frente, lentamente pos sus mejillas, por su nariz, recorriendo suavemente la comisura de sus labios...

_I look at you, lookin' at me_

_Te veo, mirándome_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Ahora sé porqué dicen que las mejores cosas son gratis_

_I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine_

_Voy a amarte chico, estás tan bien_

_Angel of Mine_

_Ángel mío_

Quiso mirarlo más profundamente... se puso de rodillas con el cuerpo de Inuyasha entre ellas, de manera que podía verlo desde arriba.

Bueno... Inuyasha se había propuesto contenerse pero... sus senos estaban a la altura de su boca... se contuvo... y se conformó con solo ver el baile de estos provocado por la respiración de la chica que cada vez se hacía mas sonora, aún con sus manos en las caderas de Kagome.

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above_

_Cómo cambiaste mi mundo nunca sabrás  
Soy diferente ahora, me ayudaste a crecer  
Llegaste a mi vida enviado desde arriba_

_When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

_Cuando perdí toda esperanza me enseñaste a amar  
Te estoy cuidando chico llegas a tiempo  
Ángel mío_

Bajo sus manos a su pecho... se sonrió al ver como los pezones pequeños y masculinas se endurecían sin siquiera tocarlos... solo pasando sus dedos alrededor de ellos... Bajo su mano hasta su abdomen y un espasmo violento la hizo voltear a ver el rostro de Inuyasha... Vio que su frente estaba perlada por el sudor...sabía que lo estaba torturando...pero esa visión era la mas sensual que le había visto, se sentía como vuelta a nacer, ahí en los brazos de ese hombre maravilloso que además la consideraba una diosa hermosa y sensual...

_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine_

_Nada importa más que lo que compartimos  
Nadie en todo este mundo podrá comparar nunca  
Anoche la manera en que te movías todavía está en mi mente  
Ángel mío_

-Inuyasha- Le dijo con la voz bastante suave, estaba bastante excitada... Inuyasha pudo percibirlo...

-Te amo...-Fue lo que le dijo él, con la voz ronca de pasión...quería que ella supiera de todas las maneras que le pertenecía, que la amaba con todo su ser... que nunca, nunca la dejaría...

Y ella lo entendió...no dijo nada más unió sus labios a los de él, primero en un beso suave, con pequeños besitos intercalados, pero luego sus lenguas quisieron participar...

Inuyasha jadeaba entre beso y beso, no podía, ni quería dejar de sentir esos roces... Comenzó a tocar los glúteos de la chica, sintiendo como esta se revolvía en sus brazos... y entonces Kagome deslizó suavemente se camisón de sus hombros, dejando ver sus senos redondos y firmes... Inuyasha subió sus manos desde sus caderas, pasando por su abdomen hasta eso senos que lo llamaban. Quería llorar de la emoción, pero no quería distraerla... que dilema... a el nunca le gusto llorar y eso era precisamente lo que amaba de ella... que lo hacía hacer cosas que jamás pensó y que además le llegaban a encantar...cuando antes las detestaba.

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine_

_Lo que significas para mi nunca sabrás  
En la profundidad de mi interior necesito mostrar  
Llegaste a mi vida enviado desde arriba (enviado desde arriba)  
Cuando perdí toda esperanza me enseñaste a amar (chico me enseñaste a amar)  
Te estoy cuidando chico llegas justo a tiempo (justo a tiempo)  
Ángel mío (Ángel mío)_

En cuanto los tocó sus pezones tuvieron la misma reacción que los de él al rozarlos... los tomó con su palma completa y comenzó a masajearlos de manera circular, Kagome mantenía sus manos aferradas a sus hombros, sintiendo su miembro erecto entre sus piernas. Tenía la sensación de que en algún momento caería... pero lo sabía... Inuyasha estaba ahí para cuidarla, sostenerla, protegerla... amarla...lo comparó con un ángel, sosteniéndola con sus alas.

Y entonces se recostó sobre él... sus pechos hacían un contacto tan directo... electrizante...

Inuyasha bajo sus manos hasta quitar por completo la prenda que cubría a su mujer dejándola únicamente con la ropa interior pequeña que se adhería a su cuerpo, gimió cuando pudo sentir su miembro contra el estómago de ella.

Kagome se incorporó para verlo tendido bajo él con solo la parte de debajo de su pijama... y por Dios... la visión de Inuyasha nunca fue tan hermosa... dejo escapar unas lágrimas con una sonrisa, que mujer...

Comenzó a moverse sobre él como si estuvieran unidos, sobre él, haciendo círculos con su sexo sobre él miembro cada vez mas duro y grande.

_I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

_Nunca supe que podría sentir cada momento  
Como si fuera nuevo,  
Cada vez que respiro, el amor que hacemos  
Solo lo comparto contigo (tu, tu, tu, tu)  
La primera vez que te vi supe   
Que había algo dentro de ti  
Algo que pensé que nunca encontraría  
Ángel mío_

-Ahhh...Kagome...ahhh-Cada vez mas sonoros... sintiendo que necesitaba sentirla suya –Ahhh Kagome... te amo... ahhh-Intentaba concretar sus sentimientos en sus palabras, pero no podía.

La tomó por la cintura, sentado, para poder quitar su ropa interior, así lo hizó, puso sentir con sus manos la humedad del sexo de ella, indicándole que ella lo quería dentro.

Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más, ella alcanzó sus labios en señal de desamparo... necesitaba sentirse querida... amada... protegida...

La besó de igual manera... bajando sus manos hasta su sexo... primero acariciando sus formas... después introduciendo sus dedos...

-Ahhh Inu...ahhh Inuyasa...- Y lo supo... supo que para hacerla sentir mas segura debía estar dentro de ella...

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm shakin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)_

_Llegaste a mi vida enviado desde arriba (llegaste a mi vida,  
Sí, sí, sí)  
Cuando perdí toda esperanza me enseñaste a amar (chico me enseñaste a amar, uh huh)  
Tiemblo por ti, chico llegas justo a tiempo (pero chico llegas Justo a tiempo)  
Ángel mío (Ángel mío, oh mío)_

Se quitó los pantalones... la dejo montarse nuevamente en él...

Los movimientos eran alucinantes...la sentía moverse sobre él de una manera rápida... encontrando su placer mas puro... más rápido, mas profundo...

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_Cómo cambiaste mi mundo nunca sabrás  
Soy diferente ahora, me ayudaste a crecer_

Más rápido... más profundo... más rápido... más profundo...

-inuyasha... ahhh ahhhh-

-Kagome... cielo... ahhh, no te detengas... ahhhhhh ahhhhh- se perdía junto con la humedad que emanaba de él, para entrar en ella... así como la primera vez sintiéndola recostarse en su pecho... exhausta... Y sintiendo como la humedad de ambos se desbordaba entre sus piernas para dejar un olor muy dulce...

La abrazó más hacia él... y ella beso su pecho... sabiendo que lo pasado se quedaría atrás y que volverían a comenzar... sólo quería estar con ella... para siempre.

_I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

_Te veo, mirándome  
Ahora sé porqué dicen que las mejores cosas son gratis  
Te estoy cuidando, chico llegas a tiempo  
Ángel mío_

Fin Cap XXI

Hola chicas! Bueno kiero agradecerles por leer, este es mí capitulo favorito, a pesar de que ia habían intimado, esta es como la primera vez, ya saben, se vuelven a reconocer...

Espero les haya gustado... muxas gracias

Mariesmac:peke te extrañe!

Bexos y abraxos

Jimena-chan


	22. Así te imaginé

CAPÍTULO XXII

ASÍ TE IMAGINÉ

Dulce... dulce... dulce, la palabra en si no encierra mucho, pero lo que sea que tenga esta característica simplemente es maravilloso, por que cuando te sientes mal, su dulzura te hace sentirte bien, cuando sientes que todo ha terminado, su dulzura te enseña que hay otro camino, y por que cuando necesitamos que nos aguanten... su dulzura es infinita... eso es dulzura.

La vio dormir nuevamente... se sentía tan feliz de haber dado ese paso pues no sólo por que pudo sentirla suya otra vez, si no por que sabía que si ella había dado el primer paso, ya estaba comenzando a superarlo, la abrazó mas hacía su cuerpo sintiendo el pecho de ella contra el de él, tomo con su mano su cabeza y la vio de más cerca.

Tenía un semblante cansado, se sonrió con diversión, sabía que la causa no era que ella no pudiera dormir por la angustia, si no por que habían tenido una maratónica sesión de amor que la había dejado exhausta, así como a él, pero quería observarla un poco más, esas mejillas que tomaban un hermoso color después de hacer el amor...

Finalmente se durmió con el aroma a su cabello, en verdad él si había podido dormir mejor desde que sucedió lo de Tsubaki y Sesshomaru, pero de alguna manera necesitaba sentirla suya, hacerle entender mediante ese acto que no la dejaría ir nunca más, y así lo hizo, ella pudo dormir tranquilamente por que, después de eso se sintió tan protegida que pensaba que nunca nadie podría lastimarla jamás.

Ya eran cerca de las once y seguían acostados en esos almohadones, ya llevaban un rato despiertos pero ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra... estaban tan cómodamente enredados que ninguno quería dejar de sentir el calor de sus cuerpos.

-Ya es tarde- Dijo ella sin moverse ni siquiera poco.

-Si lo es- Le contesto él moviéndose únicamente para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-Llegaremos tarde a desayunar con Miroku y Sango-

-No creo que vayamos a desayunar, más bien creo que comeremos- Sentenció divertido pues sabía que era ya tarde para desayunar, y aún así terminado el comentario no se movieron por largos minutos.

Finalmente pasados mas o menos treinta minutos Kagome tomo la camisa de la pijama de Inuyasha, la que horas antes había quitado ella misma, se sonrojó ante el simple recuerdo, estaba tan feliz... tal vez le tomaría un tiempo más superarlo todo por completo, pero al lado de ese hombre... bueno simplemente lo lograría...

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo con rapidez, habían casi llegado a su nuevo hogar, así que el calentador de agua no estaba funcionando adecuadamente, había insistido tanto a Inuyasha para que le hablaran a un experto y no fuera el mismo quien lo conectara, sonrió ante el recuerdo de un Inuyasha moviendo todo los cables que se le ponían enfrente insistiendo "Puedo hacerlo", "es pan comido", "Si prendió ¿no?", y bueno ella simplemente se limitaba a reír con sus acciones, he allí la consecuencia: El agua helada.

Estaba en esos graciosos momentos cuando escuchó la puerta del baño.

-Ya voy a salir, espera solo un momento-

-No quiero esperar más, te acabaras el agua caliente- Dijo desvistiéndose para entrar con ella.

-¿Agua caliente?... creo que te has equivocado de baño- Dijo ella riendo haciendo hincapié, con su tono de voz, al intento de Inuyasha por hacer funcionar el calentador...

-¿De qué hablas?-Le dijo el con el mismo tono de Kagome- Este es el producto del calentador mas perfecto del mundo- Y acercó su mano para tocar el agua y por ende su rostro alegre cambio a uno de sorpresa al notar que el agua estaba prácticamente helada.-Debe ser algún error de fabricación- Le dijo dirigiéndose a ella con una sonrisa, a lo que ella contesto con una carcajada.

-Seguro amor, un defecto de fábrica- Le dijo mientras sentía como se internaba con ella a la ducha.

-Bueno, tu hombre es psicólogo y además se poner calentadores ¿podrías pedir más?- Le dijo con ese aire arrogante que a veces solía mostrar cuando quería seducirla-

-Bueno... si no fueras MÍ hombre- Dijo recalcando la manera en que expresaba su pertenencia- Definitivamente no te contrataría, pero...- Se acercó a él y puso sus manos en sus hombros- Definitivamente me compensas cuando me besas y me tocas y...- Fue interrumpida por los labios de Inuyasha que se posaron sobre los de ella, mientras sus manos encerraban su pequeña y bien definida cintura, sintiendo como caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, el agua, que a estas alturas estaba totalmente helada, sin embargo eso no les preocupaba demasiado...

Sus manos recorrían frenéticas el pecho de Inuyasha en esas situaciones es difícil escuchar un ruido, pues el agua al caer parece un real escándalo, pero en esa ocasión podía escuchar a Inuyasha suplicar por más y más...

Sus manos recorrían lentamente su estómago...mientras sentía las manos de Inuyasha rodearle los glúteos y tomarlos con fuerza para pegarla a él, para escucharla gemir excitada. Pero la mente de Kagome se vio mas rápida y de un solo movimiento muy suave pudo soltarse de esas manos que la aprisionaban, Para seguir su recorrido por el vientre bajo de Inuyasha.

El agua caía con insistencia en sus cuerpos desnudos, era un contraste de temperaturas... el agua estaba fría pero sus cuerpos ardían cual llamas encendidas en hogueras de pasión.

Pudo sentir las manos de Inuyasha tomar un nuevo lugar en su entre pierna... y perdió total razón... quería sentirlo de nuevo saber que era solo de ella y que ella le pertenecía igualmente a él... Comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su clítoris mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba uno de sus senos, rozándolo con el pulgar. Sus gemidos comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de su boca con la misma desesperación que la noche anterior...

La escuchaba gemir ansiosa y un poco desesperada, sabía lo que ella quería y estaba dispuesto a dárselo... lo supo desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor... cuando el amor es real tarde que temprano dos amantes se hacen uno.

Sus dedos hacían maravillas en su intimidad, sentía su aliento en su cuello, caliente... y después sentía el agua fría caer sobre ellos.

No supo muy bien como... pero de repente se encontró bajando con sus labios por el pecho de Inuyasha que intentaba un poco desesperado tomarla de la cabeza, llegó a su ombligo y deseo que sintiera un poco lo que él le hacía sentir cuando introducía su lengua en su ombligo, Inuyasha gimió de deseo... no sabía muy bien por que pero... sentía lo que estaba por venir...

Soltó un desgarrador gemido que opaco el ruido de la regadera al sentir la lengua de Kagome deslizarse por su miembro hinchado y, por lo que podía sentir Kagome, muy caliente.

No podía abrir los ojos, las sensaciones que la mujer arrodillada frente a el le ocasionaban eran simplemente agobiadoras... tenía esa mezcla de sensación, helada... pero caliente a la vez...

Y de pronto una leve succión en su miembro, y nuevos gemidos...

-Ahhh... ahhh...ahhhhh- No podía ni siquiera articular palabra... esas sensaciones...

No quería detenerla, aunque sentía que de no hacerlo rápido, acabaría por derramarse en su boca, pero antes de que su pensamiento terminara sintió toda su semilla correr frenética por su miembro, saliend disparada hacia la boca de la chica que dejaba escurrirla en su barbilla y cello, observándola con una sonrisa encantadora.

Jadeo y su respiración se empezaba a controlar...

-Así que... esto fue por el agua fría...- Dijo el con una sonrisa... sabiendo que ella lo estaba "torturando" por aquello.

-Si cielo... así que tu sabes si llamas al encargado del gas en esta área.-Sonrió ella devuelta

-Presiento que no lo haré...-Sentenció el saliendo junto con ella para vestirse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sango... y ¿si paso algo?- Dijo Miroku preocupado, los recientes acontecimiento le habían hecho pasar mucha angustia, si habían quedado con ellos temprano para desayunar... ¿por qué no llegaban? Tal vez Sesshomaru...

-Ya deja de hacer conjeturas, tal vez lleguen para comer- Dijo Sango, quien sabía perfectamente bien por que la pareja no llegaba, hacía mas o menos dos días que Kagome le había confesado su deseo por hacerle el amor a Inuyasha nuevamente.- Los esperaremos sentenció.

-Pero ¿no crees que sería mejor llamarles?- Siguió interrogante Miroku.

-Escucha mí vida, ellos tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido...- Le dirigió una mirada pícara a Miroku, haciéndole entender que probablemente se habían retrasado por alguna situación _"estrictamente atendida por ellos dos solamente" _

-¡Claro! Seguramente aún no terminan de ver como funciona el calentador- le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposa y se metió al baño, "pero que tonto" pensó ella, nunca entendió como siendo tan libidinosos y pervertido, al momento de un juego de palabras simples, el simplemente no comprendía, se sonrió al pensarlo, esas mañas las había hecho desaparecer de él, le causo aún mas gracias al pensar en la infinidad de cachetadas que le dio por sus "inquietas" manos, si ese era él... Miroku el que había renunciado a su vida de mujeriego para compartir su cuerpo y su alma sólo con ella.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, se acercó a abrirlo y ahí estaba la pareja reluciente con un brillo especial, ni siquiera tuvo que imaginarlo, sabía de antemano lo que había provocado el retraso así que sólo atino a decir "adelante, que bueno que están aquí". Y la pareja entró a la casa, ambos miraron todas las fotos que tenían en la pared, y de pronto fueron recibidos por Miroku que bajaba las escaleras.

Reían al contarle a Kagome cada una de las historias que pertenecían a las fotografías de un album que ahora los cuatro revisaban, cuando de pronto una fotografía que, sin saber muy bien como todavía conservaban, salió a sus vistas: eran Inuyasha y Kikyou, Kagome la miro con curiosidad descubriendo que eran muy parecidas pero... sus ojos eran oscuros y los de ella eran verdes, no le dio mas importancia a comparación de Inuyasha quien, aunque ya le había contado todo, no le agradaba que se viera su pasado expuesto de esa manera. La tarde paso rápido y cenaron de manera amena, Inuyasha le daba pequeñas miradas a Kagome, no sabía si esa fotografía había despertado algo en ella, finalmente Kagome le dio una sonrisa cómplice y le guiño el ojo dejándolo tranquilo.

Llegaron a su hogar, no había podido preguntarle a Kagome si esa fotografía despertaba algo en ella, pues ella simplemente no dejaba de hablar de lo maravilloso que debió haber sido estar con su pareja de amigos en la Universidad.

-Oye Kagome- Dijo sentado en un mueble que les había llegado apenas un día antes.- Sobre lo de la foto-

-Te amo- le interrumpió- Lo que fue, fue-

Se acomodó en su pecho sintiendo su corazón y se quedo dormida, el la vio y su corazón le indicó que era así como el había imaginado su vida, así había imaginado su camino a recorrer, de hecho así la había imaginado a ella.

Fin Cap XXII

Serena tsukino chiva: Si la verdad a mí el lemon también me hacia falta... y espero que este te guste también es muy lindo... un poco diferente a lo que eh puesto, espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por estar aquí.

Fabisa: Es un honor tener a una escritora de tu talla aki ... gracias por ller y me encanta que te haya gustado, por cierto ia pon l continuación de tu fic!

Mariesmac: peque! Me encanta tenerte y me alegro que te siga gustando a pesar de ser la segunda vez que lo lees!

Gracias a todas

Beoxs y abraxos

Jimena-chan


	23. ¿Anónimos?

CAPÍTULO XXIII

¿ANONIMOS?

_Mi inspiracion la noche,_

_mi temor la vida,_

_mi curiosidad el sueño,_

_mi fe el reencuentro._

_Esperanza da vida,_

_el deseo esperanza,_

_necesidad deseo,_

_y una vida necesidad._

_Despues de avanzar un rato_

_me detengo y miro al cielo,_

_me percato que estar arriva,_

_no es mas que una falsedad_

_Autor desconocido._

¿Qué es lo que ves cuando te sientes feliz, ¿Algo que nunca pudiste hacer y lo ves realizado en alguien más, pero eso no es felicidad propia... Entonces lo que vemos es la felicidad de estar en ese momento tan dichosos y saber que tendremos la fuerza para luchar por mantener eso que nos hace tan felices.

-¡Me quedé dormido!- Gritó Inuyasha levantándose sin mucho cuidado del sillón donde habían dormido, tirando sin querer a la chica en su regazo- Tengo cita con un paciente- Dijo corriendo por todo el lugar buscando ropa.

-¿No te darás un baño?- le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

-Claro que no mujer... ¿qué pretendes? ¿Que muera de frío?- Le contesto con la misma mirada, sabía que ella lo molestaría con eso por el resto de sus días.

-¿Has pensado en contratar a un nuevo asistente?- Dijo Kagome apenas audible, sabía que eso le recordaría a Tsubaki y por lo tanto, todo lo que había pasado, pero debían de seguir sus vidas lo mejor posible.

-¿Asistente? Claro, pero una mujer- Dijo lo último casi en un susurro, sabía que ella se pondría celosa.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser mujer?- Dijo ella, claro, celosa.

-Por que las mujeres son mas honestas...-Le recalcó el con una sonrisa coqueta sabiendo que ella comenzaba a sentir celos.-¿Y tu seguirás trabajando con Bankotzu?-Dijo él, claro si ella estaba celosa ¿Por qué el no?

-Si... sabes creo que es una buena distracción- Dijo ella aún en su camisón, con una sonrisa más amplia que la de él, bien el calibre estaba igual: ambos celosos.

La beso en los labios ligeramente y salió para subir a su auto y conducir hacía su consultorio, había pensado varias veces en cambiar de dirección, pero Kagome había insistido en que no lo hiciera, así podían estar todo el tiempo juntos.

Llegó y le dio un saludo cortes a Bankotzu, sabía que él quería a su mujer, las miradas que le daba cuando ella estaba realizando algún pastel lo delataban, había querido convencerla de que no trabajara, pero definitivamente la mujer era tan necia que no lo logró.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba casi toda la mañana recogiendo la casa, _"ese Inuyasha... no puede ser mas desordenado" _pensó, claro toda la ropa de él estaba por todos lados, incluso en la regadera. Bankotzu le había aconsejado que se tomara unos días de vacaciones, y ella en realidad no estaba muy convencida... quedarse sola... no, no le agradaba mucho, aunque casi todos los días cerca de esas horas, Sango siempre la visitaba, y ese día en especial le había hablado para decirle que no podría ir ya que Miroku y ella estaban planeando irse toda la mañana a un "lugar privado", mejor conocido como hotel.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, ambos deseaban un hijo, lo anhelaban tanto que Kagome podía sentir su desesperación por no lograrlo.

Ya casi por terminar la limpieza de su casa, encontró dentro de una de las cajas un relicario, e oro, con pequeños diamantes alrededor y una letra al estilo manuscrito "K" notó, lo abrió y vio la foto de su padre de un lado y en el otro una de ella a la edad de seis años mas o menos, sonrió al recordar el día en que se lo dio.

-Flash Back-

-Oye tesoro baja de ahí, tengo algo que darte- Le decía un señor a la pequeña niña que estaba sobre una rama, nunca entendió como una niña pequeña terminaba siempre ahuyentando a las nanas más caras de una manera bestial, se sonrió, esa era su niña, en verdad una fiera.

-¡papi, algo para mí... pero todavía no es mí cumpleaños-Dijo la niña con su cara pícara, en realidad siempre lucía angelical pero, vaya era un verdadero demonio.

El hombre se sentó en el pasto y la acomodó entre sus piernas, le acarició un momento el cabello y le sonrió dulcemente recordando el parecido que tenía con su madre... sobre todo eso de ser bestial...

-Escucha tesoro, esto- Le dijo mostrándole un relicario- Era de tu madre, ella siempre dijo que te lo daría el día en que te casaras, yo te lo quiero dar ahora por que siempre me ha gustado llevarle la contraria a tu madre.- le dijo sonriendo mientras que ella lo tomaba en sus manitas.

-Mamá debe estar molesta... lo guardaré siempre como un tesoro- Le contesto haciendo una mueca ante el comentario de su padre sobre exasperar a su madre... aunque ella había partido hace mucho, sabía que era su ángel de la guarda.

-Fin Flash back-

Pensó en lo maravilloso que sería casarse con Inuyasha usando el relicario... ya que su padre no podría entregarla.

Y antes de poder ponerse triste sonó el timbre _¿quién podrá ser? _Pensó... nadie había quedado con ella, y de hecho muy pocas personas sabían su nueva dirección.

Abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie... pero en la puerta estaba pegado un pequeño sobre... Caminó hacia la cocina y lo abrió, al cabo de unos segundos terminó de leer para darle paso a una interrogante... ¿qué?

"_Tu padre fue un buen hombre... lo ame mucho, no te conocí por que no se dio la oportunidad, pero te pareces mucho a él, quisiera hablar contigo... espera mí llamada"_

Fin Cap XXIII


	24. Secretos

CAPÍTULO XXIV

SECRETOS

_Puedo tocar tu mano sin que tiemble la mía  
Y no volver el rostro para verte pasar.  
Puedo apretar mis labios un día y otro día  
... Y no puedo olvidar._

Puedo mirar tus ojos y hablar frívolamente  
Casi aburridamente sobre un tema vulgar.  
Puedo decir tu nombre con voz indiferente  
... Y no puedo olvidar

Puedo estar a tu lado como si no estuviera  
Y encontrarte cien veces así como al azar.  
Puedo verte con otro sin suspirar siquiera  
... Y no puedo olvidar  
  
_Ya ves... tú no sospechas este secreto amargo  
Más amargo y profundo que el secreto del mar.  
Porque pude dejarte de amar y sin embargo  
... No te puedo olvidar_

Miró la caligrafía una y otra vez... no la reconocía, pensó por un momento en que tal vez esa nota había sido enviada por una de las empleadas de su padre... Pero las conocía a todas y la nota decía que ellas nunca pudieron relacionarse... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado toda la mañana revisando los expedientes de sus pacientes... el trabajo ahora era mas duro, y no era que extrañara a Tsubaki, pero sabía que debía de conseguir pronto una nueva ayudante de lo contrario moriría de cansancio, si era exagerado, pero nunca se había acostumbrado a hacer trabajo de oficina lo único que hacía era para lo que había estudiado: ayudar a personas con sus problemas emocionales. Se llevo las manos a la cara con frustración al revisar su agenda: hoy tendría que atender a tres pacientes nuevos... eso significaba que debía, llegar a comer rápido a casa t después volver aún más rápido... ¡Demonios!

Se sentó pesadamente en su asiento detrás del escritorio, y vio el teléfono... quizá la llamaría... aunque fuera sólo para tener un "jugueteo" por teléfono...

Marcó los primeros dígitos, no podía esperar más para escuchar su voz...

-Hola...- Fue lo que escuchó, inmediatamente el corazón s ele acelero.

-Hola- dijo él esperando que no lo reconociera.-Sabes... últimamente había querido llamar a este número...-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo ella siguiéndole el juego...-Pues, lo siento mucho, pero las personas que vivían aquí se han mudado y ahora estamos mí novio y yo.- Dijo ella con un notable tono melosos en su voz.

-Oh, que mal, bueno supongo que tendré que hablar contigo...-Dijo él con una ligera sonrisa esperando que eso la provocara.

-Bueno pues si no quieres hablar conmigo yo tengo cosas que hacer- Lo retó.

-Bueno, yo quisiera preguntarte sobre el maravilloso hombre que tienes por novio...-

-Bueno... él es... ehm... pues él es tierno, cariñoso, inteligente y siempre me protege- Dijo ella sentándose en la mesa improvisada, sabiendo que esas palabras lo harían perder la razón más rápido.

-Oh ya veo... –

-Y además...-Dijo interrumpiendo la frase de Inuyahsa que apenas estaba formulando- Es exquisito en la cama...- Terminó ella esa frase en un susurro, mientras que escuchaba a Inuyasha dejar salir igualmente un suspiro... sabía que lo estaba provocando.-Pero eso si...-Siguió ella- Es una amenaza tras el volante-Terminó para dejar salir una pequeña risa que fue acompañada por una carcajada de Inuyasha, recordando como se conocieron...cuando el la atropelló –Además... creo que es el culpable del agua fría en esta casa-

-Creo que yo tengo un método- Bueno el juego de palabras simplemente dejo de serlo para convertirse en carisias casi fingidas... Inuyasha casi podía sentir la respiración de Kagome a través de la línea... y por Dios que eso le excitaba.

Kagome pudo sentir un leve roce y cuando miró hacia su pecho se llevo una sorpresa... sus pezones estaban erectos, pero ni siquiera lo había notado pues estaba solamente al tanto de la respiración de Inuyasha pues todo parecía indicar que estaba agitándose.

Parecía sentir su respiración en su cuello como tantas veces lo había sentido antes, era la urgencia de estar con ella, de sentirla...

Pasó sus manos por sus senos erectos, podía sentir las manos de Inuyasha en ese lugar... parecían quemar podía sentir su lengua buscar en su cuello las manos que corrían frenéticas de su pecho a su estomago y a su vientre bajo.

¿En qué momento se puso tan duro?... esa mujer, ni siquiera estaba con él... no, no era así ella estaba presente siempre... sus manos alrededor de su erección parecían doler... el dolor, ese dolor era tan gratificante... podía escuchar los jadeos de ella por el teléfono... y eso solo acrecentaba mas su placer, pronto, él estaba jadeando también.

Sus manos pasaron por su vientre bajo y llegaron hasta su intimidad... rodeo el borde de esta y comenzó una leve danza, de arriba abajo y luego circular... Sintiendo no sus dedos, si no los dedos de Inuyasha que en su imaginación, la estimulaban... pronto su miembro comenzó a buscar u entrada y los gemidos se hicieron presentes.

La escuchó gemir... oh Dios que placentera necesidad... sentía que se adentraba en ella... su mano hacía la recreación de la cavidad húmeda y caliente de su mujer... ambos gemían al teléfono... pero en su mundo ello estaban juntos disfrutando de hacer el amor de nuevo...

Sentía su miembro entrar y salir se una manera casi tosca... hasta llegar a su clímax y gemir por lo alto su nombre... "Inuyasha"... para después sacar sus dedos de su intimidad... ese hombre ¡Dios! La manera en que la hacía sentir su intimidad...sin si quiera estar con ella físicamente.

Escuchó el gemido que emitió con su nombre, y los golpes en su miembro se aceleraron, por su puesto no sentía su mano alrededor de su hombría hinchada y caliente, lo que el sentía era la intimidad de su mujer. Finalmente un inminente orgasmo lleno su cuerpo, sintiendo las sensaciones aflorar su piel y su corazón, con esa particular forma de hacer el amor.

Al finalizar, colgó el teléfono, agitado aún, con unas ganas tremendas de ir a casa tomar a su mujer, besarla, tocarla y... bueno definitivamente esa conversación le había dejado muchas ganas de saciarse de ella, definitivamente esa mujer lo llenaba en todos los aspectos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte Kagome no lograba bajar con nada ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas, estaba atontada, por decirlo de una manera... El sonido del teléfono la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- Espero unos segundos, pero nadie hablo- ¿Hola?... ¿Inuyasha?... ya ponte a trabajar- Dijo ella pensando que era Inuyasha de nuevo el que estaba de nuevo en la línea.

-¿Recibiste la nota?- Le contesto una voz femenina, pareciera que estaba enferma por que su voz no se oía claramente.

-Si- Dijo ella temerosa... ¿En verdad era la persona del anónimo, no sabía si confiarse o no...

-Quisiera hablar contigo...-

-Creo que sería prudente hacerlo por teléfono- Dijo Kagome, de alguna manera no se sentía confiada, a pesar del tiempo que ya había pasado de los trágicos acontecimientos, ella simplemente no podía confiar tan fácil.

-Creo que no será posible, pero no te preocupes, sabrás de mí..., es importante que mantengas esto en secreto...-

-¿Secreto?-

-Si... nadie puede saber que hable contigo, hay muchas personas que quieren la herencia de tu padre... pero yo te voy a ayudar a que ellos no sepan en donde estas...-Y la mujer colgó dejando a Kagome un poco confundida, bueno, sabía que la herencia que su padre le había dejado era grande... pero sabía que al lado de Inuyasha nada podría pasar...

Al cabo de unas horas el hombre llegó a casa, robándole mil besos para no variar... Se acercó hasta el identificador de llamadas que parecía parpadear y lo miró "teléfono público"

-Kagome ¿quién llamó de un teléfono público?- Dijo el con nada de sospecha hacía su mujer.

-Ehm colgaron...-Mintió, tal vez guardar ese secreto haría de esa situación algo menos pesado, pues estaba convencida de que no era para tanto... error.

Fin cap XXIV

Hola chips perdon el retraso pero es que estaba saturado, perdon x no poner agradecimientos pero stoy un poco corta de tiempo, saben ke las aprecio y son muy importantes para mí las kiero!

Grax y ya viene el fina prox!

Bexos y Abraxos

Jimena-chan


	25. Para salir adelante

CAPÍTULO XXV

PARA SALIR ADELANTE...

_AHORA TE QUIERO_

_Ahora te quiero,  
como el mar quiere a su agua:  
desde fuera, por arriba,  
haciéndose sin parar  
con ella tormentas, fugas,  
albergues, descansos, calmas.  
¡Qué frenesíes, quererte!  
¡Qué entusiasmo de olas altas,  
y qué desmayos de espuma  
van y vienen! Un tropel  
de formas, hechas, deshechas,  
galopan desmelenadas.  
Pero detrás de sus flancos  
está soñándose un sueño  
de otra forma más profunda  
de querer, que está allá abajo:  
de no ser ya movimiento,  
de acabar este vaivén,  
este ir y venir, de cielos  
a abismos, de hallar por fin  
la inmóvil flor sin otoño  
de un quererse quieto, quieto.  
Más allá de ola y espuma  
el querer busca su fondo.  
Esta hondura donde el mar  
hizo la paz con su agua  
y están queriéndose ya  
sin signo, sin movimiento.  
Amor  
tan sepultado en su ser,  
tan entregado, tan quieto,  
que nuestro querer en vida  
se sintiese  
seguro de no acabar  
cuando terminan los besos,  
las miradas, las señales.  
Tan cierto de no morir,  
como está  
el gran amor de los muertos._

_Pedro Salinas_

Habían comido en total tranquilidad, de hecho así paso casi todo el día, mientras Kagome estaba en casa, el regresó a su consultorio a hacer todas esas cosas que en la mañana por estar "distraído" no logró hacer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte cerca de la casa de la pareja se encontraba un auto con dos personas, a simple vista cualquiera pensaría que era una pareja afortunada, es decir... ella preciosa y él muy atractivo.

A veces las circunstancias nos hacen utilizar nuestros mejores atributos a cosas que no lo ameritan, es decir: hacerle daño a alguien.

-Bueno Tsubaki, entonces Kagome no quedó de verse contigo... otro anónimo sería demasiado, tal vez deberíamos armar otro plan, tal vez secuestrarla...-

-No seas estúpido Sesshomaru... por supuesto que sabrán que fuimos nosotros... y ni todo el dinero de tu padre podrá sacarnos de esa.-

-Bueno Tsubaki ¡¿Entonces que quieres!- Consultó exasperado, claro, la mujer hasta había planeado casarse con Inuyasha, y el ya se había hecho a la idea de tener a Kagome cuando el quisiera.- No voy a seguir perdiendo mí tiempo en estas tonterías, o actuamos o yo lo haré todo y mato a Inuyasha.- Sentenció como si con eso fuera a ganar. Pero para su sorpresa a Tsubaki ni siquiera le inmutó... ¿Acaso planeaba traicionarlo?.

-Escucha Sesshomaru... será mas fácil si me dejas hacerlo a mí... tú tendrás a la chiquilla y nos repartiremos el dinero... Inuyasha tal vez pueda servir en la cama pero creo que encontraré a alguien mejor, tu sabes... que no sea un idiota enamorado...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en la boca, el deseo por el hombre que compartía el auto con ella comenzaba a despertar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Sango!... Sangooooooo- gritaba Miroku completamente desnudo únicamente como protección sus manos... esa mujer le había hecho un buena jugarreta... mientras se encontraban en ese hotel ella l había vendado los ojos para desnudarlo y finalmente dejarlo ahí... La veía con su ropa a través del pasillo- Sango dame mí ropa mujer...-

-No te la daré hasta que me prometas que haremos un viaje... esto de las consultas te dejan exhausto y a mí me dejan deseosa...- Dijo ella con tal convicción que Miroku temió por que tal vez tendría que andar desnudo hasta su casa...

-Esta bien mujer... haremos un viaje cuando sea posible lo prometo- Entonces la chica sonrió, sabía que lo necesitaban, además de que si todos los intentos por tener un bebe habían fallado, tal vez en el viaje podrían "recuperar los intentos"...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente había decidido hacer la cena ella, bueno la última vez que Inuyasha cocinó la pareció que la opción de convertirse en anoréxica era mejor que probar lo que Inuyasha había cocinado, lo sabía tal vez el se molestaría pero cedería al ver el nuevo camisón color marfil que había comprado, era una pieza hermosa, que se adhería a su cuerpo como si fuera su propia piel... Y definitivamente le enseñaría la nota del anónimo y le diría la verdad acerca de esa llamada, lo tenía todo listo, tal vez si usaba ese camisón Inuyasha ni siquiera estaría consiente de las palabras de ella... Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-Hola Kagome- Dijo el encontrándose con la comida preparada en la mesa, que si bien no estaba completa por que, para no variar, la compañía de mudaza no había hecho su aparición, estaba hermosamente decorada con velas blancas y un mantel blanco tejido a mano... Pero definitivamente se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio acercarse con ese camisón de satén...

-Hola amor- dijo ella en un tono entre tierno y seductor, lo que irremediablemente le quitó el aliento- preferí hacer la comida yo...- Claro, eso era lo que menos le importaba, cuando podía ver que la tela de su camisón parecía hacerse transparente... – Y sobre lo de la llamada... bueno... te mentí...- Dijo viendo como Inuyasha se metía dentro de sus escote con los ojos, pero para su sorpresa... giró sus ojos de su escote hacia su rostro.

-¿Me mentiste?... explícate- Le dijo él con un tono tranquilizador, pero a la vez parecía confundido...y molesto.

-Verás... antes de la llamada hubo un recado para mí en la puerta- Le dijo acercándose más sintiendo como Inuyasha se abstenía de tomar su cintura. Sacó el papel de un pequeño cajón frente a ellos, era extraño, cuando decidieron dejar aquel departamento Inuyasha insistió mucho en que ese mueble debían llevarlo ellos, le tenía mucho aprecio, era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres.

Inuyasha tomó el papel y lo leyó... que raro... parecía que esa caligrafía la conocía pero... ¿de dónde?... "_Tsubaki"..._ Esa mujer los seguía atormentando... Pero esta vez no caerían... La miró, sabía que ella lo había hecho por la ilusión de saber algo de su padre... Y corrigió su error por que sabía que para salir adelante sólo hay que confiar... La besó apasionadamente sabiendo que algo se le ocurriría para desenmascarar a Tsubaki... estaba sumamente entretenido en el pecho de la muchacha cuando oyó el timbre... Se separó de ella y le señalo que se quedara tras él, pues tal vez sería Tsubaki. Abrió la puerta y no reconoció a esa persona... Así que kagome se asomó sólo un poco para verla y...

-¿Kouga?-

Fin cap XXV


	26. Mi luz despues de la oscuridad

MUCHAS GRACIAS! ESTE FIC HA SIDO EL PRIMERO QUE HE HECHO Y ME ALEGRO DE HABERLO COMPARTIDO CON USTEDES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO HAN SIDO VITALES PA4RA ESTA HISTORIA LAS KIERO NO LO OLVIDEN Y POR CIERTO IA EMPECE A TRABAJAR EN EL PROXIMO! YO LES HARE SABR CUANDO LO PUBLICARE.

DEDICADO CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y AGRADECIMIENTO: MARIESMAC, FABISA, SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA. 3-CiNdY-3, HIKARU DARK, FESABI, WILLNIRA.

LAS KIERO NO LO OLVIDEN Y LAS APOYO EN TODOS SUS PROYECTOS FICS!

UN BESO MUY GRANDE Y

GRACIAS!

BEXOS Y ABRAXOS

JIMENA-CHAN

CAPÍTULO XXVI

"MÍ LUZ DESPUÉS DE LA OSCURIDAD"

_Afán para no separarme de ti,  
por tu belleza, lucha por no quedar en dónde quieres tú,  
aquí en los alfabetos, en las auroras, en los labios.  
Ansia de irse dejando atrás anécdotas, vestidos, caricias,  
de llegar atravesando todo lo que en ti cambia,  
a lo desnudo y a lo perdurable.  
Y mientras siguen dando vueltas y vueltas, entregándose,  
engañándose, tus rostros, tus caprichos y tus besos,  
tus delicias volubles, tus contactos rápidos con el mundo,  
haber llegado yo al centro puro, inmóvil, de ti misma,  
y verte cómo cambias, y lo llamas vivir,  
en todo, en todo si, menos en mí, dónde te sobrevives._

-¿Kouga?- Se refirió la chica, inmediatamente esbozó una dulce sonrisa, recordando como estuvo en peligro y él no dudo en ayudarla... Se lanzó a darle tremendo abrazo que dejo a Kouga un poco fuera de cabos... pero había otra persona que estaba no fuera de sus cabos si no totalmente perdido...

-Inuyasha... él es Kouga- Le dijo volteando a ver a Inuyasha que por un momento olvido la situación que iba a comenzar entre Kagome y ellos, de repente tuvo un reflejo de quitarse su chaqueta y dársela a Kagome... no es que fuera celoso pero... bueno si lo era, y su mujer estaba con ese insinuante atuendo enfrente de quien sabe quien y además lo abrazaba... espera... ¿lo abrazaba? ¡lo abrazaba!...

-Hola Kouga-Dijo con algo de desprecio- Yo soy Inuyasha Taimaru...el prometido de Kagome- Bueno claro... ese hombre... pero su nombre no se le hacía desconocido...

-Kouga ¿quieres pasar?- Dijo Kagome notando el semblante confuso de Inuyasha, bueno ¿es que acaso olvidaba todo?...no.. .mejor dicho no le ponía atención si cuando le hablaba usaba ese tipo de atuendos...

La pareja entró seguida del chico... ya adentro a Inuyasha le costo un enorme trabajo controlarse, aunque ya había recordado ese nombre, cuando Kagome le contó lo que había sucedido también le platicó sobre aquel chico... que a pesar de echarse muchos problemas, la ayudo a escapar, talvez si el no la hubiera ayudado, habría caído en las manos de Sesshomaru entonces nunca la hubiera conocido...

Charlaron casi toda la noche, la pareja sorprendida con la confesión de Kouga, pero Inuyasha definitivamente sentía un gran alivio... la conversación de Kouga y unas cuantas cosas que el chico les dijo lo dejaron muy tranquilo...

Le ofrecieron estancia en su hogar, a lo que el chico por supuesto no se negó.

Inuyasha durmió increíblemente bien esa noche... ahora sabía que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera lastimarlos.

Se levantaron temprano los tres, desayunaron entre risas y después el asunto se puso mas serio, Kouga estaba por decirles...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos figuras estrepitosamente envueltas en sábanas, reían de manera histérica... la mujer estaba con la cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos para ver al hombre junto a ella, que parecía extrañamente sensual sin embargo... su aire era desconcertador pues parecía estar fuera de sí, y así era... ambos estaban drogados, para ella no era la primera...recordó como se hizo el tatuaje en la parte trasera de su hombro...

-Flash Back-

-Tsubaki cariño- dijo el hombre en turno, como ella les llamaba-Te pague un servicio completo... aún no estoy satisfecho.-Y la chica se tumbo sobre el para volver a complacerlo carnalmente... y es que no es que ella halla buscado esa clase de vida, sin embargo no le desagradaba...esa clase de vida le daba todo lo que ella buscaba: dinero y hombres...

Al salir del motel tomo rumbo a los suburbios, en donde un amigo suyo tenía una tienda donde vendían piercings y esas cosas, además ponían tatuajes.

Y ella simplemente quería inmortalizar su vida, no por lo que trabajaba si no por lo que según ella existía en su existencia: inmortalidad.

Inmortalidad en su frialdad, en poder utilizar a la gente... a los hombres... por eso se tatuó una pluma roja como las del fénix.

-Fin flash back-

Esta tarde lo harían... lo tenían todo planeado... Salieron del lujoso lugar para subir cada uno en su automóvil, había algo extraño en Sesshomaru... mientras hacían el amor el la llamó "Rin"...

_El alma tenías  
tan clara y abierta,  
que yo nunca pude  
entrarme en tu alma.  
Busqué los atajos  
angostos, los pasos  
altos y difíciles..._

Y en sus ojos no vio la lujuria que veía cuando lo hacían era un sentimiento que ella no percibió nunca...

_A tu alma se iba  
por caminos anchos.  
Preparé alta escala  
-soñaba altos muros  
guardándote el alma-,  
pero el alma tuya  
estaba sin guarda  
de tapial ni cerca._

Era tristeza... tal vez el se imaginaba haciéndole el amor a Rin... pero regresaba y se daba cuenta de que eso no pasaría

_Te busqué la puerta  
estrecha del alma,  
pero no tenía,  
de franca que era,  
entrada tu alma_

Pero lo sabía... no supo amarla, ni siquiera supo donde comenzó el error, lo único que supo distinguir es que ella se había ido de su vida... dejándolo tan dolido como para perder la razón...

_¿En dónde empezaba?  
¿acababa, en dónde?  
Me quedé por siempre  
sentado en las vagas  
lindes de tu alma_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La dejo con Bankotzu y entró a su consultorio sabía que el plan de Kouga funcionaría... pero tenía miedo... miedo por ella.

Pasó la mañana tranquila, de hecho desde que conoció a Inuyasha no se había sentido tan tranquila...

Cerca de las dos de la tarde vio pasar a una pequeñita con sus ojos llorosos, parecía que estaba buscando a su madre y le recordó las tantas veces que le pregunto a su padre por su madre y el simplemente le decía que estaba en un lugar hermoso al que irían cuando fueran viejos...

También recordó cuando se perdía en algún lado, bueno en realidad se apartaba dos metros de su padre y se sentía perdida en el mundo... Y su padre llegaba a abrazarla y decirle que el nunca la dejaría en un lugar olvidada como ella se lo mencionaba... su temor.

Salió para intentar consolar ala pequeña y en cuanto tuvo un pie afuera todo se volvió negro, sus pies se despegaron del piso y de pronto se encontró medio sentada en algo de cuero, según pudo sentir...

Además su olfato de repente despertó y pudo darse cuenta de que la habían cubierto con una bolsa de plástico...

-¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya perra?- Esa voz... Tsubaki...-Pues te diré una cosa...Inuyasha me demostró que es esplendido en la cama... no te lo dejare- E hizo un ademán para golpearla. Pero...

-No Tsubaki... de ella me encargo yo- Escucho esa voz... oh no... Sesshomaru...

El auto avanzó a gran velocidad hasta detenerse en lo que parecía ser una bodega, en un lugar que parecía bastante deshabitado, estaba casi en tuinas, la luz de la tarde dejaba ver pequeñas senderos radiantes alrededor del edificio.

Sintió como era jaloneada hacia en interior y un golpe en la cabeza...

"_Ya vienen" "Listo" "tráela para que vean que no es un juego"_... Esas voces...

Lo que supo después fe que la cargaron hasta la entrada y la luz la cegó... le habían quitado la bolsa...

Veía borroso... esas figuras... y su voz... ¿Inuyasha?

De pronto una ola de disparos...

Y se sintió cercada por los brazos de Sesshomaru que la sostenía frente a su cuerpo "_No la tendrás" _era Sesshomaru entonces se dio cuenta de las cosas... La habían raptado al salir a ver a esa pobre niña y ahora estaba ahí rodeada de pistolas y podía reconocer a Inuyasha a sus captores y a... ¿Kouga?.

No supo en que momento Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia ella y los sintió forcejear como si estuvieran halando un pedazo de cuero... era demasiada la fuerza que ambos aplicaban a sus brazos y la obligaron a gemir, asustado de que pudiera estar lastimada, Inuyasha aflojó un poco el agarre y justo en ese momento Sesshomaru aprovecho para darle un golpe con su revolver justo en el ojo izquierdo, haciéndolo caer.

-¿Creíste que escaparías de mí maldita, firmaras esos papeles no importa que tenga que cortarte la mano para que eso pase- y ante esas palabras Kagome se estremeció- Además tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente en mí cama- Terminó de decirle en un tono bajo como de complicidad amarga... pero Inuyasha lo escuchó.

-No maldito... ¡tu no la vas a volver a tocar nunca!- Diciendo esto se abalanzo sobre él, ambos forcejearon, para Kagome todo esto paso muy rápido... la visto de pronto se fijo en la otra pareja forcejeando, pero ya había un visible sometimiento: Kouga tenía agarrada de muñecas a Tsubaki y no le costo mucho tiempo esposarla...¿esposas?... Pero un disparo la saco de sus pensamientos...

¿Disparo?...

Dos cuerpos en el piso, uno encima de otro...

Inuyasha... ¡Inuyasha!

Fue un solo disparo...sólo uno de ellos está herido...

Se4sshomaru se levanta entonces...

-¡Inuyasha!- Se acerca a él e intenta moverlo pero para su sorpresa él le sonríe... le sonríe... y no puede más sus emociones están al limite...todo se oscurece la última imagen que ve es la de Kouga golpeando a Sesshomaru...

3 años después...

_Cuando tú me elegiste  
-el amor eligió-   
salí del gran anónimo  
de todos, de la nada.   
Hasta entonces  
nunca era yo más alto  
que las sierras del mundo_

Se encontraba un hombre muy alto, extremadamente guapo y con una sonrisa muy dulce... mirando una cuna con una pequeña de no mas de seis meses...

_Nunca bajé más hondo  
de las profundidades  
máximas señaladas  
en las cartas marinas.  
Y mi alegría estaba  
triste, como lo están   
esos relojes chicos,  
sin brazo en que ceñirse  
y sin cuerda, parados._

Inspeccionaba cada parte de su rostro y después lo acariciaba con sus dedos de manera muy delicada... pensando que tal vez podría romperla...no sabía nada de bebes. Inmediatamente notó el evidente parecido a su madre así que decidió salir al balcón de esa casa para ver a su flamante esposa...mirando el atardecer como tantas veces...

_Pero al decirme: "tú"  
a mí, sí, a mí, entre todos-,  
más alto ya que estrellas  
o corales estuve.  
Y mi gozo  
se echó a rodar, prendido  
a tu ser, en tu pulso.  
Posesión tú me dabas  
de mí, al dárteme tú._

La mujer lo ve salir con su bastón... después de esa horrible tarde agradeció con su alma el hecho de que su ahora marido tenga vida... y le ayudara a procrear otra..._ "Kagome"_ la llama el hombre... se oye tan dulce en sus labios...

_Viví, vivo. ¿Hasta cuándo?  
Sé que te volverás  
atrás. Cuando te vayas  
retornaré a ese sordo  
mundo, sin diferencias,  
del gramo, de la gota,   
en el agua, en el peso._

"_Inuyasha" _Sólo ella puede hacer sonar su nombre tan bien... Por un tiempo se sintió culpable por la muerte de Sesshomaru, pero el se quito la vida al perder la razón en esa cárcel y Tsubaki... ella tiene lo que merece en la cárcel para mujeres... Después recordó a Kouga... un policía encubierto, sabiendo las intenciones del padre de Sesshomaru... no delato a Kagome, sólo quería comprobar que el Tsubaki era la supuesta "novia" del padre de Kagome y que ella y sesshomaru habían planeado todo para matarlo... y no sólo comprobó eso si no que les dio su merecido...

_Uno más seré yo  
al tenerte de menos.  
Y perderé mi nombre,  
mi edad, mis señas, todo  
perdido en mí, de mí.  
Vuelto al osario inmenso  
de los que no se han muerto  
y ya no tienen nada  
que morirse en la vida._

Y ahí estaba la pareja... el la abrazaba por la espalda y veían desde el balcón como sus vidas seguían adelante... juntos como siempre lo desearon con una pequeña que los volvía locos... y es que era cierto ambos sufrieron, pero lo que ahora vivían podía compensar lo que les paso y mucho más... por que siempre hay una luz después de la oscuridad

FIN.

TODOS LOS POEMAS DE ESTE CAPÍYULO PERTENECEN AL POETA PEDRO SALINAS.


End file.
